


Demons and Deals

by AltruisticVagabond



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Angst and Humor, Complete, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltruisticVagabond/pseuds/AltruisticVagabond
Summary: Alfred tests out an old summoning spell for fun, and it doesn't go as planned. Chaos and demon fun ensues.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	1. The King

Alfred dusted the white chalk off his hands, stepping back to admire his work. Satisfied, he scooped up the worn book and cradled it in one arm, freckled face plastered with a grin.

“I still don’t think it’s going to work,” Matthew mumbled with a skeptical eyebrow lift, stuffing his hands in the oversized hoodie he wore to warm them up, the cold basement being the only place large enough for the intricate summoning circle.

Alfred shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at the book, pushing his glasses up the bride of his nose when they slipped down. “Well if it doesn’t work, no harm done,” he replied airily, eyes scouring over the blurred title of the page. It was completely indecipherable, the ink smeared and blotchy with age and probably one too many cups of tea spilled on it—he’d have to scold Arthur for his horrible drinking habits later.

Really, they had no clue what they were summoning. There was no information about what kind of demon or otherwise supernatural creature the spell worked for, so it was mostly a shot in the dark. Alfred hadn’t bothered to ask his wizard companion either, having snatched the book without permission in the first place; Arthur would certainly kill him if he found out his oldest, most prized possession had been stolen.

“And if it does work?” Matthew quipped back, leaning over his brother’s shoulder to peer down at the spell incantation. “Al, we don’t even know _what_ we’re summoning.”

Alfred grinned and elbowed his brother. “Stop worrying, aren’t you at least a little curious? ‘Sides, I grabbed Artie’s book of supernatural shit, so once we summon it, I’m sure we can figure out just exactly what it is,” he said, jabbing a finger in the general direction of the little table where the book was sitting, accompanied by a multitude of other items he’d snatched from Arthur’s flat.

Matthew let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. He knew his brother couldn’t be convinced otherwise, so he stepped back and watched as Alfred began to place candles around the chalk circle, lighting them one by one. Desperate to have something to quell his fidgeting hands, he fetched the large book from the table, flipping through the pages in an attempt to distract himself from just how nervous he was.

Alfred tossed the lighter back onto the pile of various summoning ingredients (also stolen from a certain wizard who would certainly be furious with him) before retrieving the book, finger running down the page as he searched for the incantation. Once he found it he grinned, clearing his throat before speaking the odd words as loudly and clearly as possible. They sounded foreign and bizarre on his tongue, a dialect clearly not accustomed for human speech. Alfred paused before reading the last line, his eyes quickly darting up to see if the spell had worked.

The circle was empty, and it remained empty even after a minute of waiting. Alfred let out a huff of annoyance and glanced back at the book, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong, rolling his eyes when he heard Matthew sigh in relief.

“Come on, Al. That book’s gotta be thousands of years old, the spells in there probably just don’t work anymore.”

Alfred shook his head indignantly. “We should try another one, maybe it’s just this one that doesn’t work,” he said, flipping the page of the book. His eyes scanned over the next page to see what the next spell would be, and Matthew watched as the color drained from Alfred's face.

“Al?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Alfred swore, eyes tearing over the page a few more times, as if he was desperate for the words to change, desperate for them to not warn of imminent death and danger. “Uh... maybe I should have read ahead before doing the spell, there’s a second page.”

Matthew glared at his brother and cursed under his breath, stepping over to snatch the book, quickly reading the page Alfred had stopped on. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Out of all the things to summon, you choose the one that says specifically _not to be summoned_?!”

Alfred huffed and shoved his brother. “I didn’t know that it was going to be the most dangerous fucking creature out there!” He defended. “It didn’t even work anyways,” he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Matthew opened his mouth to argue with his brother but was interrupted by a low rumbling, a sound like a freight train getting closer and closer, growing louder and louder with each second. Alfred and Matthew quickly jumped away from the circle.

Alfred ducked his head and covered his ears with his hands as the sound became unbearably loud, squeezing his eyes shut when spots began to form in his vision from the deafening noise. When he felt as if he would pass out from the immense overstimulation, the sound disappeared, leaving his head spinning and his ears ringing.

Carefully, Alfred peeked one eye open, seeing spots for a moment before his vision cleared. Heart thumping loudly in his chest, he finally gathered the courage to turn his gaze to the summoning circle, and when he did, his breath caught in his throat. 

Sure enough, a demon stood in the center of the chalk drawing, looking mildly confused. Having never seen one, Alfred hadn’t been sure of what to expect, but this guy’s appearance _screamed_ demon. He was huge, towering over both of the brothers, his body easily larger than the two had ever seen. He was a mountain of a guy with a body built like a god, which Alfred found utterly ironic. Jet black horns poked out from silvery hair, and a whip-thin tail trailed over the ground behind him, the sharp point glinting in the low light. He was gorgeous, but absolutely deadly.

Alfred wasn’t sure if he should be aroused or terrified, but when the demon’s lavender gaze turned to him, his body chose the latter. The creature said nothing, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly, surveying Alfred. Taking the new surroundings in, assessing.

Alfred glanced over at Matthew, who was pouring over the supernatural creatures book with impressive speed, flipping through the pages frantically in search for a match. A minute later he glanced back up at his brother, and his face said it all: this demon was _not_ in the book, which meant they didn’t know jack about him, and they were in even more danger than they had anticipated.

Frozen in shock for a few seconds, Alfred’s body finally caught up with how fast his mind was racing and he snatched his phone out of his pocket, his fingers flying over the keypad faster than he could have imagined they could go. He slapped the phone against his ear, pressing a hand to his chest as if to will his speeding heart to slow down, calm down, he’d figure everything out.

The phone rang three times before it clicked, and an unamused Englishman greeted Alfred, clearly having just woken up from a nap.

“Heeey Artie. I, uh, may need your help with something.”

An annoyed groan. “Get on with it then.”

Alfred winced slightly, knowing he was in for an earful. “So... I may have borrowed this one book of yours and summoned some demon guy but uuuh he doesn’t match any of the demons in your supernatural creature book so we kinda need help figuring out what the _hell_ he is.” He rambled, attempting--and failing--to keep his voice level, his words wavering with panic and fear.

Alfred quickly yanked the phone away as a slew of yelled curses spilled out of the speaker. Once Arthur seemed to have quieted down, he brought it back to his ear. “Yeah I know, I know, you can yell at me more later but we need help figuring out what the fuck we’ve got chilling in our basement.”

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Arthur sneered, voice tight with anger. “I’m sure he’d be _more_ this happy to tell you.”

Alfred glanced over at the demon, shuddering when their eyes met. The lavender was certainly alluring, but also downright creepy. He shook his head and quickly looked away. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Can’t I just send you a picture or something?” He whined.

“I swear, I’m going to kill you,” Arthur growled. “But fine. Just send the damn picture and I’ll tell you.”

Alfred quickly snapped a picture of the demon, who looked utterly unamused, before sending it over to Arthur. He put the phone back to his ear, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. “Well?”

Arthur was silent for a long moment and Alfred could feel the demon’s gaze on him, making him even more nervous than he already was. After what felt like forever, Arthur laughed weakly.

“Are you out of your mind, Alfred?” He snapped. “You’re playing a prank on me, aren’t you? That’s what this is?”

Alfred’s face fell. Sure, he did enjoy pranking his friend from time to time, but surely the terror in his voice had to be telling enough. It had to be really bad if Arthur thought he was joking. “Uh no, dude, there’s really a demon standing in my basement. No pranks or anything, I promise. Can’t you just tell me what it is?” 

“Yeah right, you’ve got to be off your rocker if you think I’d believe that you’ve got the King of Hell standing in your goddamn basement. Brilliant photoshopping, by the way.”

Alfred paled. “Please tell me you’re joking,” he whined, heart thumping in his chest. He pulled the phone away when the phone clicked from Arthur hanging up, eyes wide with disbelief. A few moments later the device chimed, and he quickly tapped the notification bubble. A website link appeared, and he hesitantly clicked on it.

Matthew carefully walked over to where Alfred was standing, staying as far away from the demon as he possibly could. “What did Arthur say?” He whispered, not daring to take his eyes off the creature. 

Then the demon cleared his throat. Alfred almost dropped his phone from surprise, whirling around to face him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, one pale eyebrow raised in annoyance. The black pinstripe suit he wore stretched over his biceps, bulging with what Alfred could only assume to be a shitton of muscle, easily enough to kill him without much effort. They were seriously fucked.

“You are not going to tell me why I am here?” The demon asked, his voice heavy with an accent Alfred couldn’t quite recognize, smooth and dangerous at the same time, and clearly not accustomed for the English language, or any human language for that matter. “Just stand there and gawk at me?” 

Alfred frantically searched for something to say, his mind whirling. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then the words spilled out before he could stop them. “Are you really the King of Hell?”

The demon laughed, and Alfred desperately wanted to sink right into the ground and disappear. His laugh was chilling and sent a shiver straight down Alfred’s spine, forcing him to quickly take a step back. 

“I prefer to be called Ivan, but I suppose that is technically correct,” the demon replied, amusement clear in his lilting voice. There was a hint of something behind those words, something alluring yet indistinguishable, and Alfred found himself involuntarily stepping forward, those violet eyes drawing him right in.

Alfred felt as if he was in a trance, unable to stop his feet from moving. His mind fogged with an emotion he’d never quite felt before, something deep and primal, a pleasant yet unsettling warmth spreading through his limbs… until Matthew grabbed his arm, preventing him from crossing over into the summoning circle and possibly sending him right into the demon king’s trap. He shook his head, clearing the fog from his mind and glancing up, noticing the subtle lift of the corner of Ivan’s lips in a smirk.

“A shame really. I had a feeling that would not work with this pitiful circle keeping me trapped, but I figured it was worth a shot,” Ivan laughed, the sonorous sound sending a tingle down Alfred’s spine once more. 

Alfred huffed, face burning with a mix of embarrassment and annoyance. “You’re not one of those sex demon things, are you?” He asked carefully, taking a few steps away from the circle. For all Alfred knew, he could have been using some bizarre seduction power to draw him in. “I mean, I know you’re the King, but you’ve gotta have, like, a species... right?” If he could just keep Ivan talking, he could save himself enough time to figure out how to get out of this alive. “You’re not in the demon book my friend has.”

Ivan looked amused, lavender eyes boring into Alfred’s soul. “You are worried I am an incubus? What a curious thing to be concerned about,” he quipped, giving Alfred a knowing look that made sweat bead on his forehead, his palms sticky with nervousness. “But rest assured, I am not. And I am certainly not surprised you would not be able to find my species in your little book.”

Ivan shucked his suit coat, carefully folding it and draping it over his arm. His movements were slow and deliberate, and they exuded power; he knew he could take as much time as he needed. He was in charge, even if the chalk circle was preventing him from moving about freely. “Since you know so much about supernatural creatures, certainly you have heard of a vampire?”

Alfred nodded deftly, unsure of where the demon was taking the conversation. From what he knew of, vampires and demons were not at all related. “Uh, yeah. I’ve been told they don’t exist though.”

Ivan smiled, the expression looking unnatural and awkward on his sharp features. “Your friend is a smart one,” he said, adjusting a large golden ring that sat on his finger. “Vampires are simply a myth created by humans, but they are based on reality.”

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and intrigue.

“Your mythical vampires are based on the species of demon I am. Blood is what sustains us, but we _certainly_ do not sleep in coffins, and we have many, many more powers than you humans have come up with,” Ivan explained, pacing a slow circle as his thin tail swished behind him. “My species was perhaps not in your little book of demons because it is eons old; a primal species. Different purpose, different anatomy. We are not related to modern demons.”

Alfred wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, trying not to absolutely lose his cool. The vampire-demon shit was certainly freaky, but he had a bigger ordeal to consider: what was he supposed to do with the King of Hell? They certainly couldn’t just let him go, he’d likely end up wreaking havoc over the town, possibly killing a multitude of people… but they couldn’t keep him locked in their basement forever either. There was a good chance the chalk circle would weather with time, and Alfred was sure that this demon was patient enough to wait for the perfect chance to escape. A million different possibilities whirled through his mind, none of them good.

“I can see the little cogs in your brain working,” Ivan spoke up after a moment. “I suppose you are wondering what you should do with me, and to that, I will ask you this: why did you summon me?” 

Alfred grasped for an explanation he didn’t have, but eventually settled on the truth. “Fuck, I was just curious, okay?! I wanted to see if the summoning spell would work,” he admitted, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “I’ve, uh, never seen a demon before so I thought it would be cool.”

“Well, you certainly got what you asked for,” Ivan laughed. “But you did not wish to make a deal with me? Typically that is what you humans desire.”  
  
“I don’t want to sell my soul to the King of Hell. Fuck no.”

“I do not make deals for souls,” Ivan reminded him. “I have no need for them. But you do have something else I am interested in.”

“If it’s my blood, then it’s definitely another fuck no from me--”

“I want knowledge. Information.”

Alfred looked dumbfounded, furrowing his eyebrows.

“You see, I do not know much about humans and your lives here,” Ivan continued. “I have not entered the human realm for a very, _very_ long time. Already it seems much has changed, and I wish to see what this realm has to offer. And so, I will make you a deal. Teach me about your species and culture, and I will not kill you. Since you seem interested in demons, I will also offer you some information about my people in return. After I feel I have learned a sufficient amount, I will leave you, and it will be as if I was never here.”

Alfred swallowed thickly. It was a bizarre offer for sure, but he had been expecting the worst. What other option did he have? If he refused the demon’s deal, he’d be killed, and if he accepted, he’d be stuck with the King of Hell, which almost seemed as unappealing as death. He couldn’t fully trust Ivan, either; maybe he was just lying to get Alfred to let him out of the circle, and the thought of what the demon would do after that made him shudder.

“How do I know you’re not gonna kill me the second you step out of the summoning circle?” Alfred asked carefully, scanning the demon’s strong features for any sign that he was deceiving him, yet Ivan’s face remained cool and calm, undeterred.

Ivan hummed in thought for a moment before snapped his fingers, two gold cuffs appearing in his waiting hand. He slipped them over his wrists. “These will dampen my powers--not completely, but a significant amount. They also act as a sworn agreement; when I am wearing these, I will not be able to harm you, but only if you accept the deal,” he explained. “The choice is yours.”

Considering the deal carefully, Alfred glanced between Ivan and the golden cuffs. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to make a deal with any demons, especially the King of Hell, but he was determined to _not_ die this year. After a moment he slowly nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, I accept,” Alfred muttered, knowing he was in for a wild ride. As he spoke the words, the golden cuffs locked with a soft click, glowing faintly for a moment: the deal had been made. 

Ivan smiled coolly, lavender eyes untelling. “Wonderful. The circle?”

Leaning down, Alfred reluctantly brushed away some of the white chalk, creating a gap in the summoning circle. Ivan rolled his shoulders back as if an invisible weight had been lifted off of him, and took a step into the human world.


	2. Demonic Differences

Alfred unconsciously swatted at the presence he felt next to him, his body still heavy with sleep, a slew of incoherent complaints spilling from his mouth as he rolled over to the other side of the bed in an attempt to get away from what was undoubtedly the demon he had been forced to house. It was too damn early for this.

Ivan, who had told him very clearly that he ‘did not require sleep to sustain himself’ (the damn demon bastard and his weird formal speaking), had been found standing over him every morning for the past week, and Alfred was definitely not pleased. He was still unaccustomed to having the  _ King of Hell _ chilling in his flat, and the stupid demon had unintentionally scared him on more than one occasion. Rounding the corner and finding a seven foot tall demon trying to figure out how to work the microwave was not something Alfred thought would scare him, but you never knew what would scare you when you were hungover and tired.

“Gww ‘way,” Alfred grumbled, shoving his face into the pillow to evade Ivan’s attempt to wake him up. The demon was calm and persistent though, and Alfred jolted with shock when Ivan poked his back, even the smallest of touches electrifying. His whole body tingled for a moment before the energy dissipated, leaving his heart thumping uncomfortably fast. The human quickly sat up, looking annoyed and tired.

Even though Ivan wore the gold cuffs that dampened the majority of his powers, some of the residual demonic energy still spilled over. Alfred had almost instantly learned that Ivan had to have an absolute shitton of power, considering the things he’d seen the demon do even  _ with _ the cuffs on.

“It is well past noon, do you not think it is due time you wake up?” Ivan quipped, watching as Alfred rubbed his eyes before slipping his glasses onto his face. 

Alfred huffed and slid out of bed, not bothering to fix the covers as they spilled onto the floor. “You seriously gotta stop doing that, man. It’s weird,” he grumbled, shuffling around the bedroom to grab his hoodie from the floor. “The--the shocking thing. I don’t like it.”

Following the human out of his bedroom, Ivan laughed softly in amusement. “You know I cannot control it just yet. I have told you, I am just not accustomed to being around humans so much,” he said, shrugging his large shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. You better not accidentally kill me one of these times,” Alfred grunted, unsure if he was being completely sarcastic or not. He was worried that Ivan could seriously injure him, but the demon had told him repeatedly that he wouldn’t have been able to even if he wanted to, and that he didn’t want to in the first place. Alfred shuffled into the kitchen and turned on the kettle, knowing he’d need at least two cups of coffee before he could deal with Ivan’s bullshit. “Artie’s coming over today to see you, so y'know… Behave.”

Ivan sat down at the small table in the kitchen, the chairs clearly not built for a man his size—it was a miracle they didn’t crack under his weight. “Oh, that is your wizard friend?” He asked, watching carefully as Alfred prepared himself some coffee. He found human activities to be extremely intriguing, and he could have sat and watched Alfred for days if the human would have let him.

With a curt nod, Alfred finished pouring an unholy amount of creamer into his coffee before sitting down across from Ivan. “Yeah, that’s him. He’s probably going to strangle me for stealing his shit too,” he scoffed.

Ivan seemed amused by that idea, tilting his head slightly. He said nothing though, simply watching as Alfred drank his coffee and even nibbled on a stale bagel he’d found in the fridge.

Alfred caught Ivan watching, feeling awkward under the demon’s gaze. “Uh… you’re not hungry, are you?” He asked, brushing some crumbs off of his hoodie.

The demon shook his head. “No, although I will have to feed soon.”

Alfred frowned. “Dude, don’t say it like that, it sounds so fucking creepy,” he groaned. “But yeah, that’s why I’ve got Artie coming over. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get  _ blood _ for you to drink.” He shuddered at the thought, not wanting to even picture the possibilities of retrieving blood for the demon. “Hopefully he can help out.”

“It really is not difficult, you can just let me outside—“

“Nope, not gonna happen. I can’t just let you roam around where everyone can see you! They’d probably call the cops or something,” Alfred interrupted, shaking his head. “And I’m not letting you kill anyone either.”

Ivan waved his hand dismissively. "I do not need to kill to f-- to eat," he replied, quickly correcting himself. 

Alfred was admittedly relieved to hear that having a meal didn't require a dead body. "I'm still not sure how I'm gonna get you blood though. I mean, I really can't just walk into a blood bank and ask them for some. I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

Ivan's face lit up. "Blood banks? That is a thing that exists?" He asked, leaning forward in interest. Alfred was a little disturbed by his curiosity, but wasn't surprised. He'd begun to grow used to the weird things the demon would say.

"Yeah, but they're probably not like what you're picturing," Alfred snorted, standing and depositing his empty cup in the sink. Just in time, too--a terse rap on the door told him that Arthur has arrived.

Alfred headed towards the front door, rolling his eyes when Ivan trailed after him like a lost puppy, the demon looming behind him. He reached a hand out to the doorknob before hesitating, glancing to Ivan before shaking his head and pulling the door open.

Alfred winced when Arthur opened his mouth to undoubtedly yell at him for stealing his shit and summoning a demon, but all words failed him when his eyes fell on the King of Hell standing behind the American, his horned head tilted to the side ever so slightly as he surveyed the newcomer. Instead, he settled on shoving Alfred and muttering a few swears before stepping into the apartment, too intrigued to worry about scolding his friend. He’d do that later. 

“Whaddaya think?” Alfred asked, rubbing his arm where Arthur had shoved him. “Arthur, meet Ivan, the King of Hell. Ivan, this is Arthur,” he said, gesturing to each in turn as he introduced the two to each other.

Arthur didn’t respond, furrowing his large eyebrows and walking a circle around Ivan, clearly keeping his distance in case the demon king were to decide he looked like a nice meal. He almost stepped on Ivan’s tail but quickly dodged the appendage, not wanting to find out what an angry demon king looked like. “So… King of Hell, huh?” He asked awkwardly, fidgeting with the strap of the bag he’d brought. “What’s it like down there?”

Ivan smiled coolly, amused by Arthur’s nervousness. “Cold.”

Unsure of how to respond to such an unexpected answer, Arthur decided to take the easy way out. He planted himself down on the couch, snapping his bag open and spreading out various tomes and an old laptop on the coffee table. “You look different from most of the demon’s I’ve seen.”   
  
“I  _ am _ different from most demons,” Ivan replied casually, his words met with an eyebrow quirk from the wizard.

“Yeah, right. I got that.” Arthur flipped open his laptop, tapping away for a few moments before he looked back up at Ivan, face contorted with concentration as his eyes roved over the demon’s form. Ivan had shucked the suit he’d been summoned in, having chosen a more casual look; an old, too-tight AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. For having rule over Hell, he did look rather laid back. 

“Al told me you’re a type of primal demon.” Arthur mused, “but I thought all of the primal demons had gone extinct on account for their unconventional reproductive systems.” 

For the first time, Alfred watched as the demon’s pale skin lit up with embarrassment, blood rushing to his face. “Well, that is partially correct,” he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the side of his face, “but not all of us are extinct. I mean, that is rather clear--I am here, after all.”

Alfred snorted, amused by the idea that a species could go extinct from not fucking enough. Ivan gave him an annoyed look, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “It is not a laughing matter.”

Arthur punched Alfred’s arm, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry about him, he’s really an idiot sometimes,” he grumbled, earning a glare from the American. “Pardon my curiosity, but if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly does your species entail? There’s not much regarding them in any of the encyclopedias I’ve got,” he grumbled, clearly unhappy that such an interesting group of demons would be left out of his prized collection.

Ivan relaxed a little, his tail swishing. “I do not mind. Part of my deal with Alfred was that I would give him, and you--by proxy--information about myself and my people,” he said, sitting down on the leather armchair next to the couch. “But where to start? What would you like to know?”

Arthur tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, thinking for a moment. He had so many questions, but he didn’t want to bombard the demon king. He was still nervous that Ivan would lash out or potentially hurt him if he asked the wrong type of question, but he seemed relaxed enough. 

“I suppose you can start with how your species differs from other demons. I mean, I already know quite a bit about some of the more common demons,” Arthur said after a moment, scooping his laptop up and setting it in his lap, prepared to record every last word that Ivan said. "For starters, you don't have wings. I've never seen a demon without them."

“I do have wings.”

Arthur looked dumbfounded. "Ah… I suppose I must be missing something, then. I don't see any?"

Ivan rubbed his shoulder. "Of course not. I would not show my wings to just anyone," he said. "Especially not a human I have just met. It is--ah-- a cultural difference. Modern demons cannot hide them like primal ones can. For us, it is an intimate act."

Bewildered but intrigued by such a fact, Arthur's fingers began to fly over the keys, and after he had finished copying down what Ivan had told him, he urged the demon to continue.

Ivan hummed in thought for a moment before speaking again, clearly taking his time to consider his words carefully. “We do not consume souls or life force like most demons, but instead we drink blood to sustain ourselves,” he explained. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for Ivan to continue.

“Our powers overlap with a few other species of demons, but since there are so many of them, I will not explain all of them.” Ivan held his hands out and squeezed his fists closed, the gold cuffs glowing around his wrists. “Unfortunately I cannot show you many of them either, as my powers are dampened by these.. but I can perhaps give a small demonstration.”

Ivan glanced over at Alfred, who was slumped back against the couch, tapping away at his phone with a look of absolute boredom on his face. He narrowed his eyes and focused his energy on the human.

  
Alfred frowned in annoyance when he felt his mind begin to fog, just like the first time he had met Ivan. Within seconds a numbing feeling had spread over his whole body, his vision growing darker until he couldn’t see at all. He felt as if he was floating in the darkness, his body tingling with an odd warmth that blossomed in his chest and spread throughout his limbs. He couldn’t move or speak, and his thoughts blurred together as he sank into unconsciousness.

As fast as the unconsciousness had come on, it was gone. Alfred abruptly snapped back into the real world, his body shuddering as his senses returned, along with a dull chill that ran throughout his whole body. He huffed unhappily, finding himself standing right in front of the demon instead of slumped against the couch as he had been before--in the trance, Ivan must have forced him to move against his own will. 

“Fuck, don’t do that again,” Alfred grumbled, shaking his head to clear the last of the fog. “What the hell  _ was _ that?” After taking a moment to collect his senses, he returned to the couch, his legs feeling as if they were full of lead.

Ivan chuckled softly and folded his hands in his lap, the corner of his lips twisted in amusement. “Just one of the many great things I can do,” he teased. “It is typically a power exhibited by succubi and incubi, but I find it is quite useful. It is complete bodily control; when I use it, your mind is clouded and I can make you do whatever I please. In this instance, I simply made you walk around.”

Alfred shuddered. Ivan could really make him do anything he wanted, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him? The thought alone was terrifying, reminding him once again that he was dealing with an _ extremely _ powerful demon. If he could control Alfred with the cuffs on, he didn’t want to know just how much damage he could do without them. When he glanced over at Arthur, the Englishman’s eyes were wide with intrigue.

“And you can use this power whenever you want? Are there any downsides?” 

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. “I use it infrequently, but I can do it whenever I please,” he said, pausing for a moment. “There is a downside to all of my powers, unfortunately.”

Arthur prepared to type, glancing up at Ivan to urge him to continue. When he didn’t, he frowned. “Ah. So you’re not going to tell us?”

Ivan laughed and shook his head. “What kind of King would I be if I exposed all of my weaknesses to you humans?” He quipped, raising a silver eyebrow. “I will only tell you that it has some relation to the biology of my species. Other than that, I cannot reveal much.”

Disappointed, Arthur sighed and nodded. “I can understand that, I suppose. In that case, I guess I would like to know more about your biology. I’ve never seen a demon that drank blood before, how does that work?”

Ivan seemed grateful for the change in subject. He tilted his head up and opened his mouth, letting Arthur watch as two fangs descended from his gums, sharp and glistening. When he closed his mouth again, the tips of the teeth poked out between his lips, only adding to his intimidating physique. “I can put them down at will for the most part, although if I am hungry enough, they will unsheath on their own."

After a moment, the tips of Ivan’s fangs disappeared as they sheathed themselves once more. “I do not keep them out all the time as I could potentially hurt myself. You see, our fangs have a potent venom that acts as a blood thinner to humans, but as a toxin to us. If I were to consume too much of the venom when feeding, it could be extremely harmful to me,” he explained.

Arthur paused in his typing, raising an eyebrow. “So if you were to drink from a human, they wouldn’t die?”

Ivan shook his head. “Of course not, that is only a silly tale you humans tell. There is no need to kill a human in order to drink from them. It varies from demon to demon, but our venom actually helps with the process; it can act as a numbing agent, and sometimes even makes the experience pleasurable.”

Alfred snorted, glancing up from his phone with an amused look. “You’re telling me that people get off from being  _ bitten _ by a demon?” He scoffed in disbelief.

“Some do,” Ivan replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “It depends.”

Arthur elbowed Alfred, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “If you drink from humans, how have you been able to sustain yourself in Hell? Surely there’s not a lot of fresh bodies down there.”

Ivan gave Arthur an amused look, leaning back in the arm chair and crossing his legs. “Being the King certainly has its perks. I do not wish to brag, but typically my meals are brought to me without much trouble. And do not worry, either--they are not held against their will. They are offered a room in my palace for the night, and when they have recovered they are returned to their homes.”

Alfred cleared his throat in interruption, glancing between Arthur and Ivan. "That's actually kinda why I asked you to come over, Artie…" he said, fingers fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie. "I'm not sure how I'm gonna get blood for Ivan, and I figured you, y'know, might be able to help."

Arthur scoffed, his patience quickly going out the window. "Let me get this straight," he said, snapping his laptop shut. "You took  _ my _ book without my permission, used it to summon a demon without consulting me first, and now you want  _ me _ to help you figure out how to feed him?"

Alfred rubbed his neck bashfully, face heating with embarrassment. "I mean…"

"No, Alfred. Don't even start," Arthur said, shoving his books back into his bag. "You blatantly went against  _ everything _ I have ever said in regards to demons, and you've only created more work for me," he seethed, slipping the strap over his shoulder. "Maybe I would have helped if you'd consulted me first. Hell, you've got the bloody King of Hell in your flat! He is beyond any of the demons I have ever seen, and if you had asked my permission, I would have certainly agreed to help you."

Arthur stood up, glaring at his friend. "You're lucky I even agreed to stop by in the first place after the stunt you pulled. You're on your own now," he said, quickly heading for the door. Alfred jumped from his seat and grabbed for Arthur's arm, attempting to keep the wizard from leaving. 

"Come on, Artie. I know I fucked up but I already said sorry like a hundred times!" Alfred grumbled, pulling back when Arthur slapped his hand away. "Please, I promise I'll make it up you--just help me out here, man."

"No. You summoned him, you need to figure it out yourself," Arthur snapped. "He's a thousand year old demon, not a child. I'm sure it couldn't be that hard," he added in exasperation, tugging the door open and quickly stepping out.

Alfred watched in dismay as Arthur stomped off. He could practically see the smoke rising from the Englishman's ears, but he sighed softly and closed the door. He'd have to text Arthur later when he'd calmed down a little. After a moment of contemplating he returned to the couch, giving Ivan an apologetic shrug.

"Sorry about that."

The demon gave him a sympathetic smile that was wildly uncharacteristic for a creature of such an intimidating appearance. Alfred was genuinely startled by the gentleness in the demon king's face, although he supposed sympathy was better than being clobbered to death for being a bad host. "It is alright, friendships can be tricky."

Alfred laughed weakly. "You're telling me," he grumbled, pausing before continuing. "Thanks for not kicking my ass or anything, though. I figured you'd be pissed." After reading about demons for some time, Alfred had the notion that demons generally weren't the most kind creatures out there, although Ivan certainly challenged a lot of what he had thought before.

Ivan tilted his head. "You seem to have a gross misconception about demons."

"How so?"

"You think that the only thing we know is violence. Killing, forcing others to submit to our will," Ivan replied simply. "You humans think we are like animals, with only one purpose. But for the most part, we live our lives just as you do--we have jobs and families, we love and care for our friends and peers. Death is not the main desire of a demon."

Alfred sighed softly and bowed his head. He had a lot to learn.


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan experiences the joys of human life, and Alfred has a midlife crisis. Enter Ludwig, Ivan's demonic advisor.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance as he was bombarded by yet another messenger demon, the sixth of the day. It wasn't even past noon yet and he was already swamped. He accepted the stack of paperwork with a deadpan expression, gesturing for the lower demon to set them on the huge oaken desk.

With the King of Hell being gone for two weeks already, Ludwig had been forced to fill in while Ivan was on ‘vacation.’ He’d received only one short message from the demon telling him that he was fine and well, and that he was simply busy in the human world, but there was no telling when Ivan would return to his post. With the king gone, the work was only piling up faster and faster, and Ludwig couldn't remember when he’d last taken a break.

Another demon stepped into the office, bowing respectfully to the advisor. 

“What do you want?” Ludwig snapped, the beginnings of a headache blossoming in his temples. He was overworked and exhausted, that much clear in the slump of his shoulders and the increasing amount of wrinkles in his suit. “Make it quick.”

The messenger quickly passed over a large envelope, clearly nervous around the annoyed demon. Ludwig snatched it from his subordinate, slicing the seal open and scanning the contents. His eyebrows instantly furrowed, and he brought the papers closer to his face as he reread the words a few times to make sure he understood them correctly.

Ludwig set the papers down on his desk, his shoulders tense. "Is that all?" He asked the messenger, voice tight with stress and irritation. After the demon had nodded, he gestured to the door and said nothing more, watching as his subordinate quickly scurried off. When he was finally alone, he groaned softly and rested his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. 

It was going to be a long day.

[ - ]

"Are you sure about this?"

Ivan nodded his head eagerly, Alfred sighing softly in response. For the past week and a half Alfred had been stuck inside his flat, too paranoid to leave. He couldn't bring Ivan out with him for fear that someone would see him, but he couldn't leave him alone either. Although he had begun to trust the demon, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he could just leave him at his house without supervision. Arthur had warned him that demons could be deceptive creatures with ulterior motives, yet Ivan had yet to show any sign that he would go against their agreement. The gold cuffs stayed locked around his wrists, the majority of his powers locked away with them.

"I dunno about this…" Alfred muttered, crossing his arms skeptically as he watched the demon fix his hair in the bathroom mirror, having recently figured out how to work the shower. Alfred wasn't sure how Ivan had managed to fit his huge physique in the tiny shower stall, but he was clean now, and that was all that mattered.

"Oh, do not worry," Ivan replied, glancing at Alfred in the mirror. "Nobody will even notice me, I promise."

"Uh, somebody's going to notice," Alfred huffed, eyes falling on Ivan's large horns. "You're not the most conspicuous creature, Ivan."

The demon laughed and rolled his eyes. Over the past two weeks Ivan had begun to relax around the human, learning more and more about Alfred and his people--yet he still had not been allowed outside. He had insisted over and over that Alfred let him out, both so he could grab a quick meal and so he could see more of the human realm, yet the human still seemed doubtful.

"I would not go out like this," Ivan replied, pausing for a moment and closing his eyes. The golden cuffs glowed as his powers worked, the residual demonic energy spilling over. 

Alfred blinked once, and suddenly Ivan looked completely different. His horns and tail were gone, and he looked… ordinary. Although his immense height and bulkiness remained, Alfred was sure he could simply be mistaken for a bodybuilder.

"...It is a little uncomfortable, but I can bear the unpleasantness if it means I get to go outside," Ivan said, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. It was certainly bizarre to see himself without his demonic attributes. 

Alfred gaped. "So when were you planning on telling me you could do that?" He huffed. He stood on his tiptoes and waved his hand over Ivan's head where his horns would be, expecting them to have completely disappeared, instead hitting his hand on something  _ extremely _ hard. "Fuck!"

Ivan winced as his horns were knocked against, rolling his eyes. "They are not gone, Alfred, just invisible," he said. "It is the same power I use to hide my wings."

Alfred glanced at Ivan's back, furrowing his eyebrows. It was hard for him to believe that Ivan had wings when he couldn't see him, but his curiosity got the best of him. He cautiously reached a hand out, feeling around until his fingers brushed against a soft object. He looked up and met Ivan's gaze, scanning the demon's face for any sign that he should stop. Ivan simply stared back, watching Alfred with mild amusement.

"This is so fucking  _ weird _ ," Alfred muttered, brushing his hand downward, his fingers catching on smooth feathers. "So you're telling me that this whole time they've just been sitting there, and I just couldn't see them?" He asked, pulling his hand back when a feather dropped into his palm. As soon as it disconnected from Ivan's body, it faded into appearance, a stark black against Alfred's hand.

Ivan nodded his head a little. "Yes," he confirmed, laughing softly when Alfred held the long feather up to his face to inspect it, blue eyes wide with intrigue. 

"But you said it was like an intimate thing to show someone your wings," Alfred said, recalling one of the earlier conversations they'd had. It was hard to remember all of the shit Ivan had told him, but he did his best.

"That is also correct--but I am not  _ showing _ you my wings, am I?" Ivan hummed softly, quirking an eyebrow. "They are still invisible."

Alfred set the feather on the edge of the sink. "I guess not… but how is seeing them intimate and touching them not?" He huffed, jabbing a finger into Ivan's chest. "You demons are so fucking confusing."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "That is just how it is. If you were a demon, you would understand," he replied. "Others accidentally bump into my wings all the time--is that intimate? I do not consider it so. They must be cleaned too, and I have my servants do that for me--that is not intimate either. But if I were to show them to anyone, it would only be because I trust them immensely. Only a few others have seen my wings before."

Alfred supposed that did make a little sense, although he still thought primal demon culture was a little confusing. From what he'd learned, Ivan's way of doing things was  _ completely _ different from the majority of the other demons, which just made it even more complicated. "Who, then? Oh, is there a Queen of Hell down there?" Alfred teased with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

Ivan scoffed and crossed his arms. "No, there is not. I rule alone, save for my advisor."

"Then has your advisor seen them?" 

"Yes, as we are very close--we have to be in order for things to run smoothly," Ivan replied with a short nod. "I have seen Ludwig's wings, and he has seen mine. But do  _ not _ get the wrong idea."

Alfred grinned mischievously, completely getting the wrong idea. "So you and your advisor, huh?" He teased, nudging Ivan's arm playfully. "You're  _ really _ close?"

"We are close friends, Alfred. Nothing more."

"Sure buddy, whatever you say," Alfred laughed, winking at Ivan, who's pale face had begun to redden with embarrassment. "So wait, I've got a question then--"

"This is the last question you get for today," Ivan replied, exasperated. "I will answer it, but after that, we are leaving."

"Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist," Alfred chuckled, rolling his eyes. "So theoretically, if you were to fuck someone, would you let them see your wings?"

Ivan scoffed, looking offended by the vulgarity and intimacy of such a question. "Alfred," he said, voice low with warning, "why would you ask something like that?"

Alfred held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey! I didn't know it was such a personal question, I'm just curious," he replied, pouting slightly. "You don't have to answer if you don't wanna."

Ivan shook his head and left the bathroom. "Do  _ not _ ask me something like that again. Just this once, I will grace you with a response," he grumbled. "It is complicated, but the simple answer is yes."

"Whaddaya mean 'it's complicated?'"

" _ Alfred-- _ "

"Right, sorry, sorry," Alfred winced, biting his lip nervously. He was afraid the demon would lash out, but instead Ivan took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"That is enough questions for now. If you ask again later,  _ nicely _ , I may have a better answer," Ivan replied curtly, hand hovering above the doorknob. "Can we leave?"

Alfred nodded and grabbed his keys from the peg next to the door. "Yeah, let's go. Just don't do anything weird, alright?" He said as he unlocked the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Ivan scoffed. "You are the one who does all the weird stuff, not me."

Alfred was glad to see Ivan had learned to joke around a little. When they had first met, things had been extremely tense between the two of them. Alfred had attempted to alleviate some of the awkwardness through joking around, but Ivan never seemed to understand them; he'd just tilt his head in the way he always did and stare at the human with an intrigued look, which Alfred wasn't sure if he should find creepy or endearing. However, as the time passed and the two were forced to deal with eachothers bullshit on a daily basis, Ivan had begun to pick up on some of the human social cues. Although he certainly wasn't an expert, Alfred was glad to see some improvement.

Alfred led Ivan out of the driveway, unlocking his car and slipping into the driver's seat. The demon ambled over slowly, his eyes wide with wonder as he took in his surroundings. He almost broke the handle when he opened up the passenger side door, squeezing into the seat with more than a little trouble. He had to duck his head so he wouldn't hit his horns on the roof of the car, and his invisible wings required some maneuvering to keep them from getting crushed.

Alfred snickered, amused by the obvious discomfort in Ivan's face at being squished into his car, which wasn’t small by any standards. "You alright there, big guy?"

Ivan grumbled unhappily, glaring at Alfred. "Just go, the sooner we get to wherever you are taking me, the better."

Alfred started the car and pulled out of the driveway, not bothering to tell Ivan he needed to wear a seatbelt, mostly because he wasn't sure it would even fit around the demon's huge body. The ride was silent except for the faint music spilling from the radio, some old 70s tunes Alfred didn't bother to pay attention to. 

Ivan peered out the window as they drove, his uncomfortable expression warping into that of awe and surprise as he watched the world pass by outside the car. He’d never even been in a car before--everything was so  _ new _ . 

Alfred smiled slightly when he saw just how much Ivan seemed to be enjoying the drive, pulling his car into a parking lot. He had never expected a demon to be so interested in the human world, not when they had powers beyond even the smartest human’s imagination; to see Ivan so invested in the mundanity of human life made Alfred’s heart warm a little. “Come on,” he beckoned as he stepped out of the car, clicking his keys to lock it behind him. 

Ivan followed Alfred, lavender eyes wide as the human led him into what was a small park, a concrete path leading them to a large fountain in the center. All around, people played and chatted, some tossing balls for their dogs and others sitting with their families and simply enjoying the time spent together. The weather was warm and a gentle breeze blew through the trees, knocking some of the golden and red leaves to the ground. Ivan watched with fascination, sitting down on a bench beside Alfred.

“Hey, you look surprised,” Alfred laughed, leaning back against the bench and turning slightly in his seat so he could look at Ivan. “You’ve been here before though, haven’t you?”

Ivan nodded a little and watched as a leaf floated down in front of him, landing on the sidewalk by his foot. He gently lifted his shoe and stepped on it, curious, smiling a little when it let out a satisfying  _ crunch _ . “I have. But that was eons ago, Alfred. Life was very different back then,” he said softly, closing his eyes when the breeze blew in his face, ruffling his hair. 

“I can only imagine,” Alfred chuckled. “What was it like back then?” He asked after a moment, peering up at Ivan as he relaxed in the warm autumn air, an almost serene look over his strong features.

“It was unpleasant,” Ivan replied without opening his eyes. “For demons, I suppose it was not horrible--but it was terrible for humans. Sure, we had food whenever we needed it, but only on account for just how many humans were dying,” he said, pausing for a second as he carefully considered his next words. “Nobody was… happy. These people,” he gestured around to the park, “they all look so happy--they are laughing and smiling, they are enjoying life. Back then, there was only fear and hunger and death.”

“Thank God for the invention of hygiene and all that shit, right?” Alfred teased, leaning on Ivan playfully and earning a soft laugh from the demon. “But seriously, that sounds really bad. I can’t even really imagine what that would be like,” he admitted. “I mean, I’ve read about it in history class like ages ago, but it’s hard to really grasp that all of those things actually _ happened _ .”

Ivan nodded in understanding. “That is part of being human, I suppose. You never live long enough to see just how much hardship there really is.”

Alfred scoffed and elbowed Ivan’s arm, the demon’s eyes flickering open before rolling in amusement. “Hey, if I spent all of my life worrying about all the bad shit going on, that would be a really fucking bad way to live,” he laughed. “We just gotta make the most of the time we’ve been given.”

Ivan smiled a little, catching another leaf as it drifted down from the trees. He held it in his hand for a moment before letting it fall, his eyes following it as it landed on the sidewalk. “Does it scare you?”   
  
“What?”

“Death.”

Alfred puffed his cheeks out, pouting. “Stop talking like that! You’re gonna make me have a midlife crisis!”

Ivan laughed softly and crossed his arms. “I am serious, Alfred.”

Alfred rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh. “I think it scares everyone, man. I mean, most people don’t really know what comes after death. We don’t really know where we’ll go, or if what we’ve done is good enough. No offense, but I don’t think most humans want to go to Hell.”

“None taken. That is reasonable.”

“I dunno, Ivan. I think the majority of people try not to think about it since it’s kinda sad,” Alfred continued. He paused for a moment and considered the demon, raising an eyebrow. “Hey, demons die too. Are  _ you _ guys afraid of death?”

Ivan shrugged. “For most of us, death is so far in our future that it is foolish for us to spend time even thinking about it,” he admitted. “Modern demons live for millenia. That is a long time to be worried about dying.”

“But you’re not a modern demon. How much time do you have?”   
  


Ivan smiled weakly, looking pained. “That is the thing, even I do not know,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I could have a day, a week, or a thousand years--I have honestly been lucky to live for so long.” He shook his head, not wanting to think about all of the family and friends he had outlived. “That is what sucks about having a body that constantly works against you.”

Alfred noticed the demon’s dejection and decided it was best to change the subject. Ivan had been so happy earlier, watching the humans play and the leaves fall with childish wonder, and Alfred didn’t want to take that feeling away from him. “Hey, how about we get something to eat? Can you have human food?” 

Ivan nodded, cheering up a little at the suggestion. “I can, yes--it just does not provide any nutrients to me,” he answered, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face only for the breeze to toss them out of place once more. 

“Hey, that’s alright! Sometimes we just eat it because it tastes good, not because it’s good for us!” Alfred snorted, grabbing Ivan’s arm and tugging him up off the bench. “Not everything we do has a purpose.”

Ivan followed Alfred as he was pulled along the sidewalk, laughing. “Yes, I think I have begun to see that.”

Before long the pair had left the park behind, stepping out into a small plaza of restaurants and shops. Alfred was glad that it wasn’t busy, or else they would have been faced with the ordeal of  _ crowds _ \--with Ivan’s wings, horns, and tail only being invisible and not completely gone, he was sure that people would be extremely confused if they felt something feathery without anything actually being there. Luckily there were only a few people out and about, and there was plenty of room for them to walk around without getting too close to anyone. 

Alfred stepped up to one of his favourite restaurants, an old family-owned burger place he had found when he first moved there. It had instantly become his go-to burger place, and he often forced Arthur and Matthew to go out to lunch with him so he could show them just how awesome the food was, even when they complained about going to the same restaurant over and over again. He grinned and pulled Ivan into the building, plopping down at a table next to the window. 

Ivan looked around at the decor when he had sat down, taking everything in for a moment before glancing down at the menu that had been placed in front of him. The words swam before his eyes, startling him slightly. Ivan grabbed the laminated paper and brought it up to his face, squinting hard in an attempt to read the list of foods. When he couldn’t decipher any of the words he frowned and glanced at Alfred, who had been watching him with amusement.

“Something wrong?”

“I cannot read the menu.”

Alfred snorted and raised an eyebrow. “So you can speak English but you can’t read it?”

Ivan crossed his arms and turned his head, huffing softly. “I’ve never needed to.”

Alfred rolled his eyes and took the menu from Ivan, tucking it under his own. “That’s alright, big guy. I’ll just order for you, and you can try whatever I choose! I have a good feeling you’re gonna love it,” he grinned. Ivan was skeptical, but he let the human place his order when the waiter came over.

The two sat in pleasant silence until their food was brought out, in which Ivan’s eyes widened with surprise. The smell was absolutely tantalizing, the buns glistening deliciously and the meat still sizzling with heat. If Ivan weren’t a demon who fed solely on blood, his mouth would have been watering profusely.

Alfred thanked the waiter and grinned at Ivan, gesturing to the plate. “You go ahead, I wanna see your reaction first,” he said, his fingers itching to grab his own burger.

Ivan considered the food for a moment before carefully picking it, almost spilling the contents out the side of the bun. He huffed and shook his head a little, taking a moment to smell the bizarre food before slowly taking a bite.

Alfred watched in gleeful satisfaction as Ivan’s eyes widened with surprise. He chewed slowly before setting the burger down on the plate, clearly needing a moment to collect his thoughts. “That was… something,” he murmured, trying to find the right words to describe it, but failing.

“Good, huh?” Alfred laughed, finally grabbing his own burger and taking a huge bite, humming happily at the wonderful tastes that exploded over his tongue. Even though he’d had thousands of burgers in his lifetime, he never got bored of them. 

Ivan nodded and cleared his throat, taking a few seconds to process everything before picking his own food back up. “Mhm, it is like nothing I have ever had before,” he replied, digging in now that he knew just how good it tasted. “You humans really have invented some amazing stuff, huh?”   
  


Alfred nodded, already halfway through his meal. “Of course! I mean, if we gotta eat to survive, we might as well make that shit taste good,” he mumbled through a mouthful of burger. Ivan only laughed and smiled, eating the rest of his food in pleasant silence.

“We should get going, there’s a few more things I want to show you,” Alfred said as he tossed a few bills onto the table after the two had finished eating. “There’s really a shitton of stuff to see, but I don’t wanna overwhelm you too much,” He hummed, leading the demon out of the restaurant and back onto the sidewalk.

“I do not mind seeing so much,” Ivan replied, looking around a little more as they walked. “It is interesting to me. I like getting to see how you live your lives.”

Before Alfred could reply, Ivan grunted in surprise when he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm, and he was abruptly dragged into a nearby alleyway. He stumbled forward but steadied himself, catching a flash of blonde hair and steely blue eyes in the periphery of his vision.

His advisor stood in front of him in the alley, gripping his arm with undeterred strength. Ivan was undoubtedly surprised to see Ludwig in the human world, especially when the demon had made no attempt to hide his wings, horns, or tail--but there he was, dressed to the nines in his dark grey suit, face contorted with indignation.

"King Ivan, just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil cliffhanger for y'all ;) I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Also! Ludwig is a modern demon if that wasn't clear enough ;w;


	4. The King's Advisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan takes a quick bite, and is faced with a difficult argument.

Ludwig let go of Ivan's arm, stepping back and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've been gone for weeks, have you  _ any _ idea how much trouble you've caused me?" He snarled, eyebrows furrowed. After weeks of working overtime, Ivan could tell that Ludwig was exhausted and irritated from the dark circles beneath his eyes, his forehead wrinkled from when he had frowned one two many times.

Ivan raised a concerned look to his subordinate, but not because of the troubles in Hell. "Ludwig, quiet down," he said, quickly glancing around. A human could stumble upon them at any moment, and that would only lead to more problems.

The demon advisor was seething, leathery wings twitching in poorly-hidden indignation. " _ Don't _ tell me to quiet down. You left Hell without warning and have barely informed me of your purposes for being here. Have you forgotten that you have a kingdom to rule?!”

“I have not!” Ivan replied, unable to prevent his voice from raising in volume. “You are foolish if you think I would ever forget my people.”

“You are the foolish one here,” Ludwig growled, the anger clearly bubbling up in him, his shoulders tensing. Typically the advisor was better at hiding his displeasure, but it was clear that he had spent too many nights in his office, his patience worn past thin. “Your  _ people _ have been suffering without a king to lead them. If you were smart you would have returned to Hell within a day of being summoned--or hell, maybe you wouldn’t even have answered a summons from a random, insignificant creature--and then we wouldn’t have had to deal with this mess. But instead you waste your time frolicking around with a  _ human _ ?!”

Ivan narrowed his eyes, Ludwig’s words and clear insubordination only driving him further away from his typically calm demeanor. “Gathering information is  _ not _ a waste of time, Ludwig,” he replied tersely. Admittedly, he had been spending most of his time in Alfred’s house watching the human walk around and perform mundane activities, but he had still seen some rather interesting happenings. He had spoken with Arthur more than once as well, and their conversations were never uninformative. 

“There are others who can gather information for your kingdom, it is not a job you need to take on!” Ludwig snapped, stepping forward. “You have duties of your own, you need to focus on those instead of messing around in human affairs.”

“I simply am taking a break from my typical duties--clearly you should do the same. It would do you good,” Ivan snapped right back.

Ludwig gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath in an attempt to prevent himself from letting loose. He was so close to losing it, his self-restraint running low. “Return to Hell at once and I’ll forget this whole situation happened. We need you, your highness.”

Ivan opened his mouth to respond to his advisor but froze when he heard a soft thud behind him. He whirled around to find a human standing in the middle of the alleyway, eyes wide with surprise, their purse having fallen to the ground from shock. Although Ivan's demonic attributes were hidden, Ludwig's were not; the human could see the sharp horns and leathery wings as clear as daylight. 

The human was about to make a run for it, but Ivan pounced before they could go anywhere, covering their mouth with one hand to muffle any screams for help. He forced his energy past the golden cuffs, wincing slightly as the metal fought back against such a large influx of power. Ivan watched as the human's brown eyes faded to black as they fell under his control, gently kneeling down to lay them on the pavement once they had completely lost consciousness.

Ivan's gaze fell on Ludwig, and he snarled at the other demon. His emotions were high and he couldn't hold back his anger for much longer. "If you had done as I told and kept your voice down, I would not have had to do this," he growled, gesturing to the human's body. 

Ludwig glared right back, hands tightening into fists. "I don't see why putting a human to rest for a moment is such a big problem," he snapped. "Besides, you  _ clearly _ have not had a decent meal in a long time. You get pissy when you're hungry."

Ivan stood up from where he was kneeling, lashing out at Ludwig. "How  _ dare _ you speak to me like that?!" Ludwig flinched away from Ivan but held his ground, eyes narrowed at his superior. "You should not even be here. Return to Hell at once," he commanded, eyes glowing with rage.

"No. I can't leave you here."

Ivan raised a fist to strike Ludwig, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm. When he glanced back, his furious gaze met that of Alfred, who's pale blue eyes were wide with fear and concern. Letting a sigh out through his nose, Ivan squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alfred asked carefully, keeping his hand on Ivan's bicep as if he were the only thing keeping the demon grounded--which wasn't far from the truth. He watched as the demon king's shoulders slumped, his eyes opening after a moment. He looked exhausted and beaten, but no longer completely outraged, the dying embers of his anger reflected in his lavender eyes. 

"Alfred, meet my advisor, Ludwig," Ivan spoke after a long moment of silence, clenching his jaw and gesturing to the other demon. Alfred's lips pulled together in a frown, but he slowly nodded in greeting to Ludwig, who didn't look the slightest bit amused. 

"Uh, hey," Alfred said awkwardly before glancing at the human laying on the pavement. "They're not dead… right?"

Ivan shook his head, shrugging Alfred's hand off of his arm before kneeling down beside the body. "No… just under a trance," he sighed. 

...And finally his eyes fell on the human's neck, the exposed skin tempting him in his vulnerable state. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now, the emotional high he'd just gone through throwing him for a loop. Ludwig had been right--he was starving. It has been weeks since he'd last had a meal of any kind, and just thinking about having a quick bite made his mouth water. Involuntarily, he felt his fangs attempt to push their way past his gums, but he clenched his jaw and forced them to stay put.

Ludwig noticed the small twitch in his superior's face, following Ivan's gaze before sighing softly. "Ivan, you cannot starve yourself. You need to eat," he replied cautiously. 

Ivan rubbed his face, clearly conflicted. He paused for a long moment, Alfred and Ludwig glancing at each other in awkward silence. "Leave me. I will contact you later," he said, glancing up at Ludwig when he had regained a shred of his composure. As if knowing the king's intentions, he gave Ivan a curt nod before ducking around the corner, a small  _ woosh _ the only sign that Ludwig had left.

Alfred bit his lip, watching Ivan closely. Although he wasn't as accustomed to reading the demon's expression as Ludwig, he could tell that the king was trying to resist his needs as much as possible. As much as he hated to admit it, Ivan was a living being like he was, and he needed to eat. When the demon began to rise, he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. He knew Ivan could have easily resisted, could have pushed him away and stood, but he didn't. 

"You should do it," Alfred said, glancing at the unconscious human. "Eat, I mean. If you're really that hungry… you should do it."

Ivan glanced from Alfred to the human that lay before him, face contorted with what he could believe to be sadness. He shook his head. "It is against their will, I should not do it…"

Alfred sighed softly and kneeled down beside Ivan, gently squeezing his shoulder. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he felt the need to comfort the demon, to let him know that he was there, and he wouldn't leave him. "But you're hungry. You need food just as much as anyone else," he rationalized, only earning another head shake from Ivan. 

Alfred had never met a demon before, but he has not expected the first one he would meet to be so  _ human _ . Sure, he knew not all demons were the same, but the compassion and sympathy that Ivan showed was more than anything he could have ever expected. Ivan never ceased to surprise him; although it was clear he was still one hundred percent demon, there was part of Alfred that believed he  _ could _ have been human if things had only been a little different. 

"I cannot," Ivan replied, expression pained. He was fighting hard against his needs, and he slowly rose from the ground after a moment, repeating the words like a mantra, "I cannot."

Alfred's mouth worked faster than his mind, and before he could stop himself, the words were already out. "Then drink from me." As soon as he had said it, he knew he couldn't take it back--and he didn't want to. It felt right, even if he didn't know why he felt that way. "I'm not letting you starve, big guy," he added with a soft chuckle, smiling up at the demon.

Ivan looked bewildered, but the pained expression dissolved from his features. Alfred decided he looked best when he wasn't in emotional torment, which he supposed was true for most people. "What? You would let me?"

"...Yeah, I don't see why not. You said you don't have to kill to eat, right?" A nod. "Then I'm okay with it, just… be careful, yeah?"

Ivan reached out and squeezed Alfred's shoulder, copying the action the human had done for him just a minute ago. "I promise I will," he said before glancing around the alleyway. "But not here. Someone could see," he murmured, and Alfred was delighted to see the smallest of smiles forming on the demon's face.

Alfred dragged Ivan back to the car and drove them back to his house, not minding the silence that formed between them. Ivan seemed calmer now, more collected, more like the Ivan Alfred had grown to know. After seeing him angry at Ludwig in the alleyway, he knew he never wanted to make the king angry. He was fucking terrifying when he was that furious. 

Alfred slipped off his shoes when they arrived back at his flat, surveying Ivan as the demon considered where it would be best to feed. Eventually he settled on the couch, gesturing for the human to sit down next to him.

Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Although Ivan had told him time and time again that he would not hurt him, he still didn't trust the demon one hundred percent. For all he knew, Ivan could rip his throat out the second he even got close, but he did his best not to think about the possibilities. Instead he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as Ivan gently touched his neck, calloused fingers feeling around for his pulse. The touch disappeared after a moment and was replaced by the sharp point of Ivan's fangs, his breathing tickling the side of his neck. Alfred could feel the demon hesitating, and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Hey, go ahead. You don't needa wait or anything."

With the human's permission, Ivan gently sank his fangs into the soft skin of Alfred's neck, feeling the thumping pulse against his lips. After a moment the blood began to flow over Ivan's tongue, and he drank.

Alfred had never felt something so  _ bizarre _ . There was no pain since the venom had worked within seconds of entering his body, but instead a rush of tingling warmth spread throughout his limbs and a dull tugging feeling bloomed in his neck. He vaguely remembered the conversation he'd had with Arthur and Ivan a couple weeks before, when the demon had mentioned that feeding could even be pleasurable. He finally understood what Ivan had meant; he had not been referring to arousal or anything sexual, but instead to the feeling of euphoria and cozy warmness that the venom seemed to cause. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, his fingers and toes tingling as the blood was drained from his body.

In all honesty, Alfred didn't mind it, although it was definitely a first for him. Never in a million years had he ever imagined himself letting a demon feed off of him--Hell, he had never even imagined he'd get to  _ meet _ a demon in the first place.

After sitting still for what felt like ages, Alfred finally began to feel the effects of losing so much blood. He could feel a dull ache in his temples, and although his body still felt warm and fuzzy, he was beginning to feel dizzy. Ivan seemed to notice the second that Alfred's body reacted to the loss of blood and he slowly pulled away, releasing the human's neck and brushing some dribbles away with his hand. 

"Sorry--I usually do not drink so much," Ivan apologized bashfully, helping Alfred lean back against the couch. "Usually I do not need to, as I have a meal ready for whenever I need one."

Alfred laughed softly, his mind feeling a little foggy. "Hey, it's okay big guy," he said, rubbing a hand over his face and squeezing his eyes shut to combat the incoming headache. "Fuck, it felt pretty good at the start," he admitted with a soft groan, face scrunched up in displeasure, "but now it feels like my head is gonna explode."

Ivan smiled sympathetically, even if Alfred couldn't see it. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He offered.

"Would it be too much to ask you to help me to my bed? Ahh… I'm not sure I can get myself there."

Ivan laughed softly. "No, of course not. You should not walk anyways," he said, scooping the human up. He weighed almost nothing to the demon king, and he carried Alfred to the bedroom with ease. Carefully, Ivan lowered him onto bed before gently removing his glasses from his face, folding the arms in and setting them on the nightstand. 

Alfred closed his eyes, looking about ready to pass out. His face was a little pale, although that was to be expected from someone who'd just lost a fair bit of blood. 

Ivan decided it was perhaps best for him to stay and watch the other for a while to ensure that nothing bad happened to him, so he plopped down on the floor next to the bed, peering up at Alfred. His horns and tail had since reappeared, and said appendage swished gently behind him as he watched his companion slowly drift off. He listened to Alfred's heartbeat slow down until it steadied out, signaling that he had finally fallen asleep. The beat was a little sluggish as it was, although Ivan wasn't too concerned--his own heart thumped at a snail's pace in his chest, the blood he had taken from Alfred helping to fuel it.

Ivan sighed softly and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Yet another downside of being a primal demon; his species was not nearly as evolved as some of the modern demons, which meant less bodily efficiency. Even if he had powers that were stronger than any modern demons, he couldn't even compare when it came to biology. His body could only produce small amounts of blood itself, which meant he needed to consume more in order to sustain himself. If he didn't, his heart would slow to a crawl and eventually it would give out from having to work so hard. There was a reason primal demons were practically extinct, and it wasn't just because of their unconventional reproductive systems.

Ivan was lucky to be alive, but he knew it was only because of his social status. As the King of Hell, he could have meals brought to him whenever he pleased which allowed for him to garner muscle and physical strength most primal demons had never even dreamed of having; he didn't have to fight against his own people for scarce resources or wonder when his next meal would be. He felt bad for his ancestors, those who had died young without being able to raise families or grow old… but here he was, one of the last of his kind, thriving and leading Hell. He could only hope they would be proud of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter before we get some more angst ;w; I hope you enjoyed!!


	5. A Difficult Choice

Ivan didn't realize he had fallen asleep until a gentle tap on his shoulder brought him back to consciousness. He yawned quietly and opened his eyes, his vision blurry with sleep for a minute before everything came back into focus. When it did, it was Alfred's bright blue eyes that entered his line of sight first.

"I thought demons didn't need sleep," Alfred teased gently, his face having filled with color once more--he was clearly feeling better, his body having replenished enough of its lost fluids for his headache and weakness to dissipate.

Ivan laughed softly and stretched his arms, humming when his joints popped satisfyingly. "I never said demons _could_ _not_ sleep," he teased right back, pushing himself up off the floor and fixing his mussed-up hair. "Just that is simply uncommon and unnecessary for us to do so."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, buddy," He laughed before heading out to the kitchen, knowing that Ivan would trail behind him. "Hey, I know it's not really my place to ask, but… your advisor. He seemed pretty angry at you," he mused after a moment of careful consideration, turning the kettle on. "Is everything alright?" Alfred had only heard the last part of the conversation with Ludwig, and he was a little glad he hadn’t been there for the majority of it.

Ivan sighed as he recalled their argument, sitting down at the little kitchen table. "He wants me to return to Hell," he explained, folding his hands on the wood surface. "Without me, Ludwig has had to fill in for both my duties and his own, and it seems as if the workload is getting to him."

Alfred scoffed as he fixed up his cup of coffee, his spoon clinking against the sides of the mug as he stirred it. "I don't blame him for being angry, then. No offense, but you did kinda leave him to fend for himself."

Ivan looked unamused, but he only shook his head. "Yes, I know. I should not have come here in the first place, but I was curious."

Alfred sat down across from Ivan, tapping his fingers on the rim of his cup as he waited for it to cool. Thinking for a moment, he sighed, "I guess it's kinda my fault too, I did summon you here."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "It is not your fault," he countered. "I am the King, I can choose to answer a summons. Regular demons cannot. I did not  _ have _ to appear when you summoned me, but I did. That is on me."

Alfred sipped his coffee with a frown, unsure of how to respond. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit guilty, even if Ivan didn’t think this it was his fault.

The demon sighed and rested his face in his palms. “I should go back,” he murmured, voice muffled slightly by his hands. “I cannot abandon Ludwig or my people. I… I have duties, Alfred. People to take care of. I cannot just stay here and let them fend for themselves while I have fun here in your realm.”

Alfred's face softened with sadness, his eyebrows pulling into a frown. “You’ve been having fun here?”

Ivan shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back against the chair, conflicted. “I…. Yes,” he answered after a long pause, peeking at Alfred cautiously as if the human was going to make fun of him for enjoying their time together. “I have learned  _ so _ much in just a matter of weeks. I did not realize how intricate your lives were. There is so much to  _ see _ and  _ do _ and—“

“You want to stay.”

Ivan bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He did want to stay, to learn more about the human world--and more about Alfred--but he just couldn’t. It wasn’t right for him to leave Ludwig to take care of the whole kingdom by himself. Not only was he forcing the demonic advisor to overwork himself to the brink of total exhaustion, he was destroying his reputation as well. He had no doubt that the demons of Hell had noticed his absence almost as soon as he had disappeared, and they would likely think that he had abandoned them for the human realm. He couldn’t just leave them to think that he had betrayed them so harshly, and he knew that his actions needed to be corrected.

“Ivan?” Alfred asked quietly when the demon hadn’t responded, snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Yes, I do want to stay…” Ivan murmured, taking a deep breath, “but I cannot. It is wrong for me to let my people suffer; I have to put their needs before mine. That is what a good king would do.”

Alfred reached over and gently squeezed Ivan's shoulder. He knew that the demon king was right, but a part him didn't want Ivan to leave, even if that meant neglecting his duties to do so. He still had so much to show him and to do with him, and over the weeks they'd spent together he had… grown somewhat fond of the demon. They'd spent days on end with each other, both learning and laughing together, and Alfred felt as if he'd become friends with Ivan. 

"You're a good man, Ivan," Alfred said gently, the words leaving his mouth before he could think about what he was saying. "You've taught me a lot about demons and even though we've barely breached the surface and I'm still  _ so _ curious, I understand that you have to leave," he said, smiling sympathetically. "You've got your own life, and I've got mine." 

Ivan couldn't help but smile a little, feeling his face warm at the sentimental comments from the human. "Thank you, Alfred," he said softly. "I have a feeling that this will not be the last time we see each other," he said before slowly standing up, clearly reluctant to have to leave. "Can you keep a secret?" He added after a moment, his clothes shimmering as they transformed from casual sweatpants into the same pinstriped suit he'd been summoned in.

Alfred nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "Of course I can!"

Ivan laughed quietly and smoothed out the front of his suit, his mood clearly boosted by his companions enthusiasm. "Then I will tell you that I do not mind being summoned, as long as it is by you," he teased gently, nudging Alfred's shoulder. "I would not mind if you called on me every once in a while, so that we can catch up."

Alfred grinned widely, and Ivan couldn't help but think that he looked handsome with such a bright smile. "You know I'm gonna do it now that you've given me permission," he said, elbowing the demon king playfully. 

Ivan chuckled and nodded before gently holding his arms out to Alfred, the gold cuffs still locked around his wrists. Alfred had completely forgotten that he technically still had control over Ivan, and that the demon king’s powers had been forced into submission for so long. "I will need you to unlock these before I can be on my way," he hummed. "I cannot lead Hell with my powers locked away."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Is there a key or something?" He asked, taking Ivan's forearms in his hands and considering the cuffs, the strong muscle hard beneath his fingers.

Ivan shook his head. "No. They will only open for you, since it was you who I made the deal with," he explained. "Just touch the seal, and they will unlock."

Alfred nodded before taking a closer look, his eyes falling on the seal Ivan had told him about: a horned bear surrounded by fire. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he gently poked the seal and caught a faint  _ click _ as they unlocked.

"What's it supposed to symbolize?" Alfred asked as the cuffs dissipated in a shimmer of gold, leaving the king's wrists bare.

Ivan smiled a little, his lavender eyes full of mischief. "Maybe one day I will tell you," he said playfully, earning an eye roll from the human.

"You big tease."

Ivan winked at Alfred before turning to leave, until he was abruptly stopped.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's huge form, squeezing him in a tight hug. He couldn't even fit his arms around Ivan since the demon was so big, but he didn't mind; up close and personal, he was sturdy and comforting, his muscular physique making him a wonder to hug.

Alfred wasn't sure why he did it, his body working before his brain could comprehend what was going on…. but he didn't regret it one bit.

Ivan looked surprised, unsure of what to do. It was clear he wasn't used to such intimacy, and Alfred huffed softly at the thought that Ivan had been deprived of something as wonderful as a hug. He peeked up at the demon, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. "Please tell me you've at least been  _ hugged _ before."

Ivan rolled his eyes, face heating up with embarrassment. He could feel Alfred's heart beating against his chest, the human's arms wound tightly around his body. "Of course I have. I have just… never hugged a human before."

Alfred smirked in amusement. "Then I guess I'll be your first," he snickered, wiggling his eyebrows at the innuendo. Ivan rolled his eyes but slowly moved to hug back, squeezing Alfred gently and making sure he didn't crush the human’s ribs with his immense strength.

Never in a million years would Alfred admit that he just felt  _ right _ in Ivan's arms. The demon was his friend, and the coziness of his hugs just filled Alfred with a warmth and tenderness he had never felt before.

After a moment Alfred pushed Ivan back, ignoring the blush that was creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "Alright, no more sappy shit! You should really go before Ludwig gets even more pissed at you or something."

Ivan nodded and said nothing more, smiling gently at Alfred before disappearing in the blink of an eye with a soft  _ woosh _ .

[ - ]

Ivan sighed softly as he landed in his office, frowning at the large amounts of paperwork that were piled all around the room. Ludwig had glanced up from the desk when his superior had arrived, setting down his pen mid-report. 

"Welcome back, your highness," Ludwig replied courteously, standing up and gently bowing to Ivan. He was clearly in a much better mood than before, seemingly relieved that the king had returned to relinquish him from some of the burden he had taken on. "As you can see, we're a little behind…"

Ivan nodded a little and rubbed his face, taking a deep breath before moving to take a seat at the desk. "Yes, I apologize for my prolonged absence. Alfred managed to talk some sense into me," he murmured, picking up where Ludwig had left off.

The advisor raised an eyebrow, moving to the other side of the desk and pulling up a chair so he could sit across from his king. "Humans really are intriguing creatures," he replied, grabbing a stack of papers to get started on. "I don't understand them one bit. They have so many weird rituals which they perform for no reason, I suppose it's a miracle their species had lasted so long," he mused. 

Ivan chuckled softly as he scribbled his signature on the bottom of a report before setting it aside, continuing on to the next. "Yes, that is one of the great many things I learned during my time in their world," he said. "I thought they were simple-minded creatures, but as it turns out, they are a lot more complex than I had believed."

Ludwig only nodded slightly and continued sifting through the paperwork until his fingers fell on a certain envelope that had managed to get lost among the reports and financial policies. He made a noise of disgust as he read the address line. "A letter from Bonnefoy, should I throw it away?"

Ivan laughed softly and rolled his eyes at the mention of their incubus friend, shaking his head slightly and holding out his hand. "Let me take a look, and we will dispose of it if necessary," he said, taking the letter when it was handed over. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d needed to throw away a letter from the incubus because it was doused in perfume or just simply too vulgar. The envelope screamed elegance, a dark red with golden lettering and a wax seal. Of course Francis had put so much effort into something so simple; the incubus was all too well known for his ornate and dramatic gestures.

Ivan cut open the envelope and pulled the letter out, unfolding the paper and skimming over the contents. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he quickly reread the letter before setting it down and starting to laugh. "I should have known."

Intrigued, Ludwig snatched the letter from Ivan and read it over, snorting when he had finished. "A ball? Really?" He handed the slip of paper back to the king, "Are you going to go?"

Francis Bonnefoy, one of the richest demons in Hell, was hosting a ball. It wasn't uncharacteristic of him at all, considering he spent most of his time either partying or warming someone's bed, but from the looks of it, this was an actual  _ serious _ ball, not just some sex fest (which Ivan had had the misfortune of being invited to before). Francis wasn't exactly known for his tricks either as he was typically more than forward about his intentions, so it was unlikely that the ball was anything scandalous… which gave Ivan no reason not to go.

Ivan considered the letter, checking the date and some of the finer details. "I suppose I should go," he mused. "I need to boost my reputation after being away for so long, after all. If I engage with the community, perhaps they will forget about my neglect," he shrugged, finding the RSVP details at the bottom. 

Ludwig tapped his chin in thought. "You know, that isn't a terrible idea," he admitted, "but I'm sending a couple guards with you, just in case."

Ivan chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "What is an incubus going to do against  _ me _ ?" He snorted. "Have sex with me? Pft, please. I would not be too worried, Ludwig. If anything gets hairy, I am more than capable of handing it myself." 

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “I don’t doubt your capabilities, but it’s always better to be safe than sorry,” he scolded, returning to the pile of paperwork which just didn’t seem to be getting any smaller. They definitely had a lot to get caught up on.

“Then you should come too, Ludwig,” Ivan suggested. “I am sure that Francis will have invited you as well, the invitation must just be lost in all of these piles of papers,” he chuckled softly, gesturing about to the messy, paper-filled office. “I will RSVP for both of us, and you can come along and supervise.”

Huffing in annoyance, Ludwig only shook his head and focused back on his reports, knowing that there was no way to convince his superior to let him skip the party.

“I wonder what the occasion is,” Ivan mused, filling the silence that had developed while the two resumed their work. “Typically Francis does not just throw a ball and invite the King for no reason,” he said, tapping his pen on the desk in thought. “Perhaps a birthday?”

Ludwig scoffed and shook his head. “I seriously doubt that Francis remembers what day his birthday is, he’s been alive for centuries. He’s bound to have forgotten by now,” he replied, not even glancing up from the report he was scouring over.

Amused, Ivan nodded and laughed softly. “I am sure you are right. I guess we will have to wait and see.”

It felt like it had been decades since Ivan had last been to a party, but in reality it had probably only been a couple of months. Time passed differently in Hell, where there was no sun or moon to mark the changing of the days, and really no measure of time at all. As he worked, Ivan wondered idly what time it was in the human world; would Alfred be awake? Or maybe it was early in the morning, so he was still fast asleep in bed? 

Ivan sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to clear his head. He had only been away from Alfred for a matter of hours, yet the human still haunted his thoughts, memories of everything they’d done together worming their way into his brain as he tried to focus on the paperwork. The words swam before his eyes as he lost concentration, and he shook his head to clear the image of a grinning Alfred from his mind, yet it wouldn’t leave him be, the sound of the human laughing clear as a bell in his thoughts.

Ivan tried--and failed--to control his spiraling thoughts, but instead Alfred popped into them again and again until it was all he could think about. When would his friend call upon him next? Would Alfred even _ want _ to talk to him again? He certainly seemed to have been interested in speaking to him in the future, but perhaps it was all a façade because he was scared--because he thought Ivan would kill him. What if their whole friendship was fake, only spurred on by the human’s fear that the King of Hell would kill him if he didn’t act the right way? The idea that Alfred didn’t actually like him and that he only acted the way he did out of terror was utterly depressing, and Ivan decided then and there that he had had enough.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow when Ivan rose from his chair and stepped around the mounds of paperwork towards the door. “Where are you going?” He inquired, slightly annoyed that Ivan would leave him so soon after he had gotten back. “We still have a lot of work to do!”

Ivan glanced back at Ludwig for a moment, expression pained. The advisor’s lips pulled tight in a frown when he saw the look on the King’s face, and he bit back another complaint about his superior’s inability to sit still and focus for a few more hours; clearly something was bothering Ivan, and he didn’t want to push the demon in case his calm demeanor snapped again.

“I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2021! This one is a little shorter as well and a little angsty but I promise there will be lots more fun stuff (and angsty stuff) coming up! The story is probably about halfway done at this point, but I hope everyone has been enjoying it so far <3


	6. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred speaks with Ivan after a month of being alone, and Ivan invites him to a party.

Alfred had spent the last month  _ thinking _ , something he realized he perhaps didn't do enough. Everyday he woke up, expecting Ivan to be sitting on the couch and pouring through some random sports magazine he'd found, and every morning he was bitterly reminded of his companion's absence. That's what they were--companions… but as Alfred turned the word over in his head for the umpteenth time, he sighed. It just didn't sound right anymore. 

What were they, then? 'Friends' didn't sound quite right, and Alfred didn't think 'best friends' was the correct term either. Acquaintances? No, they had been more than that. Alfred's head hurt from pondering the subject so frequently, but no matter how many times he laid awake at night searching for the correct way to quantify their relationship, the name still would not come to him.

Amongst his ponder for what exactly to call their relationship wormed the thought that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Ivan hadn’t even been _ friends _ with him. Did the demon even like him? They had only known each other for a matter of weeks, but it had felt like much longer, and they had spent so much time together that it was hard to believe they were anything less than companions. 

Demons were known for being deceptive creatures and although Alfred had learned a fair bit that went against these stereotypes, there was still a small part of him that worried that they might just be right. Ivan could have pretended to befriend him in order to lure him in and capture him so he could have an unlimited source of food for the rest of Alfred’s short life… the thought that Ivan would do something like that was extremely upsetting, and the human attempted to shake such an intrusive idea from his head.

Alfred sighed heavily and slid out of bed, casting a sideways glance at the clock on his bedside table. 3:42 a.m. it read, as if mocking him for putting so much time into thinking about such an insignificant thing. He hated that he couldn't stop thinking about Ivan; the sleep deprivation was getting old. 

Alfred snatched his phone up and headed to the living room, plopping down on the couch. He'd asked Arthur multiple times to lend him the summoning book again, hoping that his friend would be okay with it as long as he asked for permission. Unfortunately, he had been mistaken; Arthur vehemently refused to even so much as send Alfred a picture of the summoning page, insisting that the American would only cause more trouble and could possibly get himself hurt. And so Alfred was stuck, unable to contact Ivan, even though he desperately wished to see him again. He missed their late night talks and seeing the demon's face light up with glee when he got to see something new and utterly human. 

Alfred began his search, tapping away at his phone. There had to be  _ some _ way he could contact Ivan without the summoning spell, although demonic resources were rather limited on the internet, and even the ones that were there weren't exactly reputable. If he accidentally used the wrong spell, he was sure that he could end up causing a lot of trouble. 

Groaning in annoyance after reaching yet another dead end, Alfred decided to change his search; a contact spell might be the way to go instead, as the internet clearly did  _ not _ have the proper summoning spells to use for the King of Hell. A contact spell would be easier too, and definitely less risky--and hey, maybe Ivan would tell Alfred how to summon him! Determination renewed, Alfred poured over the internet late into the morning until he finally stumbled upon something promising.

Alfred scavenged around his house for the proper materials, locating the candles with ease--but the last ingredient would be the hardest. He needed an item that had belonged to Ivan in order to contact him, and last he checked, the demon hadn’t brought much with him when he’d been summoned. Alfred tore through his closet and cupboards, searching for  _ anything _ that he could use--and then he remembered. 

Alfred had bought Ivan a few gifts during their few weeks together, and if he recalled correctly, the demon had forgotten to take one of them with him when he returned to Hell. Alfred found the soft scarf folded delicately in the laundry room, left there from when he had laundered it. Grinning, he snatched it up and rushed to the bathroom, setting his finds down on the counter. 

Lighting the candles, Alfred began preparing the contact spell. He scrawled out the sigil in the bottom corner of the mirror, checking it over and over to make sure it was _ just _ right. After a few minutes the preparations were finished, and Alfred could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he picked his phone back up, scrolling down to the incantation. This was it--if the spell worked, he’d get to talk to Ivan again, but if it didn’t… Well, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if the spell misfired. 

  
Voice shaking slightly, Alfred read out the incantation words, the syllables foreign and bizarre on his tongue. The candles flickered when he spoke the last line, and he felt as if he could pass out from how quickly his heart was beating, the pounding resonating in his ears.

The bathroom was silent for a few moments, Alfred staring into the mirror in anticipation. He jumped back in surprise when a fog crept over the glass surface, completely obscuring his reflection, the sigil in the corner glowing slightly. Alfred hesitantly reached forward and wiped at the mirror, hands shaking a little.

When the mirror was completely clear, Alfred was relieved to see Ivan peering back at him, an eyebrow raised in surprise. The demon king was clearly in his own bathroom, the dark walls of the room and a sliver of an ornate bathtub peeking out from behind him. He looked different, his hair curled loosely and his horns decorated with delicate gold jewelry. 

“Hello, Alfred,” Ivan laughed softly, brushing his hands over the front of his clothes, a silky black tunic with swirling patterns that seemed to warp and move if Alfred focused on them long enough. “It is nice to see you again.”

Alfred grinned, leaning against the counter. “Oh, man. You don’t know how much I’ve missed you,” he laughed, shaking his head a little. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to contact you for  _ weeks _ .”

“Ah, I am assuming Arthur was not keen to let you borrow his book again?” Ivan teased gently, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Of course not, that old prude,” he huffed. “Wouldn’t even send me a damn picture of the page I used before. But hey, you’re here now!”

Ivan nodded a little and smiled gently, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well, not exactly…” He looked around at his bathroom before returning his gaze to Alfred. “I am glad we can talk, though.”

Alfred chuckled and nodded. “Me too--and hey, what’s with all the fancy jewelry and stuff? You look really nice,” he admitted, ignoring the heat that crept up into his cheeks as he looked over Ivan once more. The demon king looked really good in such fine gold chains, and the tunic hugged his figure wonderfully.

“I was actually just preparing for a ball,” Ivan laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “One of the many great duties I must attend to as King.”

Alfred gaped, looking offended. “You’re going to a party without me? For shame!” He teased, pretending to be upset with Ivan, his cheeks puffed out. “I can’t believe you wouldn’t invite me.” In all honesty, he had no clue what a demon ball would entail, although he figured it was probably just dancing and being formal--two things that Alfred certainly wasn’t good at.

Ivan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I did not know it was something you wanted to be invited to,” he quipped. “Trust me, demonic parties are not for the faint of heart.”

“Oh yeah? I’m sure I could handle it.”

Ivan raised an eyebrow. “It would fry your little brain, human,” he laughed. “Do you think you could handle being surrounded by thousands of demons who regularly consume human souls to sustain themselves?”

Alfred nodded his head, undeterred. “Yeah, I could do it!” He huffed, although the thought of having to deal with that many demons was a little scary. He’d never been to Hell, and he never planned to go--but if it meant getting to see Ivan in person again, he would push through the unease. “C’mon, Ivan. I could be your plus one!”

Ivan sighed softly, giving in easily to his friend’s whims. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had really missed getting to spend time with Alfred, the past month having been painfully boring as his days remained filled with piles and piles of paperwork. It would be nice to get to catch up with his friend and hopefully spend a little time with him. 

“Fine, I will come pick you up in an hour--but you  _ must _ be careful. I will tell the others that you are a demon, but you will need to be cautious about what you do and say. If they suspect you are human, we could both be in for a lot of trouble,” he said, giving Alfred a serious look.

Alfred nodded in understanding, the warning unable to stop him from grinning. “I promise I’ll be careful, you’ve got my word.” 

“Good. Now put on one of those suits I know you have in your closet, you cannot show up in  _ that _ outfit. You look like you have just rolled out of bed,” Ivan teased, rolling his eyes before waving his hand in front of the mirror, his image slowly fading away.

As soon as the call ended, Alfred thought he was going to explode with excitement. He quickly blew out the candles before rushing to his bedroom, digging through his closet to find one of his nice suits to wear. He couldn't believe that Ivan had actually invited him to the ball! He figured the demon would think he was joking and just shrug it off, but instead he would be coming to pick him up in just a short while.

"Artie's gonna be so fucking jealous," Alfred snickered to himself as he snatched his best suit out of the closet before rooting through his wardrobe to find a tie to go with his outfit. He picked out a dark red one, figuring it would go nicely with the outfit he'd seen Ivan wearing, the black and red complimenting each other nicely. Alfred hurried off to shower after he'd picked out his wardrobe, his sleep deprivation forgotten.

A _ human,  _ of all things _ , _ was the King of Hell's plus one.

[ - ]

Alfred had just finished adjusting his tie and making sure he looked absolutely perfect when he heard a familiar  _ woosh _ in the living room. With a grin on his face, he quickly jogged out of the bedroom and found Ivan waiting for him next to the couch, dressed to the nines in probably the most gorgeous outfit Alfred had ever seen. He really did look like a king with all the ornate gold jewlery and the extremely expensive-looking velvet suit. 

Alfred’s feet moved before he could stop them and he found himself hugging Ivan, the demon’s form sturdy beneath his arms. Ivan, who seemed to have expected the gesture from his human friend, captured Alfred in his arms and gently squeezed him back before letting go and stepping away. “It’s really good to see you, Ivan. Like damn, you are honestly a sight for sore eyes.”

Ivan laughed softly and looked Alfred up and down, reaching forward to gently adjust his tie before smiling a little, his cheeks warming at the compliment. “Thank you, Alfred. You look quite handsome as well,” he replied, nudging his friend playfully. “After seeing you in sweatpants and hoodies the last time we were together, it certainly is refreshing to see you in something so nice,” he added teasingly, earning a shove from Alfred.

“Oh, stop it! You were wearing t-shirts and sweats too, don’t act like you’re all high and mighty,” Alfred laughed, rolling his eyes. After quickly checking to make sure his shoes were tied, he looked at Ivan in anticipation. “C’mon, I wanna see what demon parties are like, can we get going?”

Ivan smiled in amusement at Alfred’s eagerness but nodded. “Of course, but remember, you must be careful. I will disguise you, but you  _ cannot _ let anyone even begin to suspect that you are really a human, alright?” He cautioned as he gave Alfred a pointed look, knowing that his friend wasn’t the best at keeping things on the down-low. 

“Fine, fine. Oh, do I get cool horns and shit?” Alfred asked, brushing off Ivan’s warning and instead hyperfocusing on the prospect that he would get to have a disguise. He had probably seen  _ way _ too many action films where the main characters got to wear cool disguises, and he was ready to finally get to live out that dream. “And wings? I want some wings.”

Ivan sighed in exasperation. “Yes, I will make you look like a demon, alright? But do you promise to be careful?”

Alfred nodded a little. “Yeah, I promise! Nobody will suspect a thing.”

“I will hold you to that, then,” Ivan teased gently before gesturing for Alfred to close his eyes. The human was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to see the demon work his magic, but he closed them anyway, listening closely for a sign that Ivan was using his powers. He heard a few soft popping noises, but was surprised to find that he felt absolutely nothing.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now,” Ivan said, crossing his arms as he admired his work. Alfred’s eyes flew open and he quickly rushed back into the bathroom to get a better look at the work Ivan had done.

“Holy shit!” Alfred exclaimed as he admired himself in the mirror. Black, leathery wings hung behind him, accompanied by a pointed tail and short horns that just barely poked out of his short hair. To top it all off, the whites of his eyes were black now, giving him the positively-demonic look he had been hoping for. “Wow, I look really cool,” he laughed, stretching out one of his wings and reaching out to feel it. The skin was soft and smooth beneath his fingers, and it felt _ extremely _ real.

Ivan smiled as he peeked over Alfred’s shoulder, amused. “You look like a demon. The disguise will last as long as I wish, but keep in mind that they are not actually real--so please do  _ not _ try to fly. You  _ will _ fall,” he snorted, earning an eye roll from Alfred.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. So how are we getting to Hell?”

Holding out his arm to Alfred, Ivan chuckled softly. “It is simple, really. We teleport,” he said, watching as his friend grabbed onto his arm with both of his arms, holding him tightly. “I would recommend closing your eyes again, your first time teleporting can be extremely jarring.”

Alfred decided to take Ivan’s advice and he let his eyes fall shut. He wasn’t sure what teleporting was supposed to feel like, but he quickly found out--Alfred jolted in surprise when he felt a sudden tugging in his chest, and he clung to Ivan’s arm tighter as the air around him grew denser and denser, compressing down on his body until he felt like his head might explode from the pressure.

After a few moments, Alfred felt his feet touch solid ground. He groaned at the discomfort and wobbled, but Ivan was there to catch him, grabbing him tightly and preventing him from collapsing. Alfred carefully opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a moment before it finally cleared. 

Almost instantly the malaise was gone--around him was the biggest room he had ever seen, the ceiling rising into the sky until it disappeared into darkness. Heavy tapestries hung on the dark stone walls, depicting scenes that seemed to move and shift if you looked at them for long enough. A huge, curtained bed sat against the back wall, and a nearby door that undoubtedly led to a bathroom was settled nearby. Alfred was surprised with how bright the room felt, even when every single inch of it was black and grey.

“Where are we?” Alfred asked, peering around the room curiously. Everything was so pristine, it hardly looked lived in. 

Ivan smoothed out his tunic and smiled. “A guest room at Francis Bonnefoy’s estate,” he said, chuckling softly. “He is the host of the ball, a friend of mine. You will meet him shortly,” he explained before beckoning for his friend to follow him out of the room. “Stick close to me. If anyone asks you any questions about yourself, I will handle it, alright?”

Following after Ivan, Alfred nodded. “Got it. Should I use my human name? I mean, don’t you guys all have weird demonic names that you go by too?” He asked, vaguely remembering Ivan telling him about his real, demonic name many weeks back. It was a miracle he could even recall such a conversation, but everything Ivan told him about demons was just so damn  _ interesting _ that it was truly hard to forget.

“Human names are fine, we do not typically refer to each other by our true names,” Ivan laughed, stepping out of the room. Ludwig was waiting for him next to the door, dressed up in his fanciest suit as well, and he sighed in exasperation when his eyes landed on Alfred. 

“I still can’t believe you invited  _ him _ ,” Ludwig hissed, his voice barely a whisper. “If anyone finds out--”

“Nobody is going to find out,” Ivan interrupted, shaking his head at his subordinate. “I have it all under control. Come on, Ludwig. It is a party, you can relax a little bit,” he scolded as he began walking down the long hallway, Alfred and Ludwig trailing after him.

As they ventured further and further into the huge mansion, the sound of faint music began to reach their ears. Alfred almost bumped into Ivan when the demon came to a halt in front of a large door, having been deeply invested in admiring the many,  _ many _ portraits that hung on the tall walls. 

“Who is this guy anyways?” Alfred whispered to Ludwig, gesturing to one of the portraits near the door. “There seems to be a lot of pictures of him,” he murmured, eyes roving over the image: a blonde-haired demon smiled back at him, clear blue eyes lidded and curls cascading over one side of his face. 

Unamused, Ludwig rolled his eyes. “That’s Bonnefoy himself,” he shrugged, folding his arms over his chest. “He’s a bit of an egotist, as you can see.” 

Alfred laughed at Ludwig’s comment but was abruptly cut off when Ivan gave him a pointed look, the large door opening only a moment later. Francis Bonnefoy, in the flesh, stepped over the threshold. 

Alfred had to stop himself from letting his mouth fall open in surprise. He had never seen an incubus before, but as soon as he got a good look at Francis he knew exactly what kind of demon he was. He wore a silky crimson robe that dipped low in the chest region and cinched at the waist to accentuate his form, and shimmering golden hair spilled over his shoulders, a part of it pulled back into a small braid that wrapped around the back of his head. Buttloads of delicate jewelry hung from just about every place it could, accenting the pristine paleness of the demon’s skin. He was stunningly gorgeous, but in a dangerous way; he had no horns, but huge black wings hung behind him and a sharply-pointed tail curled around his feet.

Francis smiled widely, opening his arms and bringing Ivan in for a hug. “Vanya, it’s so good to see you!” He laughed, squeezing his friend tightly before pulling away. Alfred snickered softly at the nickname, peeking over to see the demon king’s face warming in embarrassment. “And you’ve brought company, I see--Ludwig, and who’s this?”

Alfred gave Francis a friendly smile, holding his hand out to the demon. The incubus ignored the offering and instead leaned in, kissing both of his cheeks in greeting. Alfred wasn’t sure how to react to such a gesture but he chuckled awkwardly, waiting for Francis to step back before speaking. “I’m Alfred, Ivan’s a friend of mine.”

Francis raised a sharp eyebrow in interest. “A friend, hm?” He teased gently, regarding Alfred with a piercing gaze that seemed to stare straight into his soul… until Ivan huffed softly and waved his hand in front of Francis’s face.

“Please do  _ not _ go digging around in Alfred’s head.”

Francis sighed dramatically. “But it really is so fun to see what everyone's thinking!” He complained, his golden curls bouncing as he shook his head.

Alfred gave Francis a disturbed look. “You were reading my thoughts?!” He exclaimed, eyes wide with concern. If Francis could read his thoughts, then he would definitely find out about him being human and his cover would be blown before he even stepped foot into the ballroom. Alfred bit his lip in worry, knowing he could be in big trouble if the incubus really had gone wandering around in his head.

Francis crossed his arms, letting out an exasperated groan. “Oh, please. I can only read thoughts of romantic and sexual nature, I wasn't just digging around in there!” He replied, casting a sideways glance at Alfred. 

Alfred let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. If Francis could only read  _ those _ kinds of thoughts, then he supposed he was probably fine… yet when he looked back at the incubus, the demon was smirking at him, a knowing look on his face. Whatever he’d found in there, it had to have been buried deep. Alfred had no clue what Francis was so pleased about, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out either.

The incubus winked at Alfred before sweeping his robe back and turning towards the ornate doors.

“Enough chit-chat, why don’t I show you to the ballroom?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have this part and the party itself be one chapter but this one got waaay too long so I split it into two! Enjoy~ <3


	7. The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild violence, small hints at past FraRus
> 
> After dancing with Ivan, Alfred has an epiphany, and he meets Ivan's ex-guard.

Alfred’s eyes widened in wonder as Francis pushed the door open and led them into the huge ballroom, adorned with intricate embellishments and delicate decorations that hung from the walls and ceilings. The room was astonishingly bright for being in such a dark mansion, candles and torches lighting the whole of the ballroom and illuminating the crowds of demons already dancing and partying. 

Francis led the group up to a raised podium, grabbing a glass of champagne and a knife from a nearby servant to gather the attention of the room. The occupants grew silent after a moment, the music dying down as all eyes turned to the incubus and the demon king standing nearby. “Everyone, please welcome King Ivan to the party!” He called, voice loud and sonorous, an air of confidence to his words. “And his plus one, Alfred,” he added with a small gesture towards the other.

The crowd of demons cheered and clapped for their King, clearly glad to see him back in Hell and attending to his duties. Most thoughts of his neglect had been swept away, and the buzzing excitement of the partygoers was more than evident. 

Ivan smiled and stepped forward, bowing gently. “It is my pleasure to be here tonight,” he spoke, glancing around the room. “And thank you to Francis for inviting me. I am more than certain that we will all have a wonderful time,” he added before stepping down off the podium, the music and bustle of the party returning after a few moments. 

Alfred looked around, his mind having trouble grasping everything that was going on at once. On one half of the ballroom was a dance floor, where demons of all sorts and sizes were dancing elegantly and enjoying what he could only assume to be the finest of wines and hors d'oeuvres; the other side of the room was filled with demons grinding, drinking heavily, and simply having a good time. Alfred was fairly certain he caught a glimpse of the starts of an orgy, but he quickly averted his eyes and followed Ivan to the center of the room, where huge tables were laid with foods he had never even seen before. 

Ivan snatched up two tumblers of whiskey from the table, offering one to Alfred. “Ah--I would not recommend eating any of the food,” he whispered, chuckling softly. “Most of it probably is not safe for human consumption.”

Alfred laughed a little and took the glass. “But the drinks are?” He asked, regarding the liquid before gently swirling it once and taking a small sip. “Oh shit, that’s awesome!”

“It is good, is it not? The food may not be good but the alcohol is absolutely amazing,” Ivan said, smiling as he sipped his own drink. “I know that this is quite different from anything you have ever experienced, but this is pretty typical for a party hosted by Francis.”

Glancing at the more scandalous side of the room, Alfred nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been to college parties before but I’m not sure I’ve ever been to one that’s half formal and half sex-rave,” he teased, shaking his head in amusement. “Which side do you typically hang out in?”

“It depends on my mood,” Ivan quipped, looking over the food before picking up a cake-like treat. It would provide him no sustenance, but at least it would taste good. “Sometimes I am up for the excitement of grinding and getting drunk, but most of the time I enjoy spending time with some of the more subdued members of the party.”

Alfred laughed. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. Pretty sure I saw some people fuckin’ over there. Is that normal too?”

“For an incubus party, yes.”

Ivan took Alfred by the arm and gently led him over to the dance floor, nodding and occasionally saying hello to the other partygoers. Although Alfred wasn’t super accustomed to formal dancing, he wasn’t sure he was ready to get his grind on with a thousand demons, so he supposed dancing would be the better option. He didn’t know what kinds of powers they would have, and it would be dangerous to be in such close quarters; someone could easily see past his disguise. 

“Do you want to dance?” Ivan asked, glancing at Alfred for a moment. “I mean, we do not have too--I just figured I would ask, seeing as it is a ball,” he added with a soft chuckle, heat rising into his cheeks.

Alfred considered Ivan for a moment, a little embarrassed to be offered such a proposition--but eventually he nodded. They were friends, and who said friends couldn’t dance with each other once and a while? “Sure, why not? Although I’m gonna warn you, I’m shit at formal dancing,” he said, handing his empty tumbler off to a passing servant. 

Ivan smiled warmly, offering Alfred his hand. “It is quite alright, I will just have to show you how. Just follow my lead.”

Alfred accepted Ivan’s hand and allowed himself to be whisked away onto the dance floor, the demon’s free hand settling on his waist. Unsure of where to put his other hand, Alfred ended up settling it on the demon’s shoulder, the strong muscle firm beneath his fingertips. Up close and personal like this, Alfred had to tilt his head to even meet Ivan’s eyes, the demon seeming to tower over him.

“Just go with the flow of the song,” Ivan said, voice quiet as he slowly began to sway, movements unhurried as he helped Alfred through the beginnings of the dance. The human fumbled over his feet a few times but Ivan quickly helped him correct his footing, and eventually Alfred began to get the hang of it, settling into the rhythm of the song. Ivan was a warm and comforting presence next to him, and it was hard to ignore the heat rising into his cheeks when the demon’s lavender gaze rested completely on him, Alfred being the sole occupant of his thoughts.

When Ivan twirled and dipped Alfred, he felt as if his heart was going to explode from how quickly it was beating. The golden jewellery adorning the demon’s horns sparkled in the low light, and the way Ivan smiled at him as he pulled him up from the dip made his chest hurt. Alfred had danced before, but never like  _ this _ , with someone so passionate and gentle with him, someone who looked at him like he was the only good thing in the world. 

The dance came to an end quicker than either would have liked, and Ivan finished off with one last intricate pull and push, landing Alfred chest-to-chest with him. He could feel the demon king’s heart beating against his own, slow in comparison but still present. If Alfred weren’t so entranced by Ivan’s amazing dance moves, he would have died of embarrassment from being so close to him.

After letting the last move linger for a moment, Ivan gently pulled away and let go of Alfred, a bright smile on his face and his cheeks tinged with the faintest of pinks. “Fun, was it not?”

Alfred stuttered over his words for a moment, embarrassed, but eventually settled on a gentle nod. “Yeah, it was pretty good,” he said softly, squeezing Ivan’s shoulder before letting go of him, not realizing that he hadn't moved his hand away. “I’ve never danced like that before, but you’re really amazing.”

Ivan chuckled bashfully. “Thank you, Alfred. You are not too bad either. I have had centuries to learn to dance, but you did so well for learning on the spot,” he complimented, watching as Alfred’s cheeks darkened even more.

At this point, Alfred’s face was burning with embarrassment and something else he couldn’t quite identify. If he had to stand there with Ivan smiling at him with those gorgeous eyes for one more minute, he felt as if he’d absolutely implode. “Thanks,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, mind if I use the bathroom? I promise I’ll be back quick.” He needed to get out and take a break before he lost his composure. 

Ivan nodded and pointed him in the right direction, giving him one last smile before he took off. Alfred weaved through the crowd, apologizing when he occasionally bumped into a nearby demon. He still wasn’t used to having wings, but he did his best to keep them out of the way as he beelined for the bathroom. 

The ornate door wasn’t hard to miss. He pulled it open and quickly headed inside, stepping up to the sink and leaning down to splash some cold water in his face.

Why had he been so flustered by just one dance? Ivan was his friend, and it wasn’t unusual for friends to have an intimate relationship that involved the occasional dance… but the way that the demon king had looked at him while he dipped him, the gentle quirk of his lips in a smile… it had felt different. 

Alfred groaned in frustration and rubbed his face, feeling his cheeks burning beneath his hands despite his attempts to cool them down. He was annoyed that he couldn’t figure out what he was feeling, and even more so that he couldn’t figure out  _ why _ he was feeling like that. As he tried to calm down, his previous dilemma was brought back to light; what was the right term for his relationship with Ivan? 

Alfred was saved from more mental torment when he heard gentle footsteps behind him, and he quickly straightened himself up, peering in the mirror at his own blushing face. Francis stood behind him with a sympathetic smile on his face, stepping up to the sink before sitting down on the counter, facing Alfred. 

“You look troubled,” Francis said, crossing his legs as he considered Alfred’s red face. 

Alfred sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning against the wall. “I just…. don’t know,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, or what the Hell is going on,” he admitted, before glancing over at Francis. The incubus was watching him curiously, clearly interested in hearing more of what he had to say.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt him to vent to Francis for a little while. Maybe he could even help Alfred figure out what was wrong with him. After thinking for a moment, Alfred continued on, letting it all spill out. “It’s Ivan, I just don’t know how I feel about him. He invited me to dance and I enjoyed it a lot, I know it's normal for friends to dance with each other but it felt  _ different _ somehow,” he rambled. “I was worried that maybe he was faking the friendship since he’s the King and I’m so much lower than him but with the way he looked at me, I just… don’t know.”

Francis raised an eyebrow at Alfred, silent for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Oh, Alfred. Alfred, Alfred,  _ Alfred _ … It’s worse than I thought.”

Alfred huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, glancing up at Francis. “What are you talking about?”

Francis smiled a little, running his fingers through his hair. “Clearly you’re hopeless if you don’t know,” he teased gently before gathering himself so he could speak seriously. “You have a lot of very complex feelings about Ivan, and that is clear. You believe that he doesn’t like you as a friend but think, Alfred. He invited you to a party with him, asked you to dance. I know Ivan very well, we’ve been friends for centuries, and rest assured he wouldn’t do  _ any _ of those things if he didn’t consider you a very close friend.”

Alfred gaped, silent for a moment before he could regather his thoughts. It was a relief to hear such a thing from someone like Franics, who  _ really _ knew Ivan, but his insecurities would not be so easily swept away. “So you’re saying that Ivan is my friend then?”

“If that’s what you want him to be, then yes,” Francis replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

“What do you mean, ‘want him to be?’”

Francis smiled at Alfred. “He considers you a friend, but what do  _ you _ consider  _ him _ ?” He inquired.

When Alfred didn’t respond, Francis sighed softly and rolled his eyes. “Since you clearly cannot find the answer to that, I will give it to you. You consider him a friend, but you want him to be more than that. You like the way he smiles at you and the way he feels when he’s close to you, yes? When he holds your hand or touches you, you feel like you’re going to melt--you desire intimacy with him, not just a casual friendship.”

And suddenly all the pieces began to fall into place. The nights wasted pondering their friendship, the embarrassment at the smallest of touches, the weird feeling he couldn’t quite name--they all made sense. He loved Ivan. 

Alfred bit his lip, his mind racing. “But if he only thinks of me as a friend, and nothing more--”

Francis quickly quieted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll stop you right there. You really aren’t good with romance, are you?” He said, chuckling softly and giving Alfred’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Trust me when I say this, it’s easy to tell when Ivan really,  _ really _ likes someone. He gets this look in his eye--”

“Like he’s staring at the only good thing that exists in the world?”

Francis’s eyes widened. “Yes, that's exactly it! You’ve seen it?!”

Alfred slowly nodded, remembering the look Ivan had given him when he had dipped him during their dance. “Yeah, I think so. Just a few minutes ago, when we were dancing.”

Grinning, Francis laughed and patted Alfred’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’ve done it, but it seems as if you’ve stolen the King of Hell’s heart.”

Alfred rubbed his temples as he tried to quiet his thoughts, his heart racing a million miles an hour. He loved Ivan, and Ivan loved him back. Even thinking about the fact that he could have fallen for a  _ demon _ , of all creatures, made his brain hurt a little, and he didn't even want to think about how he'd gotten the King of Hell to fall for him too. Thinking about having Ivan all to himself, though… that made his heart ache. He longed to be held and cherished by the demon, to get to spend more time with him and hear him laugh and see him smile. Alfred wanted to be with him. 

"What do I do?" Alfred asked after a moment, glancing over at Francis with a desperate look on his face. "How do I tell him I like him without completely fucking it up?"

"You should ask him to dance again!" Francis suggested after pondering the question for a few moments, clearly very invested in the romantic drama that was unfolding before him. "Right when the dance ends, kiss him. It'll be such an intimate, wonderful moment! I'm almost one hundred percent sure he'll kiss you back."

Alfred bit his lip, considering the incubus's suggestion. He supposed it didn't seem too bad, and he did really want to dance with Ivan, especially if it meant getting to see that look in his eye again. He had just felt right in Ivan's arms, and he knew that's where he was meant to be. After contemplating for a second, he finally nodded, steadying himself and forcing his heart to calm down. "Alright, I'll do it--but what if he doesn't actually like me?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "You can worry about that later," he scoffed before gesturing to the door. "Come on, get with it. Ivan deserves to feel happy and loved, and I think you're just the thing he needs,” he said, face forlorn with a sad smile. The incubus’s expression intrigued Alfred, made him wonder what he wasn’t telling him, but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He had a demon king to confess to.

Encouraged by Francis's words, Alfred fixed his hair before heading out of the bathroom, determination renewed.

Peering around the crowd, Alfred spotted Ivan socializing with some of the partygoers, chatting and nursing what he could see was a hefty glass of clear alcohol, likely vodka judging from the way he sipped it. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he headed towards where the King of Hell was waiting, attempting to keep his confidence from wavering.

Alfred didn’t make it to Ivan.

Before he could even step into the thick of the party, he was grabbed. Cold fingers gripped his bicep, pointed claws digging into the flesh as he was dragged away from the bulk of the people. Alfred turned to get a look at his captor but jolted when he felt the familiar pressure of being teleported, the world around him spinning and blurring into dizzying colors that made his eyes--and his stomach--ache. 

Ivan wasn’t there to catch Alfred this time and he stumbled to the hard ground, keeling over as he dry heaved, his body unappreciative of the sudden disorientation. The clawed-grip released him, and suddenly he found himself staring into a thousand deep red eyes, each one of them filled with fury. 

Alfred wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. His vision still slightly blurry from the dizzying teleportation, he couldn't tell if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but he could have sworn that the demon's face was constantly shifting and warping. It was hard to see what he really looked like, the many,  _ many _ eyes being a huge distraction, but eventually the human dropped his gaze. This demon's silhouette was unlike any he'd ever seen before, and he'd just been in a room filled with hundreds of different kinds of demons. He had no wings, no horns, and no tail, but his whole body was covered in eyes. Red ones, with black sclera and pupils as thin as slits. Some blinked horizontally, others vertically, and others didn't seem to move at all. He was truly a terrifying sight to behold, scarier even than the King of Hell (whom Alfred supposed really wasn't even scary to begin with).

When the demon spoke, Alfred flinched away. His voice was like nails on a chalkboard, scratchy and grating and simply  _ unpleasant _ .

"Who the fuck are you?" He snarled, and Alfred got an eyeful of his mouth of sharp teeth.

Stunned into silence, and too terrified to even form a coherent thought, Alfred simply stared up at the demon, trying to look at anything  _ but _ his eyes. It was hard to do such a thing when there were so many of them, but eventually he fixed his gaze on the least terrifying part of the creature: his stark-white hair.

The demon swore in a language that felt vaguely familiar to Alfred before stepping forward, clawed fingers snatching him up by the collar of his suit. "Answer me, human!"

Alfred's blood ran cold, and he felt his heart thumping in his chest as he quickly blurted out his name. How did the demon know he was a human? His disguise was still intact, and he hadn't even spoken to anyone at the ball besides Ivan, Francis, and Ludwig. There was no way he could have known...

The demon's grip on Alfred's shirt loosened as he was suddenly riddled with a coughing fit, his body shaking with the effort--and Alfred finally realized just how frail the creature looked. His clothes hung over his body loosely, clearly hiding a malnourished figure. Although his grip was strong, his arms were skin and bone (and eyes), and the parts of his face that were visible were pale and gaunt. If he hadn't been moving and making noise, Alfred could have believed him to be a corpse.

After a minute the demon regained his composure, taking a few deep breaths before he yanked Alfred close again. "I do not know what you are playing at, but you should  _ not _ be here."

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about," Alfred replied, voice shaking. The demon had a demented look in his eyes, as if he hadn't eaten in decades and Alfred was about to be his first meal--and considering how sickly he looked, he didn't quite want to find out whether or not that was true. "I don't even know who you are!"

The demon shoved Alfred back against the ground, growling at him. "You cannot fool me," he said, landing a rough kick against Alfred's ribs.

Alfred winced in pain, the breath temporarily knocked out of his lungs, a searing pain blossoming in his chest. The gasped for air, the action only setting his nerves on fire even more. Cradling his bruised ribs, he looked up at the demon with an expression filled with fear and confusion, his eyes glossy with pain. 

"Tell me why you are here," the demon snarled, looming over Alfred like a reaper. He raised his foot to kick the human again when he hesitated, but Alfred quickly answered.

"I'm--I'm here for the ball! King Ivan invited me," Alfred whined out, curling up to shield his chest from another blow. 

The demon sneered at him. "Like Ivan would invite a  _ human _ . Tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth, I swear!"

Another kick to Alfred's ribs made the corners of his vision darken, an intense pain spreading throughout his chest. The demon didn't stop there, though; he grabbed Alfred's arms and yanked them away from where he had been trying to protect himself, delivering three more strong kicks before stepping back. Alfred felt as if he was choking for a few moments, the pain sharper than anything he'd ever felt before. His whole body felt as if it was on fire.

After what felt like forever, Alfred’s spasming heart finally found its rhythm again, his lungs screaming for air until he managed to catch his breath. He gritted his teeth as he tried to bear through the pain, his eyes watering as he forced himself to stay as calm as he could. 

"You are here to make an attempt on his life, are you not?" The demon asked once he figured Alfred could speak again, walking a slow circle around the human. 

Alfred gaped, wincing at the slightest of movements. "What?! That's not it at all!" He said, breathing hard and barely able to get the words out. Even talking hurt his chest, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to take another kick from the demon. "Ivan's my friend, please! Go and ask him, I promise I'm telling the truth!" He pleaded, voice filled with desperation as he braced himself for the demon to lash out at him again.

He was saved by another coughing fit that shook the creature, louder and harsher than the last. Alfred took the time to take deep breaths, each one hurting more and more. Once the hacking had stopped, the demon scowled at Alfred, but didn't kick him again.

"If you are lying to me,  _ I will kill you _ ," He snarled, his thousands of eyes all narrowing. Alfred could only watch as the demon backed away, and with a  _ woosh _ , he was gone.

Alfred let out a groan, tears threatening to spill from the horrible, throbbing pain in his ribs. He couldn't move, couldn't even try to escape if he wanted to, his energy drained from desperately trying to get oxygen into his body. His mind was foggy, and he knew he couldn't fight the unconsciousness that threatened to wash over him for much longer. It was only minutes later that Alfred succumbed to the pain, his eyes slowly slipping shut as the darkness overwhelmed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this one was a little long, sorry! I originally wanted the whole scene with Ivan's ex-guard to be in one chapter but it just worked out better like this, since I didn't want it to be a 6k+ chapter. I promise things will start getting a bit romantic/happier soon (also I'm not the best at writing violence so I apologize fdjlkas). Enjoy! Kudos & comments are appreciated <3 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, you'll learn a little more about Ivan's ex-guard and primal demons in general ;)


	8. The King's Ex-Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Broken bones

Ivan began to worry as the time in which Alfred had yet to return grew longer and longer. He'd expected the human to only spend a couple minutes at most in the bathroom, but it had been much,  _ much _ longer than that, and he couldn't pretend he wasn't concerned for any longer. He carefully excused himself from the  _ riveting _ conversation he'd been having with a couple lower demons, handing his glass off to a servant before quickly heading to find Francis. Maybe the incubus could tell him where his friend had gone.

As Ivan searched for the host, his stomach twisted with worry. The thought that maybe Alfred had left the party altogether blossomed in his mind, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. Alfred wouldn't just leave him without any warning… unless Ivan had been too forward with the dancing. Of course he would offer to dance with Alfred, it was a  _ ball, _ but maybe the human didn't want to be that close to him, didn't want to be intimate with him. Had he ruined his friendship with Alfred in one fell swoop?

Ivan found Francis on the other side of the room, and he quickly grabbed the incubus's arm and dragged him into a more private spot so they could talk.

Francis huffed softly, clearly annoyed to have been interrupted, but Ivan didn't even give him a chance to complain.

"Francis, do you know where Alfred is?" Ivan asked, voice hushed. "I have not seen him in a long time, I thought he was just going to the bathroom."

Francis's eyes widened as he recalled his brief chat with Alfred in the bathroom. "I thought he was with you! He told me he was going back to dance with you again," he said, completely disregarding why he had been in the bathroom with the human in the first place.

Ivan shook his head a little. "No, he has not returned since he left, and I am starting to worry something could have happened."

Francis nodded a little, his face equally filled with concern as Ivan's. Having known what Alfred was in the bathroom for, he suspected that he may have just gotten too nervous to speak to Ivan again and had hidden himself somewhere nearby to work up the courage to return to Ivan and ask him to dance once more. "Come, I'll help you find him. He couldn't have gone too far," he said, leading the demon king towards one of the nearby doors.

Ivan bit his lip nervously, following Francis around the large estate, checking each of the rooms as they walked through the hallways. It was a huge mansion with hundreds of rooms, and Alfred could be  _ anywhere _ despite what the incubus had said; it was easy to get lost in the labyrinth of hallways, and he didn't doubt that Alfred could have wandered off and gotten himself lost. As each door passed and didn’t lead to the human, Ivan got more and more concerned, fearing the worst. 

Mind unfocused, Ivan slammed right into another demon, having not been looking where he was going. Being the sturdy mountain of a guy he was, he only swayed gently on his feet, but the other demon wasn’t so lucky--when Ivan finally realized what had happened, he spotted the other collapsed on the floor. 

“Oh my, I am so sorry--wait. Gilbert?” Ivan leaned down and grabbed the thin demon by his arm, pulling him up to his feet. Upon closer look, it was exactly who he thought it was: his ex-guard, Gilbert. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Ivan regarded the other demon, ignoring the blinking of his hundreds of eyes. Judging by the expression on Gilbert’s face, there was definitely something up--he looked utterly furious, his face distorted with anger. “What are you doing here, Gil?”

The demon growled and brushed himself off, holding back a cough. “Looking for you, actually,” he responded. “There is a  _ human  _ here,” he added, voice hushed even though they were alone, no servants nearby to eavesdrop. 

Ivan’s eyes widened and he grabbed Gilbert’s thin shoulders, squeezing hard enough for the elder demon to flinch in pain. “Gilbert,  _ where is he _ ?” Of course his ex-guard would come here and cause problems on the day he had decided to bring his only human friend with him. If Gilbert had found Alfred, that could only mean trouble.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Gilbert grabbed Ivan and Francis by the arms, giving them little warning before he teleported across the mansion, landing them in one of the  _ many _ dungeons beneath Francis’s estate. 

Alfred was lying unconscious on the ground, his chest rising and falling shakily. As soon as Ivan saw the human, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn’t even hear what Gilbert was saying as he rushed over to his friend, collapsing onto the ground next to him and gently shaking him, trying to wake him up.

When Alfred finally awoke he let out a low whine of pain, clutching weakly at his chest. He slowly opened one eye for fear that his attacker had returned, but he jolted in surprise when it was Ivan’s lavender eyes that watched over him, wide with fear and worry. 

Ivan gently helped Alfred sit up, one hand on the small of back. He gently pressed the other one to the human’s chest, wincing when he felt just how much damage had been done. “Oh, Alfred… I am so sorry,” he murmured softly, gently laying him back down so he could rest. If he moved him too much, he feared one of his _ many _ broken ribs could puncture something. 

And with the fury of a thousand suns, Ivan turned on Gilbert. 

“Gilbert,” Ivan began, voice a low growl, “just WHAT did you think you were doing?! There are  _ no words  _ to describe how much you have angered me. You have stepped  _ way _ over the line,” he snarled, eyes darkening. “What made you think you could come here, nearly beat one of my best friends to death, and  _ get away with it _ ?!”

“Wait, Ivan--”

  
“No,  **_YOU WAIT_ ** . You are not my guard anymore, Gilbert, I do not need you to follow me around like a wounded dog and decide who should and should not get to be around me!” He yelled, shoving the elder demon back, watching with dangerously narrowed eyes as he fell onto his ass. “There is absolutely  _ NO _ reason for you to have hurt Alfred, period. I do not want to hear your half-assed excuse for such actions,  _ do you understand _ ?”

Gilbert had never seen the king so furious, and for the sake of a human nonetheless. “I do not understand why you care for him so much,” he huffed, flinching when Ivan grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him up close.

“Listen closely, Gilbert, as I am only going to say this once,” Ivan snarled. “Demons and humans are  _ more than capable _ of forming friendships, and Alfred is my friend, and friends care for each other. Just because you live a sad life with no friends _ does not mean _ that I have to!”

Gilbert winced, hurt by Ivan’s words. “I am sorry, I was just trying to protect you!"   
  
“I do not need your protection. You have much better things to worry about than who I am befriending, namely your own  _ health _ . You are  _ sick _ , Gilbert. I remember specifically instructing you to  _ take a break _ ,” Ivan countered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to force back the anger that still bubbled in his chest. Alfred wasn’t dead, he could heal his broken bones… but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to heal their fractured friendship. Would the human ever trust him again after going through something so horrible?

Gilbert scrambled to his feet, his thousands of eyes full of guilt and fear. Without another word he disappeared, leaving Francis and Ivan alone with Alfred in the cold dungeon.

Ivan quickly returned to Alfred, brushing a couple strands of hair from the human’s face. The pain in Alfred’s eyes hurt his heart, filling him with a deep sadness he had rarely ever felt before. He knew he cared deeply for his friend, but seeing him in so much agony made him realize that perhaps he cared for Alfred more than he had ever thought.

Ivan slowly slipped his arms beneath Alfred, lifting him gently off the ground. The human said nothing, too delirious with pain to even protest. He let his eyes slip shut, comforted by the warmth of Ivan’s presence. Deep down, he knew the demon would never let anything bad happen to him ever again.

“I am so sorry, Alfred,” Ivan repeated, his voice barely a whisper. “I should not have invited you, I put you in unnecessary danger and now you are hurt…”

Alfred laughed weakly and peeked one eye open, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest as he tried to speak. Even though he knew he was injured, he couldn’t be mad at Ivan, not when the night had led him to one of the greatest epiphanies he had ever had. “Hey, stop… It’s okay,” he shushed, reaching up and gently patting the demon’s cheek. He had to take a moment to catch his breath before he could continue, squeezing his eyes shut in pain before letting them fall open once more. “I’m only sad I didn’t get to dance with you again.”

Ivan sighed softly and leaned his cheek into Alfred’s palm, eyebrows furrowed. Only Alfred could go through such intense pain and still joke about it. “You humans are so foolishly resilient,” he huffed quietly. “Alfred, you have several broken ribs, how can you even be thinking about dancing again?” He added, a teasing hint to his voice. With Alfred alive and touching him, his fingers warm and gentle against his face, his anger had died down to a low simmer. 

Alfred began to laugh, which quickly turned into a wheeze of pain as the movements shook his injured ribs. “Fuck, I’ll tell you later,” he managed after a moment, “but is there any way you can help the pain?” He asked, voice tapering off into a low whine. 

Ivan nodded and quickly glanced up at Francis. “I need you to find Ludwig as soon as you can,” he said, eyebrows knit with thought. “He should be able to help us. And a room for Alfred to rest in would be nice as well.”

Francis nodded, undeterred by the fact that he had just discovered that Alfred was human. Being an incubus, he had had his own fair share of relationships with humans and he'd sensed that Alfred wasn't a demon almost as soon as he'd found him in the bathroom earlier that night. He'd learned to read human gestures after years of bedding them, and Alfred had been painfully easy to read. The human wasn't the most inconspicuous in terms of his own body language, especially when Ivan was on his mind.

Francis vanished with a quiet  _ pop _ , leaving Ivan and Alfred alone.

Alfred opened his mouth to speak again, but Ivan quickly shushed him. “Do not try to talk, it will only hurt you more,” he scolded gently. “Ludwig will heal you, and then you can tell me whatever you want.”

Pouting slightly, Alfred gave in and nodded a little, closing his eyes and resting his head against Ivan’s arm. His ribs still throbbed with pain, but Ivan’s presence next to him was comforting, which helped take his mind off of his broken ribs for the few minutes it took Francis to find Ludwig.

Francis returned after not long, stepping over to Ivan and reaching to gently squeeze his shoulder. “Ludwig’s waiting for you in the guest suite, he’ll take care of Alfred,” he said softly, frowning sympathetically. 

Carefully cradling Alfred as he stood up, Ivan nodded in thanks to the incubus. After making sure that the human’s eyes were shut, he teleported them once more, hoping that such a feat wouldn’t injure Alfred further. When they arrived in the guest room, Alfred groaned with disorientation but didn’t seem to be in any more pain, and Ivan let out a sigh of relief before gently placing him on the bed.

Ludwig stepped over from where he had been waiting, lips pulled into a tight frown. He placed a steady hand on Alfred’s chest and gently felt the bones beneath, finding fractures and breaks in numerous places. “How did this happen?”

Ivan sat down on the other side of the bed as he watched the demon inspect his friend. “It was your brother.”

Ludwig let out a long sigh and shook his head, unbuttoning Alfred’s suit and undershirt and gently lifting them away from his damaged chest. “Of course. Why am I not surprised Gilbert would do something like this?”

“As much as I am furious at him, I am also worried for him, Ludwig,” Ivan spoke quietly, watching carefully as Ludwig worked. “He only seems to be getting worse.”

Ludwig held his hand out and a blue flame rose from his palm, dancing and swirling against his skin. Although his powers were much more limited than those of a primal demon like Ivan, he had been blessed with a certain few that came in handy from time to time. He gently brought his hand down to Alfred’s chest and pressed the flame to the skin, watching as it rose and spread across the area that had been damaged. Alfred let out a whine of discomfort and murmured something akin to ‘cold’ before relaxing, the healing flame working slowly to mend his bones.

Ludwig sat down on the bed beside Ivan. “I worry for him too,” he admitted, running his fingers through his hair. “I wish there was some way I could help, but nothing I do seems to be working. The medicine we have now, my powers… they’re just not meant to heal a body like his.”

Ivan stared into the flames that danced over Alfred’s chest. “Yes, it is unfortunate…” He murmured. “I fear he does not have much longer to live. He looks so frail and malnourished, but what is there for us to do? I swear I have searched everywhere for an angelic soul for him to eat, but they just do not exist anymore--angels do not just drop dead like they used to during the war.”

Ludwig nodded a little, head drooping. “I know, he’s just wasting away.”

“One of the many downsides to being a primal demon, I am afraid.”

“There are so few left nowadays,” Ludwig said softly, glancing up at Ivan with a sad frown, his eyebrows furrowed. “I can only hope that you’ll live a long, prosperous life, for I fear the others were not afforded the same privilege.” 

Ivan laughed weakly, looking at Ludwig with eyes full of pain. “Once Gilbert passes, I think it will just be me,” he admitted, wringing his hands wearily. “The others have long since been gone, but even I get closer and closer to The Veld as the days pass. One day, there will be none of us left.”

Ivan squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered the deaths of each and every primal demon he had ever met, the wilting and wasting away of their inefficient bodies, built to survive in a time that was vastly different from the present. There had been so few to begin with, and as the times changed and angelic souls became less accessible, they died off one by one, passing over into the supernatural afterlife: The Veld. 

“I am sorry, Ludwig,” Ivan said after a moment, shaking his head to clear the depressing thoughts from his mind. Although Gilbert and Ludwig were brothers, Gilbert’s primality had been caused by a mutation before his birth, allowing for the younger of the two to be born a modern demon, just like their parents. “When Gilbert was in his prime, he was a wonderful demon. It is a shame to see him so sick and tormented.”

“I know, and I miss seeing him so bright and full of life. He’s changed so much,” Ludwig murmured. “I just hope he doesn’t have to suffer for much longer. He doesn’t deserve to be in pain.”

Ivan nodded in agreement, returning his attention to Alfred. Gilbert would never have been driven to do such a thing if it weren’t for the insanity that the sickness and hunger were causing him. If Ivan had befriended a human back when both of them were young and spritely, he was sure that the other demon would have teased him relentlessly instead of lashing out and hurting the human. He could help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought, wishing that things had been different. 

Alfred had slipped into a deep sleep as the healing flames worked their magic, the broken bones reforming beneath the skin. Ivan was pleased to see that his face was no longer distorted with intense pain, but instead looked tranquil and peaceful. Alfred would be okay, and perhaps their friendship would be too.

Ludwig caught Ivan gazing at the human, noticing instantly a look of longing within those lavender eyes. “I’m sorry I was so angry at you earlier, for inviting him,” he said after a moment, making an effort to forgo his pride in order to apologize to his superior. “I can see you really do care for him. I don’t know how or why, but you do, and it seems like you two really have something special.”

Ivan smiled warmly, his gaze remaining on Alfred. “Yes, I think so too,” he murmured, feeling his heart aching with an emotion he was unfamiliar with. “As much as I care for both you and Francis, I am not sure I have ever felt such a strong connection with someone before, human or not,” he admitted, warmth rising in his face. “There is just something about Alfred that draws me in, and I cannot help but go to him.”

Ludwig laughed softly and reached over, gently squeezing Ivan’s shoulder. “It’s alright, your highness. I take no offense,” he said, his gaze falling on Alfred’s sleeping figure. “After all, you’re not in love with Francis or I, but you're  _ certainly _ in love with Alfred.”

Ivan felt his face warm with embarrassment. He wanted to deny it, to tell Ludwig he was wrong, but he couldn’t--he was in love with Alfred, he realized, even if he hadn’t intended to be more than friends with the human. He couldn’t help fall for Alfred when he was always sporting that bright smile, his eyes full of wonder and excitement almost constantly. There was so much to love about the human, from his teasing jokes to the hidden intellect he possessed, from his passion for living to his seemingly unwaverable confidence. Ivan felt as if he could sit there for hours and pour over the things he adored about Alfred, but he stopped himself. He needed to focus on Alfred’s health first.

“Is it really that obvious?” Ivan asked after a moment, sighing softly. Ludwig was a smart demon, and having known the king for decades it was likely that he could read his every emotion without much trouble--but did Alfred know? He feared that if the human saw the love in his eyes, he would be scared away and their friendship would crumble.

Ludwig didn’t respond, only laughing softly and shaking his head in amusement. Ivan was hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know I've been updating this so frequently but I can't help myself, I've just been having so much fun writing it! Things are finally starting to come together >:3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And I hope you enjoyed the little bit of backstory into Gilbert, I'm planning on giving you all a bit more information about primal demons next chapter since Gilbert and Ivan obviously have some differences that I want to address ;w;


	9. The Second Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred discovers the differences between the two types of primal demons. Alfred and Ivan finally get to have a second dance.

When Alfred woke after resting for quite some time, he was surprised to find that the horrible pain was almost completely gone. He still felt a dull throbbing in his chest, but whatever Ludwig had done to him had healed his bones, and he was at least grateful for that. He hadn't seen exactly what the demon had done to heal him, but he'd have to thank him later.

Alfred slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking around the blurry room--someone must have removed his glasses to let him sleep. He saw a dark figure in the corner, a silvery splotch at the top of the silhouette indicating it was likely Ivan.

Sure enough, the demon rose from his spot once he had seen that Alfred had woken, and he slowly came into view as he approached. Ivan smiled a little, looking a bit worn and tired. Alfred couldn't tell how long he'd been unconscious, but it must have been quite some time if Ivan was to look so exhausted. He had no doubt the demon king had stayed with him the whole time, watching over him and protecting him.

"How are you feeling?" Ivan asked, offering Alfred his glasses and a cup of water. He accepted both quickly, glad that he could see his friend in finer detail, although the exhaustion was only more prevalent with the lenses aiding his vision. 

"I'm alright," Alfred said after he'd taken a long sip of the water, not having realized he was so thirsty. "It still hurts a little, but it's manageable." It didn't hurt to breathe or speak anymore, which was a win in his book.

Ivan sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Alfred carefully, as if scanning for any signs that the human was lying about the pain--but sure enough, Alfred seemed much better,

"I know I already said it, but I am truly sorry about Gilbert's actions," Ivan said after a moment. Alfred had barely been lucid when they'd spoken earlier, and he figured it wouldn't hurt to explain to Alfred just what had happened. "He is not well, and I know that is no excuse, but it is better I tell you about him than leave you in the dark."

Alfred sat the now-empty glass on the nightstand, furrowing his eyebrows. "To be honest I don't remember much from earlier, who even was that guy? He was so fuckin' creepy," he grumbled, shivering as the image of the demon's thousands of eyes popped into his head again.

Ivan laughed softly, glad to see Alfred had returned to his typical demeanor. "Gilbert, he is an old friend of mine, and he used to be one of my highest-ranking guards. Ludwig's brother, actually."

Alfred gaped, eyes wide with surprise. "There's no way they're related. Ludwig is so… normal, I guess. He looks like what you  _ think _ a demon would look like," he shrugged.

Ivan smiled, amused. "Yes, well, Gilbert is a primal demon like I am--Ludwig is not, which accounts for the majority of their differences," he laughed. 

Making a face, Alfred shook his head. "For the love of all that is Holy--or not, I guess this is Hell--please tell me you  _ do not _ have a thousand eyes you're secretly hiding from me."

"And if I did? What would you do?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly. "Alas, I do not. Although we are both primal demons, even we have differences. Namely our appearances, and what we eat to survive," he said.

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "So… does he drink blood like you? Or wait, does he actually, like, eat human flesh? That honestly sounds  _ so _ digustisting.”

Ivan shook his head, amused. "Calm down, his diet actually has nothing to do with humans, so you are safe," he snorted, rolling his eyes at Alfred's overconcern. "There are two subtypes of primal demons: infernal and ephemeral. I am infernal, he is ephemeral. As you are aware, the type of demon I am consumes blood, but ephemeral primal demons eat angelic souls instead."

Alfred shivered at the thought. "I didn't even think angels existed," he muttered.

Ivan laughed. "Of course they exist. The balance of nature would be upset if there was not a 'light' to balance out our 'darkness.'"

Alfred supposed that did make sense, although he wasn't sure he'd ever get the chance to meet an angel. Surely falling in love with the King of Hell wouldn't warrant him any kind of trip to Heaven, but he didn't mind staying in Hell if it meant being with Ivan.

"The fuckton of eyes, is that just typical for an ephemeral demon?"

Ivan nodded. "Actually, yes. The purpose is not to increase their sight as you may think, but instead to act as a disguise. Angels are not fluffy-winged cherubs like you may think; they are huge, terrifying creatures with thousands of eyes and they are about as brutal as  _ any _ demon down here, no question. Hence, the eyes working as a disguise to trap their meal."

Alfred frowned, silent in thought for a moment. “So Gilbert’s just going to die? All because there’s no food left for him?” He asked, clearly troubled. Ivan was once again impressed by the human’s sympathy, especially for a man that had broken over half of his ribs without a second thought.

“That is the way of life, unfortunately.”

Standing up and clearing the beginnings of some saddening thoughts from his head, Ivan offered Alfred his hand. “Come now, I should probably get you back home,” he said, smiling gently. “You have been out for quite some time.”

Alfred took Ivan’s hand and used it to pull himself up out of bed, wincing slightly at the dull ache in his ribs that sharpened when he stood, but quickly faded. “Yeah, I’m kinda really hungry and if you’ve got no human food here then it’s probably best I return to my place,” he mused, buttoning his shirt back up. “But I’m gonna miss it here, honestly. I wish I got to see more of what it’s like to live down here.”

Surprised, Ivan tilted his head to the side. “You do? What a curious thing to say,” he said, laughing softly. “I do not think I have ever met a human who wanted to even  _ be _ in Hell, much less stay here for a long period of time just for  _ fun _ ,” he teased. 

“Next time you’ll have to show me your castle,” Alfred replied with a grin, grabbing onto Ivan’s arm when the demon gestured for him to do so. “I got a peek at your bathroom when I called you earlier and lemme say, I  _ need _ to see what the rest of it looks like.”

Ivan rolled his eyes at Alfred’s eagerness. “You truly are the craziest human I have ever met… but I suppose it would not hurt to let you see what it is like to live in our realm.” Ivan just couldn’t resist giving in to Alfred’s whims when his friends seemed so excited, and the pleading look on the human’s face only made his heart melt.

Ivan made sure Alfred was gripping his arm tightly before he teleported back to the human realm, landing them in Alfred’s living room. Both parties were more than surprised to find two other humans in the house, both glancing over with widened eyes upon their arrival. Ivan instantly recognized the first to be Arthur, the wizard he’d met many weeks back--and the second one had to be Alfred’s brother, judging by their almost identical appearances. 

Matthew rushed forward and pulled Alfred into a hug, causing his brother to wince in pain when his ribs were squeezed a little too hard. “Al! Where have you been?! You haven’t answered any of my texts or calls, we were getting so worried about you,” he whined softly, pulling back after a few moments with eyebrows knit in concern.

Alfred stared back, dumbfounded. He had to have been unconscious for quite some time, considering his time at the party hadn’t seemed to have lasted terribly long. “Geez, how long was I out for?” He asked with a sideways glance at Ivan. The demon only shrugged; time didn’t pass the same way in Hell. 

“You’ve been gone for four days,” Arthur said, stepping over and crossing his arms. “Care to tell us where you’ve been?”   
  
Scoffing, Alfred rolled his eyes. “You’re not my mom, Artie, I’m an adult and I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want without your permission,” he countered, slightly annoyed. “But I’ve just been out with Ivan, it’s not a big deal. I got to see Hell too, that was pretty cool,” he added with a grin, noticing as his friend’s face instantly contorted with jealousy.

Matthew shoved Alfred, his worry turning to anger. “You couldn’t have been bothered to maybe text me back and tell me you were okay?!” He huffed, pouting. “I swear I texted you a thousand times, one quick ‘Hey, everything’s fine’ would have been appreciated.”

Alfred shrugged and took his suit jacket off, tossing it over the back of the nearby couch. “I forgot to bring my phone. I was unconscious for most of it too, so I probably wouldn’t have responded anyways.”

“Unconscious?!”

“Yeah, some scary-lookin’ demon guy beat me up but I’m alright now, so don’t worry about it,” Alfred laughed, wincing slightly at the look Matthew was giving him, a mix of both fury and concern. “Ivan’s advisor Ludwig healed me right up.”

Arthur snorted and shook his head. “This is utterly ridiculous. I told you it would only cause you harm if you contacted Ivan again,” he sighed, “but you just didn’t want to listen, did you?”

Alfred frowned. “Ivan’s my friend, Artie. I’m not going to never speak to him again just because he’s a demon,” he said, glancing up at the King of Hell for a moment before returning his attention to the others. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you guys where I was going, but he matters to me just as much as you do, and I’m not going to stop being friends with him just because you don’t approve.” 

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, cursing Alfred’s stubbornness under his breath. “We’re not saying you can’t be friends, but for the love of God, Alfred, you need to be  _ careful _ ,” he replied. “You’re wading in dangerous waters--not all demons are as kind as Ivan. What if next time they’re not so merciful and you end up getting yourself killed?”

“There will not be a next time,” Ivan suddenly cut in, lips pulled together in a tight frown. “Although you are right, Alfred does need to be cautious, I will not allow for any harm to come to him while he is with me, and that is a promise,” he said, his eyes falling on Alfred. He couldn’t help but smile slightly when he saw the happiness blossoming in the human’s eyes, a hint of excitement for the days to come hiding in their blue depths. “I am a demon of my word, and I take promises very seriously. Alfred is one of my closest friends, and I do not want my position or species to interfere with our relationship.”

Both Arthur and Matthew still seemed a little skeptical, but eventually they caved. 

Sighing softly, Matthew patted Alfred’s shoulder. “I probably shouldn’t, but I trust your judgement,” he said, pulling his brother back in for another hug. “But I swear, if you get hurt again, I’m going to murder both of you,” he said, shooting a glare at Ivan. 

"Alright, alright, I hear ya. I'm not gonna get hurt again, I promise," Alfred laughed, gently hugging his brother back. "Besides, maybe you can come visit me in Hell. It's actually not as bad as people make it out to be."

Matthew snorted softly and shook his head, letting go of Alfred after a moment. "No way, I don't wanna get involved in all of this demon stuff," he laughed. 

"If you say so," Alfred replied, nudging his brother playfully and wiggling his eyebrows.

Arthur sighed softly, both amused and annoyed by Alfred’s antics. “If everything is alright here, it’s probably time I get going,” he mused. “You better be careful, Alfred. I don’t want to read in the news that you’ve disappeared for good, got it?” He scolded gently, heading towards the door. “Got it?” He repeated more forcefully when Alfred didn’t respond.

“Yes, mom, I got it,” Alfred huffed, rolling his eyes. “I can take care of myself.”   
  
“Can you?” Arthur quipped back, raising one eyebrow skeptically before pulling the door open and heading out. Matthew followed him out after a moment, saying one last goodbye to Alfred and waving to Ivan before shutting the door behind him.

“I suppose I should probably head out too,” Ivan mused, “I am sure there is plenty of paperwork that I must attend to.” As Ivan turned to leave, Alfred gently caught him by the arm, the demon raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Hey, before you go… Can we talk for a second?" Alfred asked quietly, biting his lip. Ivan could hear the human's heartbeat beginning to speed up, his nervousness becoming more than evident. 

Seeing Alfred so nervous concerned Ivan. After the human's unfortunate encounter with Gilbert, Ivan was still worried that he had pushed his friend too far. Deep down, the idea itched at his heart, telling him that there was no way Alfred wanted to be friends with him any longer; the human had pulled him aside so he could break the unfortunate news to him. 

Ivan attempted to force his insecurities away, nodding a little and following as Alfred led him into the bedroom. The door was closed behind them, and he watched as Alfred wrung his hands nervously. "Sorry about those guys, they need to mind their own business," he started, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

Ivan smiled a little, trying to calm his nerves as well. He could tell that Alfred was beating around the bush, and he hadn't brought him into his room just to apologize for his nosy brother and friend. "It is quite alright," he assured him. "But that is not what you wanted to talk about, is it?"

Alfred shook his head, taking a deep breath. "No, it's not," he started, working up his courage. It had been nagging at his heart since he'd woken up, and if he left it unsaid, he knew he'd regret it. "I realized something, when we were dancing."

Ivan frowned, preparing himself for the worst. "Yes?" He asked, urging Alfred on despite his apprehension. 

Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. How was he supposed to tell Ivan he was in love with him? His plan to dance with the demon and kiss him at the finish had been ruined by Gilbert, and now he was forced to come up with something on the spot. He wracked his mind for a solution; what would Francis do? 

And then he had an idea.

"I want to do it again," Alfred said quickly, the words tumbling out before he could stop himself. "One more dance."

Ivan's silvery eyebrows shot up in surprise, and it took him a moment to process just what Alfred had said. "What?" He asked, wanting to make sure he had heard his friend right, "another dance?"

"I mean--we don't have to if you don't want to!" Alfred replied, worried he'd taken it too far. "But I wanted to dance with you again, since we only really got to dance once at the party." Maybe, just maybe, he could make Francis's previous plan work.

Ivan nodded after a moment, smiling warmly, some of his anxieties assuaged. He didn't expect Alfred to be so nervous about something as simple as a dance, but Alfred was Alfred, and he got nervous about the oddest things sometimes. "Of course, I think I would enjoy that," he said, offering the human his hand. "We will need music, though."

Alfred took Ivan's hand, laughing softly and internally sighing in relief. He had fully been expecting Ivan to say no, but he was so glad that the demon wanted to dance with him as well. "I think I can handle getting the music for us," he said, snatching his phone up, which had been sitting on his bed, right where he had left it. The screen showed about a hundred missed calls and texts from Arthur and Matthew, which Alfred promptly ignored as he pulled up a playlist on his phone. With a few taps the music started playing, and he tossed the device back onto the bed. 

Ivan raised an eyebrow at Alfred's odd choice of music, but decided not to question it as he settled his free hand on the human's waist, pulling him in close. He began to sway to the music, slowly settling into the rhythm. 

Alfred let Ivan guide him, pulling him along with the moves of the dance, his eyes slowly falling shut as the demon guided him. Somehow dancing with Ivan here, in his bedroom, felt so much more intimate than at the party. Maybe it was the way Ivan's hand slid to caress the small of his back as the dance progressed, or the way their bodies were forced to press together in such a small area; either way, it had Alfred's face warming with embarrassment. 

Alfred opened his eyes as the song came to an end, glancing up to smile at the demon--and he saw the same look as the last time, the same warmth and longing, as if Alfred was the only thing that mattered to him. It made his heart positively ache with desire, and he knew he had to do it. He couldn't help himself. 

Ivan couldn't stop himself from smiling back at the human, holding him close as the final notes of the song faded away. He opened his mouth to speak, to thank Alfred for such a wonderful dance, but he found himself unable to respond when Alfred surged up and captured his lips without warning.

Ivan let out a soft noise of surprise, muffled by the kiss, but when he felt Alfred attempt to pull back he pressed his hand against Alfred's back, preventing him from breaking away. He had longed for this for so long, longer than he had even thought, and he wasn't going to let the human end it so quickly. He'd never been kissed like this before, with such love and passion and desire, and it made his stomach flutter. Forcing all doubts out of his thoughts, Ivan tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, drawing Alfred in and refusing to let him go.

Alfred had never done something that felt as right as kissing Ivan did. He was warm and soft, and the way his lips melded with Alfred's was absolutely perfect. The fact that Ivan had kissed back too, instead of pulling away and scolding him for being so silly, just made the whole thing even better. Ivan wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him close, wanted  _ him _ .

Alfred felt his lungs begin to beg for air after not too long, and he was forced to part from Ivan to breathe. Eyes wide, he peered up at the demon only to see him staring right back, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his kiss-reddened lips.

"Are you going to tell me what that was for?" Ivan teased gently, his fingers still a warm presence on the small of Alfred's back. He caught a glimpse of Alfred's eyes darting down to his lips and then back up, and he knew that the human wanted to kiss him again.

"I told you, dancing with you made me realize something," Alfred replied, leaning into Ivan's welcoming touch. "Well, Francis helped out too, but it made me realize that I-- well, I think I love you."

Ivan knew he could die a happy man as soon as he heard the words spill from Alfred's mouth. He kissed him again, chaste and brief, unable to stop himself from capturing the human's lips once more. "Of course that incubus would mettle in our business," he snorted, his heart filling to the brim with joy. Alfred loved him and wanted him, even after everything they'd been through. 

Alfred slapped Ivan's chest playfully. "Hey, he helped me come up with a plan to confess to you so don't disrespect him like that," he teased back. "But I'm serious, Ivan. I don't think I've ever been so sure of something before, but this just feels so fucking  _ right _ ."

No one had ever told Ivan something so heartfelt before, and Alfred's words made him feel as if he could faint. Instead, he pulled the human in for a hug, being careful not to squeeze his still-sore ribs too hard. "I have had an epiphany of my own as well," he murmured, pressing his nose into the human's hair. His eyes slipped shut as he breathed in, comforted by the clean smell of Alfred's shampoo, still lingered on him despite the circumstances.

"Yeah?" Alfred quipped, resting his cheek against Ivan's shoulder. He could feel the demon's heart beating beneath his skin, his excitement evident in the quick pace.

"Yes…. I realized that I am in love with you, too," Ivan replied after a moment, his voice muffled slightly by Alfred's hair. "I realized that I have never cared for someone as much as I care for you... I would protect you with my life, Alfred."

Hearing those words from Ivan suddenly made everything feel real. The kiss should have been an indicator to Alfred, yet hearing Ivan tell him clearly that he loved him only solidified his feelings. 

Unable to find words to express his overjoy, Alfred only leaned against Ivan and closed his eyes, letting the demon hold him in his arms. He could stay there for hours, snuggled up in the king’s warm embrace, his sturdy arms wrapped around him just tight enough that he wasn’t absolutely crushing Alfred’s ribs. 

Ivan was more than happy to hold Alfred for as long as he wished, but he knew he had to be getting back to Hell soon. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake he had made earlier, leaving his advisor and people to fend for themselves. So, after a few minutes of pleasant silence, he slowly unwrapped his arms from around the human, pulling back. “I should be heading home…” he murmured, clearly reluctant to leave Alfred, wanting desperately to spend more time with him. “You know how Ludwig gets when I leave him alone for too long.”   
  
Alfred laughed softly and smiled up at Ivan, eyes full of warmth and adoration. “Yeah, wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened before. You’re kinda scary when you’re mad,” he replied, leaning up to give the demon one last quick kiss. 

Ivan accepted the kiss happily and rolled his eyes. “I am a demon, do not forget that,” he teased gently, squeezing Alfred’s shoulder. “You  _ must _ call me more often, understand? Hearing your voice makes the endless amounts of paperwork much less painful.”

Alfred nodded a little, grinning eagerly. “Of course I will! But only if you’re gonna let me visit Hell again. I wanna see your castle, got it?”

“As long as you are careful, I will let you come visit me whenever you please,” Ivan replied. “Perhaps you can even spend the night sometime. I think I would enjoy that.”

Alfred blushed slightly at the implications of Ivan’s words, excited to see what the demon king’s home had to offer. He had seen Francis’s mansion, which had been absolutely stunning, so he could only imagine what the King of Hell’s castle would look like; he was sure it had to be gorgeous. 

“It’s a date, then. I’ll call you soon, alright?” Alfred said, eyes lighting up when he suddenly got an idea. “Hey, demon’s don’t have phones, do they?” He asked, recalling one of the many late-night conversations he’d had with Ivan about demon technology. When Ivan shook his head, he grinned mischievously. “I’m gonna have to get you one, then. Think the cell reception will work down there?”

Ivan hummed in thought and tapped his chin. “I highly doubt it, but Ludwig is fantastically smart, and I believe that he could find a way to make it work.”

Knowing the king’s advisor, Alfred was sure that he was telling the truth. “Good, then the next time you see me I’ll show you how to work one, got it?”

Ivan nodded, smiling down at Alfred with eyes full of love. Alfred got excited about some of the most random things, but he found the human’s constant enthusiasm both refreshing and absolutely adorable. Alfred’s childish glee was utterly contagious, and filled him with warmth and happiness. “I will see you soon,” he said softly, “and I love you. Do not do anything stupid while I am gone.”

And with that, Ivan disappeared. Alfred was left to lay down in bed, grinning like an idiot: the King of Hell was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops, this chapter was much longer than I intended for it to be ;o; I hope y'all enjoyed it nonetheless! Alfred and Ivan have finally gotten together *insert cheering here.* There will definitely be more plot to come as well, and perhaps Gilbert will even get a happy ending ;)


	10. Palace Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan shows Alfred around his castle, and things get a little heated.

It was three days before Alfred decided to call Ivan again, not wanting to bother the demon for a couple days so that he could get caught up on the inevitably-large pile of paperwork that needed to be done. Alfred gathered up the required materials and headed into the bathroom, setting out the candles and lighting them before pulling the incantation up on his phone. He took a deep breath before speaking the foreign words, watching the symbol he’d drawn on the bottom of the mirror--still there from the last time he’d summoned Ivan--begin to glow. 

The mirror fogged up after a few moments, and Alfred eagerly reached forward to wipe away the layer of sheen. Ivan’s image slowly became visible, and Alfred couldn’t help but laugh a little; the demon looked like he had just rolled out of bed, dressed only in a silky black robe, his hair messy and his eyes droopy with sleep. 

“Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?” Alfred laughed softly, leaning against the counter. He still wasn’t sure how time worked in Hell, but it was definitely day time in the human realm. “You look like you’ve just gotten out of bed.”

  
Ivan smiled sleepily and nodded, yawning softly. “I have. I was napping,” he murmured, rubbing the weariness from his eyes. “But you are not interrupting, I am always happy to take a call from you.”

Alfred couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warm at the sentimental comment from Ivan, his heart fluttering with adoration. “Awe, stop it, you sappy idiot,” he teased gently. “I was hoping I could come visit you again, I’m bored as Hell and I’m dying to get outta the house.”

“Of course, I would be more than happy to give you a little tour,” Ivan chuckled, seeming to wake up a little more now, eager to be with Alfred again. “Let me dress, and I will come pick you up.”

With that, Alfred watched as the image of Ivan slowly disappeared from the mirror, leaving him to stare at his own excited face. He was going to get to see the King of Hell’s palace, up close and personal.

[ - ] 

Ivan retrieved Alfred after dressing himself in a simple suit, teleporting the both of them to the large palace, located in the very center of the capital city of Hell. 

Wide eyed, Alfred followed Ivan into the entrance hall of the castle. Dark walls and polished stone completely surrounded him, rising into the sky before disappearing into darkness. The floor was gorgeous white marble, in stark contrast to the dark walls, allowing for the castle to have a light feel to it despite the darkness of the stone bricks that composed it. Two guards stood next to the door as Alfred passed through, but they gave him little more than a glance after Ivan dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Alfred froze when his eyes landed on a huge tapestry hanging from the ceiling. It was the same sigil he had seen previously, on the golden cuffs Ivan had used when the first met; a horned bear surrounded by fire. Although he was curious, he was too enticed by the castle sights to ask, making a mental note to do so later.

“This way, I will show you the throne room first,” Ivan said, beckoning to Alfred to continue walking. Alfred gave the banner one last look before following, stepping through a huge arched doorway and into a wide hallway, lit occasionally by torches.

After a minute or so of walking, Ivan finally stopped in another large room. This one was ornately decorated, gold-framed portraits lining the long walls that lead Alfred’s eyes down to the centerpiece, a huge black, stone throne. As he stepped closer, he could see that the whole chair was carved with intricate symbols and pictures, some of creatures that he had never even seen before. Alfred gently ran his fingers over the etchings before his eyes landed on the portrait that hung above the throne. Ivan’s pale purple eyes stared back at him, the king dressed in lavish silks and furs with an elegant golden crown situated atop his silver hair between his horns. He looked absolutely stunning, but also dangerous and mysterious. 

“Wow…” Alfred murmured, almost at a loss for words. He’d never been in a castle before, and he hadn’t expected the first castle he got to visit to be the King of Hell’s. “This is…” Alfred trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe the beauty and impressiveness of the throne room.

Ivan chuckled softly and stepped up next to Alfred, glancing up at his own portrait. “Not the most flattering image of me,” he joked, gesturing to the picture. 

Alfred rolled his eyes and nudged Ivan with his elbow. “Oh stop, you look super hot,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. “It’s a good portrait, you look intimidating and cool. Definitely very king-like.”

“I am glad it is to your tastes, then.”

Alfred left Ivan’s side, staring up at the line of portraits on the walls adjacent to the throne. Clearly the portraits depicted the previous kings, judging by the same crown that sat upon their horned heads. Noticing Alfred’s interest in the royal line, Ivan followed him as he walked along the wall to peer at each different picture.

“My predecessors,” Ivan mused, smiling a little. He pointed to the image of a demon that looked rather similar to him, with the same silvery hair that trailed down into a full beard. “My father, he was the king before me,” he said, staring up at the image for a moment, an air of sadness to his demeanor.

Alfred reached down and gently took Ivan’s hand, squeezing gently. “Was he a good king?” He asked. The demon looked terrifying, more so than Ivan, with piercing red eyes and a scar trailing across the bride of his nose. 

Ivan squeezed Alfred’s hand back, holding it tightly. “He was, yes--at least, I believe he was. Not all of the rulers of Hell have been as kind as I have. He was the first king to enact changes down here, and he made many things more equitable for all demons,” he explained, smiling sadly. “He was a general in the Great War before he became king.”

“The Great War?” Alfred inquired, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“The biggest war of all history, between Heaven and Hell. Demons fought against angels--it was a horrible tragedy. My father was one of the highest ranking generals, responsible for saving many lives,” Ivan explained, turning away from the demon’s portrait. If he continued to stare at the image of his father, he felt he might cry. The man had cared for him deeply and raised Ivan since he was a small child, and he had many great memories with him. “Amends were made between both sides, but there were many casualties.”

“Are demons and angels still enemies?” Alfred asked, trailing after Ivan as the demon king began to make his way out of the throne room.

Ivan shrugged as he led Alfred down the long hallways, demonic servants bustling around them, carrying heaps of clothing or chatting quietly as they went about their work. Alfred was momentarily distracted by a couple demons who gaped at him, giggling behind their hands as they noticed Alfred holding hands with Ivan. Embarrassed, Alfred tried to ignore them, instead turning back to Ivan.

“It is a complex issue,” Ivan explained after a moment of thinking. “Many decades have passed since the war, so we try to put our differences aside and cooperate whenever necessary, although the angels are still wary about leaving Heaven. But I do not think we are _enemies_ anymore.”

Alfred laughed softly, feeling slightly relieved. “Hey, that’s better than nothing. From all the stories I’ve heard, you guys are supposed to be sworn enemies forever.”

“You humans and your silly stories,” Ivan chuckled, rolling his eyes as he turned down another hallway, this one narrower and less busy. At the end of the hallway was a huge black door with intricate golden embellishments, along with two doors on the adjacent walls. Two guards in black uniforms stood watch in front of them, black steel swords set on their hips.

Alfred stepped up to the larger of the three doors, Ivan nodding in greeting to the guards as they approached. “So, obviously this is the door to your room, but what about those two?” He asked, gesturing to the adjacent doors. 

Ivan gestured to the door on the left. “That is Ludwig’s suite,” he said, before pointing to the door on the right, “and that is Antonio’s room. He is the commander of the guard.”

Alfred’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “The commander? I haven’t met him yet, have I?” He mused, watching as the guards stepped aside to allow Ivan entrance to his bedroom. 

The demon king pulled the door open and led Alfred inside, shaking his head a little. “No, but you will soon enough. Antonio is quite the character, although he is almost constantly busy,” he replied, closing the door once Alfred had stepped inside the bedroom.

Alfred was momentarily shocked into silence as he took in his surroundings. Ivan’s bedroom was absolutely _huge_ , with gorgeous tapestries lining the walls. Despite being mostly black and grey, the room had a bright air to it, likely due to the sheer amount of candles that floated gently throughout the entirety of the chamber and cast a warm glow over the interior. Set against the back wall was Ivan’s bed, enormous and curtained and _extremely_ comfy-looking. 

“Holy shit!” Alfred laughed, stepping around the room to try and take it all in. There was so much to see, and everything about it screamed elegance. “I can’t believe this is where you live. It’s huge!” He said, face contorted with one of the biggest grins Ivan had ever seen. 

Ivan was amused by Alfred’s excitement, his heart filled with warmth to see the human so interested in something that seemed so insignificant to him. “I am glad you like it so much,” he said, stepping over to a huge black armchair that was situated in one of the corners before sitting down. “It is quite a large space, but it does not seem so big once you have lived in it for centuries.”

Alfred laughed and plopped down on Ivan’s bed, laying down and spreading out on the mattress. There was clearly room for many people on the bed, and Alfred’s limbs didn’t even reach the ends when he completely spread himself out. The blankets were silky and soft, and they made him want to never leave. “It’s awesome, man. This bed is absolutely to die for, it’s _soooo_ comfy.”

“Much better than your poor excuse for a bed, yes?” Ivan teased gently, watching Alfred for a moment before standing and stepping over to the bed, where he sat down next to the human.

Alfred rolled his eyes, kicking his shoes off before slipping under the covers. “Duh. My bed sucks compared to this, it’s tiny and it hurts my back,” he said, grinning as he pulled the black blankets up to his chin. “Fuck, this is nice. I could get used to sleeping in a bed like this.”

Ivan leaned over and gently kissed Alfred, cutting off whatever other comments the human had been about to make. Seeing Alfred snuggled up in his bed made his heart ache with love and desire, and he couldn’t help himself from capturing Alfred’s lips. They were warm and soft against his, the human relaxing completely in his embrace and letting him take control of the kiss.

“If you are nice, I might just let you stay here with me,” Ivan teased once he had pulled back, smiling at the warm blush that had spread over Alfred’s cheeks. “I certainly would not mind sharing my bed with you. It is much too large for just one person anyways.”

Grinning, Alfred looped his arms around Ivan’s neck and pulled him down onto the bed. Ivan, laughing softly in amusement, let himself be maneuvered into the center of the mattress, nudging Alfred out of the way as he positioned his legs on either side of the human’s. “Someone certainly is eager,” he teased gently, earning an eye roll from Alfred.

“Oh, shut up,” Alfred snorted, grabbing Ivan’s chin and pulling him forward into another kiss. The demon king leaned forward, placing one hand on the headboard to support himself as he returned the gesture, this kiss rougher and more passionate than the last. 

Ivan shivered gently when he felt Alfred’s free hand smoothing over his shoulder, his fingers tracing the lines of his muscle as if mapping out the demon’s body, movements slow and deliberate. He could tell from the heat of the kiss that the human was desperate to be touching him, to be close to him, and he certainly didn’t mind.

Alfred eventually let go of Ivan’s chin and pulled back, pale blue eyes lidded with desire until they widened in surprise. “Woah.”

Ivan tilted his head, one silvery eyebrow raised. “What is it?”

Settled against Ivan’s back was two sets of huge black wings, soft feathers spread gently behind him. They were absolutely gorgeous, and Alfred surged forward to touch them. His fingers brushed over the feathers and he stroked downwards, carefully petting the demon king’s wings.

Ivan laughed softly when he realized what had happened, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment. He hadn’t meant to make his wings visible, although he supposed they had acted on their own accord when he was kissing Alfred. He certainly didn’t mind the human seeing them though, especially with how nice it felt to have them touched and stroked. Alfred’s movements were gentle and cautious, his fingers gliding over the smooth feathers.

“Fuck, Ivan, they’re gorgeous,” Alfred whispered, eyes wide with intrigue. “And there’s _four_ of them!”

Ivan smiled a little, closing his eyes and sighing with pleasure as he stretched out one wing, letting Alfred give his full attention to it. “What, you were expecting only two?”

Alfred snorted, burying his fingers in the black feathers and stroking them with earnest. “Yeah, I was. You only said you _had_ wings, not how many.”

Ivan spread all four of his wings out behind him, the huge appendages casting a shadow over Alfred in the warm light of the bedroom. They were enormous when spread out, and seeing them like that only impressed Alfred even more.

Ivan noticed the desire that Alfred held in his gaze, his eyes roving over his wings and his hands following suit. It was amusing to see Alfred in such a state of intrigue, but it was also incredibly flattering. 

“Ah!” Ivan gasped softly when Alfred’s hand slid up to his secondaries, his wing shivering gently at the movement. “Careful…” He murmured. The areas closer to his body were much more sensitive to touch, but he certainly couldn’t complain as Alfred’s hands glided over the feathers, not when the heightened sensitivity only made his body spark with pleasure. 

Alfred grinned, having noticed the shiver beneath his fingers. “Good, yeah?” He asked, stroking a little harder and earning yet another gasp. 

Ivan huffed softly in embarrassment, cheeks darkening further, his face hot. “You are a cruel man, Alfred.”

Alfred snorted and removed his hands, letting Ivan fold his wings back up, a few stray feathers scattered on the blankets. “Oh, stop--you were clearly enjoying it. Never had anyone pet your wings before?”

Ivan shook his head a little, the appendages falling still behind him. “Of course not! You think I would just let anyone feel me up like that?” He scoffed, rolling his eyes in amusement. “Although I do let my servants groom them, they _never_ get to touch them like you just did.”

“I guess that makes me special, huh?”

“Yes, it does…” Ivan murmured.

Alfred’s own face darkened with embarrassment at the look Ivan gave him, the demon’s lavender eyes lidded with what he could only believe to be lust. He’d never seen Ivan look at him like that before, as if he could eat him up right at that very moment--but he didn’t mind. 

“Fuck, Ivan,” Alfred laughed, voice shaking slightly. “How are you _this_ hot? It should be illegal, there’s gotta be some law against being so sexy.”

Ivan pressed forward, leaning down above Alfred so their noses were almost touching. “I suppose it is a good thing I make the laws around here, then.”

And then Ivan was kissing him again, his movements heated and desperate. When Alfred reached up to hold Ivan's cheeks, the demon instantly pushed him back down against the bed and grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the mattress. 

Alfred's senses were alight with excitement as Ivan kissed him roughly, the demon's teeth brushing teasingly over his bottom lip. When Ivan finally parted, leaving Alfred panting softly for breath, the demon wasted no time in trailing hot kisses over Alfred's jaw and down his neck, desperate to cover every inch of Alfred's skin with his lips. He only stopped when he reached the collar of the human's shirt, and he let go of Alfred's wrists before gently grabbing the bottom hem.

"May I?" Ivan asked, quickly meeting Alfred's gaze. When the human nodded he carefully lifted the shirt off of him, pulling it over his arms before letting it drop to the floor beside the bed.

As soon as the offending fabric had been removed, Ivan's lips were on Alfred's skin once more, trailing down to his collarbone before continuing along the center of his chest. Alfred could feel his heart beating quickly from the excitement, his body sensitive and reactive beneath the demon's touch. Something about having Ivan touch him felt different from the times he'd been intimate with others before, as if the two of them were simply meant to be. Judging from the way Ivan's lips roved eagerly over his skin, the demon must have felt the same. 

Ivan's map of kisses eventually paused again when he reached the waistband of Alfred's pants, his lavender eyes darting up to meet the human's gaze, both of their expressions full of love and lust. Admittedly, Alfred had already begun to get hard from the excitement of being so intimate with Ivan, and he had no doubt that the king had seen the beginnings of a tent in the crotch of his pants. Ivan gave him a questioning look, as if asking permission once more, but Alfred stopped him before he could strip him down any further.

"C'mon, you gotta get your shirt off before you continue," Alfred whined softly, his bottom lip jutting out in an exaggerated pout. He was more than eager to see Ivan in all of his entirety; Alfred had spent too many days wondering what Ivan looked like beneath those elegant suits he always wore, and his heart thumped even faster at the prospect of finally getting to see just what he had been dreaming of. 

Ivan smiled a little before beginning to unbutton his shirt, each undone button revealing more and more pale skin--but to Alfred surprise, black markings peeked out from behind the white shirt. Ivan shrugged the clothing off after a moment, letting it fall to the floor beside Alfred's own forgotten shirt. Lacing and curling over Ivan's biceps were intricate black tattoos, the ink trailing over the skin and continuing onto his back. Alfred's arousal was temporarily overshadowed by intrigue, and he tipped his head forward to see just where the tattoos ended. 

Rolling his eyes at Alfred's curiosity, Ivan turned to the side to let the human look at the rest of the artwork. The black ink covered the entirety of his back in detailed designs and patterns, all surrounding a huge centerpiece: a horned bear shrouded in fire, the same emblem he'd seen multiple times before. 

" _Fucking Hell_ , Ivan," Alfred swore, eyes wide. "I didn't know you had tattoos."

"Most demons do. They are a symbol of status," Ivan explained, shivering gently as Alfred's fingers traced over the lines, ghosting over the strong muscles of his arms and back. Finally the human's touches brushed over the centerpiece of the tattoo, stopping when they did.

"You still haven't told me what this symbol means," Alfred murmured, moving his hand back after a moment.

"I will tell you eventually," Ivan mused, straightening himself. "But for now, I think there is a much more pressing task at hand." Ivan could feel the arousal coursing through his own body, his tail curling around Alfred's leg as he sought to be touching the human in any way possible. 

Grinning in understanding, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him forward, capturing his lips again as the demon's fingers met the waistband of his pants. He lifted his hips in encouragement, feeling Ivan flicking the button open and gently tugging his pants down, each movement deliberate… until his fingers jerked away. 

Somebody was knocking at the door. Alfred quickly let go of Ivan, panting for breath as his gaze shifted to the source of the noise.

Behind the door, Ludwig cleared his throat. "Your highness, are you in there?" He called, hand resting hesitantly on the doorknob. 

Ivan huffed in annoyance, eyebrows furrowing. Typically Ludwig didn't ever need to speak to him while he was in his room, and the fact that the advisor had interrupted him during such an intimate time with Alfred made him worry that something bad had happened. "Yes, I am here. What do you need, Ludwig? I am a little busy," he called back, earning a snicker from Alfred. 

"These matters are extremely urgent," Ludwig replied. "Please, may I come in?"

Ivan sighed softly and pulled the blankets up to cover both him and Alfred, giving the human an apologetic smile before replying, "You may enter."

The doorknob turned and Ludwig slowly stepped into the room, clearing his throat awkwardly as he realized what he had interrupted. "Ah, my apologies…" he murmured, lips pulled tight in a frown, "but I'm afraid this cannot wait. They've found one."

Ivan's eyebrows shot up. "What?" He asked, sitting up straighter in bed. Alfred frowned in confusion, feeling as if he was out of the loop on all the demon business.

Ludwig nodded eagerly, looking solemn but hopefully. "Yes, they've found one--in the human realm, nonetheless. It'll be tricky to get to, but--"

"Send for the guards right away," Ivan cut in, jumping out of bed and quickly retrieving his shirt. "We will need to act quickly, I have no doubts it will be difficult to retrieve."

Ludwig nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Alfred and Ivan in silence.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, utterly lost and a little disappointed that they hadn't gotten to continue. 

Ivan glanced back to Alfred as he buttoned his shirt up. "I am sorry, Alfred, I promise we can continue when I return," he apologized, giving the human a chaste kiss.

"What are you even talking about? What did they find?" Alfred asked, accepting the kiss despite his confusion.

"An angelic soul, Alfred. Perhaps Gilbert will live to see another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, cockblocked by Ludwig! Yes, Gilbert is somewhat significant to the plot, and I promise he'll get a decently happy ending :) But prepare for a little more angst before things get better.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!! Kudos & comments are highly appreciated (even if I forget to respond to them oops) <3


	11. Warring Energies

Alfred quickly pulled his shirt back on and his pants up before rushing after Ivan as the demon king left the bedroom, his face contorted with determination. The demons had managed to find an angelic soul, something that he had been told was  _ extremely _ rare nowadays; to have actually found one was a fantastic feat, and even Alfred could tell that despite his still-abysmal knowledge about demonic affairs.

Ivan paid no mind to Alfred as he rushed into the castle atrium, where a small group of demons had gathered. Amongst them was Ludwig, who was chatting with a slightly-shorted demon who could only be Antonio, judging by the array of badges the demon had pinned to the front of his uniform. 

“What is our status?” Ivan asked as he joined the group of demonic soldiers, his eyes falling on the brunet general. 

“The soul is in the human country of Italy, just outside the city of Verona,” Antonio explained, offering the king a map with a huge black circle indicating the location of their target. “From what my squadron has told me, there’s currently only one angel guarding the soul, although we need to act quickly; I’m positive there’s more on the way.”

Ivan nodded a little bit, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. “One squad will go ahead and scope out the area around the soul,” he said, turning to address the now-growing group of demonic soldiers. “You must  _ not  _ engage with the angel. Stay far away, but do not let them out of your sight. If more angels arrive, alert us immediately,” he explained before calling out a few last names, the demons gathering together before disappearing. 

Alfred watched curiously as Ivan went on explaining the plans, directing the soldiers to divide up into different groups before designating them different responsibilities. Ivan seemed to be a natural leader and he spoke to his subordinates with clear confidence, even if he was overflowing with nervousness. It wasn’t long before the group of soldiers was almost completely gone, save for Ludwig and Ivan. 

Ivan reached over and squeezed his advisor’s shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile. “This is it, Ludwig.”

Ludwig nodded and let out a sigh, the relief overshadowing his nervousness for the moment. “You don’t know how grateful I am, your highness,” he said, laughing weakly. “My brother will be overjoyed. It’s been way too long since he last had a meal.”

Ivan let go of Ludwig’s shoulder after a moment. “Stay here and find Gilbert,” he instructed. “If you can, get him down here, in the atrium. I have a feeling we will not be able to move the soul much after we get it here. As soon as it comes into contact with the demonic atmosphere, it will start to degrade, so we will need to give it to him as fast as we can.”

Ludwig nodded in agreement and bowed to Ivan before hurrying off to find his brother.

Finally, Ivan turned to Alfred, placing both of his hands on the human’s shoulders. “It is much too dangerous for you to come along, so please stay here. You will be safe as long as you stay far away from the soul,” he said, giving Alfred a serious look. “No matter what happens, you will stay put, yes?”   
  
Alfred wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that. It was clear that Ivan was implying that something bad could happen to him, and that made Alfred nervous, his heart racing faster and faster as his mind whirled with all the things that could happen to his lover. He nodded after a moment, though, knowing he shouldn’t argue with the king; Ivan clearly cared deeply for his safety and he didn’t want to put himself in any unnecessary danger, especially when his brother had forced him to promise him not to get hurt again. “Yeah, I’ll stay put.”

Ivan smiled and gave Alfred a gentle kiss, pulling away quicker than he would have liked. “Thank you,” he said softly before disappearing with a  _ woosh _ , leaving Alfred alone in the atrium.

[ - ]

As the time dragged on, Alfred began to grow more and more nervous. He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed since the demons had left to retrieve the soul, but it felt like it had been  _ hours _ . Alfred had settled down on a bench near the exit to the atrium, resting his head in his hands as he waited and waited, eyes fixed on the center of the room for any sign that the demons would return.

Ludwig was the first demon to reenter the atrium, his brother in tow. Gilbert looked worse for wear, leaning heavily on his brother for support as he walked. His thousands of eyes were dull with exhaustion and starvation, and he looked sicker than he had the last time Alfred had seen him. 

Alfred knew that Gilbert couldn’t hurt him, not with how weak and tired he looked, but he still shifted uncomfortably in his seat when the demon was settled onto the bench opposite of him. Gilbert didn’t even give him so much of a glance, his head leaning back against the wall as his chest heaved, his body begging for air from the smallest of actions. 

  
Ludwig knelt down next to Gilbert and gave him a once over, murmuring reassuring words to the demon in a language Alfred couldn’t quite understand. Alfred frowned sympathetically as he watched, his heart aching for Ludwig; the demon clearly loved his brother deeply and would do anything to help improve his condition. 

Alfred waited for Ludwig to finish speaking to his brother before he cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking. “How long have they been out? Shouldn’t they be back by now?” He asked, knowing his concern was more than obvious. 

Ludwig sighed softly and nodded. “They should, but from what I’ve heard they’ve had some trouble. More angels showed up after they arrived so they’ve been busy trying to fight them off so that the soul can be retrieved,” he explained, sitting down beside Alfred. “Hopefully they’ll return soon.”

Hearing that the demons were having trouble did nothing to assuage Alfred’s concerns, only making him more nervous. He bit his lip and he tried to keep his thoughts from spiraling. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened to Ivan and his soldiers, especially when he remembered how dangerous the angels were. 

Alfred sighed softly and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning back against the wall as he waited. He was silent for what felt like another hour before there was a loud thud that shocked his eyes open, the sound echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the atrium. Alfred winced when he saw the squad of demons that had returned, some bleeding and beaten up pretty badly, their companions dragging them out of the room. Another small group of demons arrived after a minute, and another, and another, until finally Antonio and Ivan appeared. 

Held between the two was the brightest creature (was it a creature? He couldn’t quite tell) Alfred had ever seen. The figure warped and twisted, a brilliant white light which swirled between the two demons, held in place by their gloved hands. Judging by the look on the king and the general's faces, the creature was fighting back hard, requiring a great deal of effort to keep it from escaping.

The soul had no defining features; sometimes the ball of light took the shape of a humanoid creature, but other times it was simply a cloud of burning brilliance, radiating a heat that seemed to fill the whole room. Despite the warmth, Alfred felt himself shiver when his eyes fell on the soul, his eyes narrowed to slits in order to combat the brightness.

Alfred found himself moving before he could comprehend what he was doing, an odd sensation taking over him. The dazzling light drew him in, and as he slowly approached the figure he could hear it speaking to him, whispering and urging him to come closer. 

"Alfred…" The voice murmured, warm and gentle, neither feminine nor masculine. "Come to me…"

Alfred felt his mind going blank as he let the voice in, let the angelic soul fill him with warmth. He couldn't resist, not when it called out to him and beckoned him closer, putting him into a trance that forced all rational thoughts out of his mind.

"Alfred, no!  _ What are you doing _ ?!" Ivan exclaimed when his attention was finally brought to the human, who was merely feet away from the radiating light. 

Ivan's demands for Alfred to stop fell on deaf ears and before he could grab him, Alfred reached out and sunk his hand into the swirling light.

Alfred's vision went all white as the soul consumed him, exploding into him with an unbearable heat that made him feel as if his whole body was on fire. As soon as the pain started it was gone, the feeling draining from his limbs until he felt completely weightless.

A figure faded into Alfred's view, and he was taken aback by the angelic creature that stood before him. The angel was terrifying, a humanoid body with swirling rights and halos where their head should have been, thousands of bright white eyes watching Alfred from where they were embedded in the sides of the rings. Huge white wings spread behind the creature, but Alfred couldn't even count how many there were before the angel changed shape, growing smaller and smaller until they had taken a more human form. 

He was stunningly beautiful, with tanned skin that radiated light and energy and blank white eyes that regarded Alfred with a mildly interested look. Even though his vision was slightly blurry from the stark whiteness that surrounded him, he could still make out the delicate auburn curls of the angel's hair and the shower of freckles that disappear beneath silky robes. 

When the angel spoke, the sound vibrated and resonated deep within Alfred's body. "Hello, Alfred."

Alfred wasn't sure how the angel knew his name, but any concern he may have had was erased from his mind as he listened to the calm lilt of the creature's voice, smooth and soothing. The angel's lips didn't move when he spoke, the sound simply appearing directly in Alfred's brain, echoing around his empty consciousness.

"You have sinned, Alfred," the angel told him, his expression unchanging despite the scolding nature in which he spoke. 

Alfred tried to speak but he couldn't move his lips. He was paralyzed in his spot, his whole body numb. 

The angel seemed to understand what he had been trying to relay either way, and he shook his head. "You do not know what sins you have committed?" The voice cooed gently, the angel tilting his head before stepping closer, fluffy white wings outstretched. "Do not worry, Alfred. I will show you, and then you can repent."

Alfred's body jolted as his memories were replayed in double speed, images of him dancing with Ivan and kissing the demon playing on repeat until he felt as if he could vomit from the dizzying speed. Eventually the memories faded from his vision, replaced with the angel once more.

"You see? You have sinned and fallen for a demon," the voice echoed in his head. If Alfred could have spoken he would have screamed at the creature to shut up, hot tears brimming at his eyes as the angel attempted to force shame and humiliation onto him.

Alfred loved Ivan, and he knew it. He didn't care if the angel thought it was a sin for him to be with the demon, even if that meant he wouldn't  _ ever  _ be getting into Heaven. He tried to resist the overwhelming emotions that were pushed onto him by the angel, the creature frowning slightly at his defiance.

"Repent, Alfred. It will not hurt," the angel said, his smooth voice entrancing. "Let the guilt in, and you will realize what you have done is wrong," he insisted.

Alfred resisted nonetheless, tears streaming down his cheeks at the immense effort it took to go against the force of the angel. He wasn't going to feel guilty for loving Ivan, no matter what the heavenly forces would do to him from being in love with a demon. If it meant the angel would smite him, then so be it; he would rather die than live in a world without love. 

The angel eventually sighed softly when Alfred didn't give in, his large wings folding behind him as he stepped back. "You have turned your back on the light of God and betrayed your human nature. If you do not repent for your sins you will remain a sinner, and you will face eternal torment when you meet your eventual end."

Alfred wasn't going to give in, no matter what the angel told him. His mind screamed with defiance and hatred for the heavenly creature and he forced the angel away, watching with blurry eyes as he retreated. 

Regarding him for one last time, the angel shook his head, disappointment more than evident. He said nothing as he faded into the bright whiteness of his surroundings, disappearing into a glowing ball of light. 

[ - ]

Ivan watched in horror as the angelic soul latched onto Alfred's outstretched hand, and he dove forward to catch the human before he could fall to the ground. Part of the angelic force was absorbed by the humans body before Antonio was able to yank the ball of light off of him, leaving Alfred slumped in Ivan's arms. 

"Alfred!" Ivan cried out, the human's limp body burning with heat as he cradled him. Alfred eyes were still wide open but they had gone completely white, shining with the same brilliant light the angelic soul had radiated. Ivan shook Alfred in a feeble attempt to wake him up, only to feel the human jostling numbly in his hands. 

Ludwig was by his side in seconds, eyes wide with panic. He knelt down beside Ivan and placed a hand to the human's neck, searching frantically for a pulse as Ivan repeated Alfred's name over and over, urging his lover to come back to him.

  
  


"He's not dead!" Ludwig exclaimed when he finally found the human's pulse, although it was slow and lethargic; Alfred was clearly fighting hard to stay alive.

Ivan's eyes were wide with despair and pain as he turned to his advisor. "You have to help him," he pleaded. "Please, I beg of you, you  _ have _ to save him."

Ludwig stuttered over his words as he wracked his mind for a way to keep Alfred from fading. "He absorbed a great deal of angelic energy, there's no simple fix for that!" He exclaimed, shaking his head a little. 

Ivan snarled, clutching Alfred's limp body to his chest. "There  _ must _ be some way! We cannot just let him die," He demanded, the burning heat radiating from the human scalding his torso and hands. 

Ludwig pressed his hand to Alfred's chest, feeling and searching for the energy deep below. "I--I can't! The angelic energy has already started to consume him, the only way to stop it would be to force ten times as much demonic energy into him to cancel it out, but that would kill him!" he replied quickly.

Ivan ignored Ludwig's warnings as he ripped Alfred's shirt open, discarding the fabric and wincing at the white light that was pressing up through the skin of the human's chest, growing bright and brighter by the second. The angelic energy was consuming him and would kill him if he didn't act quickly. 

Ivan pressed his hands to Alfred's chest and pushed with all the force within him, ignoring the searing pain that spread throughout his forearms as he poured all of his energy into the human's body. Ludwig watched in horror as the veins in Ivan's hands went black from the sheer amount of energy being forced through them, and Alfred jolted beneath the king as the darkness was shoved into his body.

Ivan groaned with effort, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as the angelic energy pushed against him, desperately trying to fight back. Ivan was one of the strongest demons in Hell but his powers were not even close to being fairly matched against the raw angelic energy, but he was filled with overwhelming determination. He was not going to let Alfred get killed, not when he had sworn to protect him, so he forced the angelic energy back even when his hands began to blister from the searing heat. 

Ludwig placed his hands on Ivan's forearms to steady them when the demon king began to shake with exhaustion, pushing his own energy into Ivan to give him the strength to keep up the battle. Ludwig's blue flames danced over his wrists and fingers as he tried to heal the king's hands as fast as they burned, and with renewed strength, Ivan pushed harder.

It was a long time before the angelic energy finally began to submit to the demon king. Ivan's body was shaking with exhaustion, his hands numb from the intense heat that had burned them beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Beneath his fingers he could still feel the faint beat of Alfred's heart, spurring him on and encouraging him to keep fighting even when he felt he would pass out. The bright light that radiated from Alfred's eyes and chest began to subside and after a while longer it was replaced with darkness as his body surged with demonic energy, Ivan's force completely taking over him. 

Ivan collapsed against Alfred's body as his arms finally gave out, and he cried with relief as he felt the human's body beginning to cool, his heart beating faster. He pressed his forehead against Alfred's sternum and sobbed, from the pain and the relief, his tears dripping onto the human's chest.

Ludwig smiled weakly and squeezed Ivan's shoulder, his own body exhausted from constantly attempting to heal the king's hands. He wasn't sure how they'd managed to save Alfred, but here he was, alive and free of angelic energy.

Ludwig's smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw that Alfred had yet to wake up, his eyes now pitch black with the massive amount of demonic energy that had been forced into his body. He pulled back on Ivan's shoulder to upright him, the king quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"What?" Ivan asked, voice cracking with exhaustion and pain.

Ludwig paused, not wanting to break the bad news to Ivan when he was already in such a fragile state. He knew that he couldn't wait, though; if he left it unsaid, the king would be full of false hope that would likely be crushed. "Look at him, your highness," he said softly, trying to be as delicate about it as he could. "The angelic energy is gone, but now he is full of demonic energy."

Ivan frowned and turned back to Alfred, finally noticing the darkness of his eyes and the startling iciness that had spread over the human's body. He shook his head in disbelief, too overwhelmed with emotion to take another hit. "No, no,  _ no _ ."

"It--it might be alright," Ludwig said quickly, sounding unsure. "The energy was filtered through you, so it doesn't have nearly as much force as the raw angelic power. If we get him to the infirmary, he may be able to pull through."

Ivan was sobbing as he carried Alfred's still-limp figure to the nearby infirmary, his whole body shaking. He felt as if he could collapse at any moment, hopelessness filling him; if Alfred died now, after everything he'd done to save him, he would never forgive himself.

As soon as Alfred was lowered onto one of the beds Ludwig set about hooking him up to the various machines that sat nearby, one beginning to beep steadily with the cadence of Alfred's heart. His heartbeat had dropped again and was scarily slow, but he was alive and that was all that mattered to Ivan.

Ludwig covered Alfred in multiple blankets in an attempt to warm his freezing body back up, watching as Ivan collapsed onto the bed next to him. The demon king looked beat to Hell, his eyes red and bloodshot from exhaustion and crying. His forearms were bruised and blistered from the angelic heat, the palms of his hands an angry red mixture of blisters and burnt skin. Ludwig quickly stepped over and gently set his healing flames on the demon king's skin, watching as they worked hard to heal some of the damage.

"You should sleep," Ludwig said softly, noticing that Ivan's eyelids had begun to droop. When the king shook his head he gently clicked his tongue, arms crossing. "You need to rest, you look like absolute shit. I promise I'll wake you up if Alfred's condition changes," he said. 

Too weak to protest any more, Ivan caved, his eyes falling shut. He was asleep within a matter of minutes, leaving Ludwig to work on helping Alfred fight back against the demonic energy that still resided in his body. 

Ludwig had extensive medical knowledge when it came to demons, but he had never seen  _ anything _ like this. A human filled with demonic energy? In the thousands of years he'd been alive he hadn't seen it happen even once, so he was left in the dark when it came to trying to find a way to heal Alfred. He administered fluids and did his best to warm Alfred's body up, but couldn't do much else other than scour over his medical texts in a feeble attempt to find  _ something _ that might help him.

Ludwig was surprised to find that Alfred's vitals began to stabilize after a long while, his heart rate speeding up. He stepped forward and pressed his hand to the human's chest, feeling the thump of his heart, but also the thrum of the demonic energy that remained deep within him.

Frowning in intrigue, Ludwig examined Alfred for a minute. He supposed he wasn't sure what to have expected considering Alfred was really the first to go through such a feat, but as he examined the human even further it became clear to him: the human's tissues had  _ absorbed _ the demonic energy. No matter where he touched Alfred, whether it be his forehead or his leg, he could still feel the gentle flow and ebb of the energy; it had dispersed throughout his whole body and sunk into him, leaving him completely stable and  _ alive _ .

Ludwig was in awe. He hadn't expected Alfred to even survive being filled with demonic energy, much less have his body react in such a positive way to it. The angelic energy had almost killed him, and although the opposite energy wasn't nearly as strong, Alfred was still a human and he  _ should _ have reacted adversely to such a potent foreign body. Instead, it was as if Ivan's force was fueling him, warning his body and speeding his heart. 

Wary of leaving Alfred for too long, Ludwig turned his back on the human for a few minutes to tend to the sleeping Ivan, who's condition was astonishingly less stable than his lover's. Ivan's breathing was ragged and his forehead was hot to the touch, his body clearly running a fever as it tried to fight off some of the residual angelic energy it had absorbed. Ludwig revived his healing flames before administering a few injections to Ivan in the hopes of boosting his immune system, along with some spare blood to keep him nourished while he was unconscious. Hopefully the nutrients would help him recover quicker.

When Ludwig turned back to Alfred he jumped and yelped in surprise, utterly taken aback. Although the human had yet to wake up, he wasn't exactly  _ human _ anymore. To Ludwig's horror, he saw the beginnings of dark black horns peeking out from Alfred's golden hair, and the pointed end of a long tail was already visible beneath the blankets that Ludwig had draped over Alfred's body. He rushed over to check on Alfred once more, lifting him gently off the bed and taking a look at his bare back; sure enough, Ludwig's suspicions were confirmed as the raised skin became visible to him, the indication that large wings would be poking out soon. 

Not only had Alfred's body absorbed the demonic energy, but it had taken it in as its own and was  _ completely assimilated  _ with the foreign body. Ludwig watched in utter disbelief as Alfred slowly changed, until four large black wings rested on the bed beneath him and long horns rose from his disheveled hair. Alfred was a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! I promise that things will /actually/ start to get better from here, I know I've been giving y'all a shitton of angst but it will 100% be worth it ;w; Also a first look at what angels are like in this universe featuring Feliciano (if y'all couldn't tell)! They're not as friendly as most people make them out to be.
> 
> Kudos & comments are highly appreciated! I hope y'all enjoyed ;w; there will be a couple more chapters after this but I want to start wrapping it up soon!!


	12. A New Demon

When Ivan finally woke from his long slumber the infirmary was quiet, the only sound being the steady beeping of Alfred's heart monitor on the other side of the room. Ludwig was slumped in one of the chairs, busily writing away on a clipboard that rested on his leg. Ivan groaned softly as he carefully sat up, his whole body screaming in protest as his sore muscles willed him to lay back down. He wanted to see Alfred, though, but when he looked over at the bed next to him, he found that the curtain had been drawn, shielding his lover from his view.

Ludwig gently set his pen down and rose from his chair when he heard Ivan stir, stepping over and placing his hand against the demon's forehead. Ivan attempted to swat it away, annoyed, but earned a scolding look from the advisor. "How are you feeling?" Ludwig asked, duly noting that Ivan's fever had disappeared.

"Fine. I wish to see Alfred," Ivan demanded, attempting to rise from the bed.

Ludwig quickly pushed him back down, shaking his head. "You can't see him just yet," he said, unsure of how to break the news to Ivan that his lover was now  _ a demon _ . "His condition has drastically improved, and he is going to make a full recovery from what I can tell, but he needs to rest."

Ivan huffed in annoyance, glaring at Ludwig. After fearing that Alfred was going to die, it was good news to hear that his lover was still alive and would be fine, but he was desperate to see him again. The drawn curtain only made him worry, and he wanted to be sure Ludwig wasn't lying.

"Let me see him, I will not wake him," Ivan insisted as he tried to get up from the bed again, gritting his teeth as his muscles ached from the movement. 

"You really shouldn't disturb him," Ludwig insisted, nervousness blossoming in his mind. How would Ivan react when he saw what had happened to Alfred? He worried that the demon king would blame himself for his lover's condition, and he knew that Ivan would never forgive himself for that.

"I will not disturb him, I just want to see that he is alive and well," Ivan replied, giving Ludwig a pleading look. He  _ needed _ to see Alfred, to see that he was still alive and breathing and not dead. 

Ludwig sighed softly after a moment and caved, helping Ivan up out of the bed. "Alright, but you can't freak out when you see him, got it?"

Ivan grumbled in response and leaned on Ludwig as his advisor helped him scoot a little closer before he drew the curtains. He wasn't sure why Ludwig had told him not to freak out--

And then he understood, and he completely freaked out. Curled up on the bed was Alfred, completely alive and well, except for the fact that he has four  _ huge black wings _ wrapped around himself and a pointed tail that twitched gently in his sleep--not to mention the black horns that rose from his hair and just barely brushed against the headboard of the bed. 

"What the  _ fuck _ ?"

Ludwig sighed through his nose. "I told you not to freak out," he said, holding Ivan back as the demon feebly attempted to approach Alfred. "Careful, you can't wake him. He still needs to rest."

"What happened to him? He is--he is a demon," Ivan exclaimed, and Ludwig was surprised to find that his superior's eyes were alight with fascination and the tiniest hint of excitement.

Ludwig shrugged his shoulders, watching Alfred as he slept peacefully. "I'm honestly not sure," he admitted. "But my guess is that his body took in all of your demonic energy and just… kept it. His tissues must have absorbed it and used it to replace any damaged cells, except instead of stopping when he was completely healed it continued on and transformed him. His body is still full of the energy but he's completely stable and I expect he'll wake up soon. He's just… a demon now."

Ivan was speechless for a moment before he regathered his thoughts. "He is a demon. Alfred is a demon," he repeated in disbelief. "I cannot believe it. He really is a demon," he murmured, reaching out and gently brushing his fingers over Alfred's glossy feathers. His wings twitched beneath Ivan's hand but he didn't wake. 

Ludwig was slightly amused by Ivan's reaction, chuckling softly. "Yes, he is. And he's a primal demon too. Since it was your energy that he absorbed, he transformed into the same species of demon as you."

Ludwig swore he saw tears glistening in the corners of Ivan’s eyes, but he chose not to comment on it, simply watching as Ivan slowly pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Alfred’s bed. It was obvious the demon king was still in a great amount of pain judging by his slow movements and the way he winced when he settled into the chair. 

“When he wakes up, he’s going to be extremely confused,” Ludwig reminded Ivan, retrieving his clipboard from where he had left it. “You’ll probably need to comfort him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts to freak out when he realizes what happened.”

Ivan nodded and reached out to gently take Alfred’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze even though the other was still fast asleep. “Of course… I suppose I will have to show him how to live as a primal demon too,” he murmured, feeling a little overwhelmed by so many emotions. He was happy Alfred was alive and excited that he was a demon, but he was also extremely nervous; what if Alfred reacted poorly to his transformation? There was always a possibility that he would hate being a demon, and Ivan wouldn’t be surprised if he left him after that. The thought was depressing, and the prospect that Alfred would leave him made his heart ache. 

Ludwig scribbled down a few things on his clipboard before turning back to Ivan. “Yeah, you will. Alfred’s obviously never experienced what it’s like to be a demon, so you’ll really have to show him the ropes. Chances are that he won’t be able to live in the human realm anymore,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “He’ll have to stay here and become a citizen.”

Ivan had a good feeling that Alfred’s brother was going to absolutely  _ kill _ him when he found out what had happened, even if the other was still alive and well. He decided it would be best not to think about how Matthew would react to his now-demon sibling, instead honing in on the rise and fall of Alfred’s chest as he slept.

Like Ludwig had said, Alfred began to wake up after not too long, the heart monitor beating faster as he slowly regained consciousness. Ivan sat forward in his chair and squeezed Alfred’s hand tightly, watching in anticipation.

Alfred lifted his head after a moment, eyes heavy with exhaustion. His whole body ached with an unfamiliar pain, but it was dull and throbbing so he did his best to ignore it as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His brain had yet to register the fact that the black wings that hung around him were  _ his,  _ and instead he let out a shaky yawn and tilted his head back against the headboard of the bed. “Mmm… hi,” He murmured, still a little loopy from the medicines Ludwig had administered after he had transformed. 

Ivan pressed a gentle kiss to Alfred’s temple, scooting forward in his seat to be closer. “Welcome back, Alfred,” he said softly, grabbing the demon’s glasses from the small table next to the bed and gently setting them on his face. “Do you know where you are?”

Alfred blinked a few times as his vision focused “Hell,” he said after a moment, looking around the clean white room. He hadn’t been acquainted with this part of the castle when Ivan had given him a tour not that long ago, but judging from the plethora of medical-looking equipment that rested on the back counters, he could tell that he was in an infirmary of sorts. 

Ivan nodded a little, smiling gentle. “How much can you remember?”

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as he wracked his brain, desperately searching for his memories from earlier. Most of it came back to him, save for what followed the meeting with the angel, and eventually he nodded. “We were gonna fuck and then you had to go get this angel soul thing, and I _ think _ I touched it and then there was this angel guy telling me to repent for my sins,” he drawled.

Ivan’s eyes widened in surprise. “You saw an angel?” He asked, taken aback. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure what was supposed to happen when a human was consumed by angelic energy, but he hadn’t been expecting Alfred to actually  _ see _ an angel.

Wincing as he remembered the angel’s words, Alfred nodded wearily. “He was an asshole.”

Ivan couldn’t help but laugh softly, nodding his head in agreement to Alfred’s witty remark. “Yes, most angels are. Do you remember what he looked like?”

Alfred squinted his eyes in focus as he tried to replay the image of the angel in his head. “At first he was this weird… creature thing. I dunno how to even describe it, but he was huge,” he murmured, pausing in thought for a moment before continuing, “but then he changed and became more like the angels we see in those shitty movies and stuff. He had curly brown hair and freckles.”

Ivan hummed thoughtfully before nodding along to Alfred’s words. “Interesting. Do you recall what he was wearing?”

“White robes, and I think a golden cross around his neck.”

“Ah, that was Feliciano,” Ivan said, recognizing the description he had been given after a moment. “I am not surprised that he would be the one to come to you.”

“Why? He didn’t look special or anything,” Alfred replied, removing his glasses for a moment to rub at his eyes.

“Feliciano is the archangel of repentance. Even though it was not his soul that you absorbed, he comes to all humans before they pass away to ask them to repent for their sins in the hopes of allowing them into Heaven. You did say he was asking you to repent for your sins, yes?”

Alfred nodded a little and tried to sit back against the headboard of the bed, wincing in surprise when pain shot through his… wings?

Suddenly Alfred realized why he felt so strange. The soft black feathers that he had thought were Ivan’s were actually  _ his _ , the tail twisted around his ankle was  _ his _ . Eyes widening with shock, he quickly twisted around to get a better look despite the sharp pain that blossomed in his chest from the movement. “I--I have wings!”

Ivan braced himself for Alfred to react poorly, falling silent as he let Ludwig take over with the explaining. 

“Ah, yes,” Ludwig murmured, pulling his chair up so he could sit beside Ivan next to Alfred’s bed. “So, you were unconscious after you absorbed the angelic energy but I’ll fill you in, just please remain calm,” he said, noticing that the heart monitor was beating more rapidly than it had been only seconds ago. 

“I’m a demon?!”

“Yes, Alfred,” Ludwig said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out how to explain what had happened to Alfred. Even he wasn’t one hundred percent sure about how the transformation had happened or why, but his theories were better than nothing. 

“You absorbed a large amount of angelic energy when you touched the soul, and human bodies are  _ not _ meant to do such a thing. The only way to get rid of it and prevent you from combusting was to pump you full of demonic energy in order to ‘cancel it out,’ so to speak. Ivan spent an  _ extremely _ long time pushing his energy into your body and although he did manage to destroy the angelic energy before it could kill you, there was a lot of demonic force leftover afterwards. Now, this has never happened before so I’m not completely sure about it, but I believe that your tissues completely absorbed the residual demonic energy and used it to heal your body, leading you to transform into a demon just like Ivan.”

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to process the information dump Ludwig had just laid on him, his hands idly reaching up to touch the horns that poked out from underneath his hair. After a few moments he finally seemed to begin to understand, slowly nodding. “So basically… Ivan’s energy changed my body and made me transform.”

“Yes, although that’s a drastic oversimplification--but that is the gist of it,” Ludwig confirmed with a nod, bracing himself for Alfred to start freaking out. 

Instead, Alfred’s eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement and he quickly turned to Ivan with a lopsided grin. “I’m a demon! I’m a fucking _ demon _ , Ivan!” He laughed, stretching his wings out and tilting his head to admire the glossy black feathers. Ivan was utterly surprised by how positively Alfred reacted to such a life-changing experience, but he supposed it was better than seeing his lover angry at him. 

Ivan chuckled softly and nodded, leaning over and giving Alfred a quick kiss. “You seem excited about that. Admittedly, I am a little surprised,” he confessed, rolling his eyes when Alfred’s feathers brushed over his face. 

Alfred shrugged and pulled the heart monitor clip off his finger before slowly standing up, against Ludwig’s recommendations for him to stay in bed, his legs a little shaky at first. The weight of his new wings threw him off-balance at first and he almost fell, but Ivan quickly stabilized him and helped him remain standing. “I mean it definitely sucks that I won’t be a human anymore but being a demon means I get some cool powers, so I don’t mind.”

“There are downsides to being a demon, though,” Ivan warned, watching as Alfred held his own tail in his hands, admiring the sharpened point. “Firstly, you are a primal demon.”

Alfred nodded, seeming to have already noticed that, judging by the stark similarities he had with Ivan. The realization suddenly dawned upon him, and he scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Does that mean I’m gonna have to drink blood?”

“Yes, but I suppose that is better than consuming human souls, right?” Ivan said, laughing softly. “It will take some time to become acquainted with your new body as well, so you will not be able to use your powers right away. For now, you are a flightless, powerless demon.”

Alfred huffed softly and crossed his arms, his wings folding against his back. “You better teach me how to do all the cool demon shit, then. I want to learn _ everything _ .”

“Of course, but for now you should rest and recover. You have been through a lot and I am sure Ludwig would have a heart attack if you tried to learn all of your powers not even a day after you almost died,” Ivan said, gesturing for his lover to sit back down.

Reluctantly, Alfred returned to the bed, knowing that he couldn’t argue with Ivan and Ludwig. His body was still filled with a dull ache so he supposed the two were right; he needed to rest a little more before he could do anything. 

Alfred frowned slightly when a thought suddenly popped into his head, and he turned towards Ludwig, who had been watching with exasperation. “Your brother, what happened to him?” He asked, hoping desperately that he hadn’t ruined the demon’s one chance at getting a meal. If Gilbert died because Alfred had let the soul escape, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Ludwig smiled a little, shifting in his seat. “Luckily, your human body was feeble and weak enough to only be able to absorb a miniscule amount of energy compared to the whole of the angelic soul, meaning he was still able to get a more-than-adequate meal. He’s recovering in his room, I expect he’ll be back to his eccentric state within the next few days.”

Alfred sighed with relief and nodded, grateful that he hadn’t cost Gilbert his life. “That’s good,” he murmured. “I suppose he won’t try to kill me now?”

Ludwig snorted and rolled his eyes, arms crossing. “Well you are a demon now, and his brain should begin to function normally soon, so I think you’re in the clear. I promise you, he is a good guy. Give him a second chance and you might just like him.”

Alfred was skeptical, but he supposed he  _ could _ give Gilbert a chance. “Yeah, alright. I’ll talk to him when he’s feeling better,” he decided.

“Speaking of,” Ivan cut in after a moment of silence, clearing his throat. “We need to discuss what we should do now that you are a demon.” Alfred raised an eyebrow in interest, urging Ivan to continue. “I know that you care dearly for the human realm, but chances are you will not be able to continue living there, especially not when you do not know how to disguise your demonic attributes. So… I will have to discuss it more, but I think it would be wise to grant you citizenship and allow you to live here with me, in Hell.”

Alfred's eyes lit up with excitement, a large grin stretching over his features. “Fuck, are you serious?!” He exclaimed. “And I’d get to live in the castle with you?!”

“Considering we are together, yes,” Ivan replied, amused by Alfred’s enthusiasm. “But this would mean that you cannot return to your brother and friends. You can visit them from time to time but you would essentially be giving up your life in the human realm. Now that you are a demon you will also outlive them.”

Alfred frowned in thought at that. He loved his brother and cared deeply for him, and he didn’t want to just leave him alone in the human realm, much less outlive him. The two of them had been super close since they were young, and it saddened him to think that he would no longer get to see him all the time. “Is there no way for Mattie to get to come be a demon too?” He asked, half serious and half joking.

Ivan snorted. “I seriously doubt it, but he can come visit if you wish. It is obviously unsafe for humans to remain here for long periods of time but I am not against letting him stay here for a few days every once in a while,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. He most definitely was not going to let Matthew be turned into a demon, especially when he barely even understood how Alfred had turned in the first place; it wasn’t just something that could be done at will.

Alfred considered Ivan’s offer for a few moments before slowly nodding. “Alright, fine. As long as I get to see him whenever I want, it’ll definitely be worth it to get to stay with you. Your bed is too comfy to say no to.”

“That is fine by me,” Ivan said with a small nod in response before glancing at Ludwig. “I think we are alright here, could you give me a minute alone with Alfred?” He asked.

Ludwig looked skeptical about leaving the two demons alone but he stood up and bowed respectfully. “Fine, but you better call for me if you need anything. You two are still quite injured and you’ll need to rest for a bit longer,” he said before heading out, leaving Alfred and Ivan alone.

The room was silent for a few moments before Ivan turned back to Alfred, eyes full of sadness, a stark contrast to the cheery mood he had been in earlier. “Alfred, when Feliciano asked you to repent, did you?” He asked softly, reaching out to take the human’s hands. He was sure that Feliciano knew about their relationship and the things they’d done together, even if none of them were inherently bad; simply being with a demon was a sin in the eyes of the Lord. 

Alfred smiled a little and stood up, squeezing Ivan’s hands and tugging gently to pull the demon to his feet. Ivan did as the other wished, standing and peering down at his lover with gentle lavender eyes. 

“When he came to me he told me that I needed to repent for my sins,” Alfred began, rubbing the back of Ivan’s hands with his thumb. Even though Ludwig’s flames had healed most of Ivan’s hands, they were now laced with scars, and Alfred carefully traced the pad of his thumb over them. “He told me that it was a sin to have fallen in love with you, and he tried to make me feel guilty for loving you,” he said, pausing for a moment before meeting Ivan’s gaze with blue eyes full of determination and longing. “But I said no. I could never feel guilty of loving you, not when you make me so happy. I would rather spend my life with you in Hell than get the chance to fuck around in Heaven with some asshole angels.”

Ivan’s face softened, and he felt his body fill with warmth. Alfred loved him enough to sacrifice his chance at eternal glory, and it made his heart soar. Alfred was his, and would  _ always _ be his, no matter what the angels tried to do or tell him.

Ivan felt hot tears streaming down his face as he pulled Alfred in for a tight hug, burying his face in the other demon’s soft golden hair. “I love you  _ so _ much, Alfred. More than anything in the whole world.”

Alfred couldn’t help but smile, nuzzling against the taller demon’s shoulder and gently hugging back. “I love you too, Ivan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! The story is winding down but there will probably be a few more chapters before the ending ;w;


	13. Private Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut
> 
> Ivan teaches Alfred about being a demon, and things get heated.

It had been two days since Alfred had been transformed into a demon, and he’d found that there were a _ lot _ of things that had changed besides his outward appearance. Sure, he now had wings and horns and a tail, but he also  _ felt _ different. Ivan had explained to him that most demon internal anatomy--especially for primal demons--was also vastly different from a human’s, which meant getting used to having an assortment of new, bizarre organs taking up space in his abdomen. Alfred hadn’t exactly been told what purpose they were there to serve, but he was sure he’d find out eventually. 

After being cleared to perform light exercise by a reluctant Ludwig, Alfred practically begged Ivan to show him how to work his new powers and wings. Alfred was an overly-eager learner, although the king wouldn’t let him do anything too strenuous for fear that his advisor would absolutely kill him. 

Ivan led Alfred out of his bedroom and through the long castle hallways to what was a well-used practice room, the floors lined with mats and tens of fighting dummies in various states of disrepair. There were a couple demons sparring in one of the far corners, but they paid Alfred and Ivan no mind as the two primal demons entered the room and found a nice spot to begin. 

“What are we gonna do first? Can I learn to mind control people like you showed me a while back?” Alfred asked enthusiastically, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Even though he’d almost died only two days ago, he seemed to have returned to his normal, excitable self. 

“I can teach you that eventually, but that is an extremely difficult skill to master, so we will need to start with the basics first,” Ivan explained, affectionately ruffling Alfred’s hair. The other demon pouted but leaned into Ivan’s hand, still eager to learn anyways. 

Ivan hummed in thought for a moment as he considered what to start with. He’d been taught everything about being a demon centuries ago, and thinking back to his first lessons with his father was definitely a hard feat. Eventually he settled on something every demon needed to know in order to utilize their powers: controlling their energy.

“I want you to close your eyes,” Ivan said, stepping back a small distance to give Alfred some space. “The only way that you can access your powers is by letting your demonic energy become present in your body. You  _ have _ demonic energy in you right now, but it is not ‘primed,’ so to speak; it is dormant, waiting for you to call on it and use it,” he explained, watching Alfred to make sure he was listening. Sure enough, the other demon had tilted his head towards Ivan and was listening with intense interest, clearly focused on his lesson. He had even closed his eyes like Ivan requested.

“In order to call on your demonic energy and make it usable, you need to focus on its flow throughout your body. Try to clear your mind and feel the way that it moves deep down. Once you find the gentle flow, try to strengthen it and pull it forward into the foreground.”   
  
Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration as he made sense of Ivan’s words. He could certainly feel the buzz of the energy beneath his skin, but it felt so far away and distant, only the tiniest of feelings. He hadn’t even noticed it before because it was so weak and quiet, but he tried to clear his mind and focus completely on the faint buzzing. 

Alfred hadn’t been expecting his training to be easy, but he was struggling with even the basics, which discouraged him. Try as he could, the buzz never seemed to grow stronger, no matter how much of his strength he pushed into it. He wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be doing despite Ivan’s explanation, and after a few long minutes of effort he gave up with a huff.

“I can’t do it,” Alfred grumbled, opening his eyes and pouting. “It’s too hard, I can’t get it to strengthen at all!”

Ivan smiled sympathetically. “It is okay, Alfred. This is the first time you have tried it, I do not expect perfection right off the bat. I do not know  _ any _ demon who has managed to do it on their first try,” he said, hoping to rekindle Alfred’s determination. 

“Yeah, but how am I supposed to be able to do it when I don’t even know _ how _ ?” Alfred complained with a whine.

Ivan stepped forward and gently set his hands on Alfred’s shoulders. “How about I show you what it is supposed to feel like, then?” He suggested. When Alfred nodded he pushed his own energy forward, watching as the other demon’s eyes widened.

Alfred could feel the tingle of Ivan’s energy in his shoulders, the faint vibration of it resonating through the demon’s hands. He focused on the vibrations, shivering when they suddenly began to grow stronger and stronger until he felt his own body surging with energy. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, like a rush of electricity had spread throughout his body, his fingers and toes tingling with the sudden surge of strength. 

Ivan pulled his hands back after a few moments, and the rush slowly died back down to the faint buzz Alfred had felt before. “You felt it, yes?”

Alfred nodded, his heart beating faster. After becoming a demon he’d found that his resting heart rate had slowed significantly, beating at about the same speed as Ivan’s typically did, but with the excitement of the energy rush it had returned to what his heart rate would have been had he still been a normal human. “I felt it!”

“Good! Now you just have to figure out how to replicate that feeling on your own,” Ivan chuckled, kissing Alfred’s forehead before stepping back. “It may be helpful to picture something in your mind that brings you great strength or makes you feel powerful,” he suggested. 

Determination renewed, Alfred closed his eyes and focused again, scrunching up his face in concentration as he tried to conjure up a thought that made him feel strong. He managed to find one after a few moments and he honed in on the strength it brought him before finding the gentle buzz again. Letting out a deep breath, Alfred began to push his strength into the demonic energy. With a gasp of surprise, he felt the buzz slowly beginning to grow stronger, resonating through his torso and spreading outwards towards his limbs. Excited by the new feeling, he lost focus and the buzz died away, leaving him feeling slightly frustrated. 

“Hey, you got it that time!” Ivan encouraged, sensing his lover’s frustration. “I could feel your power getting stronger. You are a beginner, Alfred, so do not feel discouraged if you cannot summon it as quickly as a seasoned demon. Most of us have had centuries to practice.”

Alfred nodded a little, feeling a bit better with Ivan’s reassurance. “Thanks, Ivan. I guess I’ll just have to keep trying.”

Ivan patted Alfred’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, the other demon’s face warming at the affection, which only encouraged him even more. Ivan seemed happy to see Alfred learning to be a demon, even if his progress was slow, and the pride that Alfred saw within his lover’s eyes was all he could ever ask for. 

“What about my wings? Maybe I could try flying a little?” Alfred suggested, spreading them out a little. He hadn’t gotten the chance to use his wings just yet, although he wasn’t exactly sure  _ how _ to do that either.

Ivan tapped his chin, considering. Flying definitely wasn’t an easy thing to learn either, but it would likely be a bit easier for him to show Alfred, so he nodded. “Alright, but you will need to preen your feathers first.” 

“Uh, yeah, I have no clue what that means.”

Ivan rolled his eyes and plopped down on the floor, patting the space in front of him to indicate Alfred should sit down as well. Confused but curious, the younger demon sat down facing away from Ivan, letting his wings gently spread out across the king’s lap.

“It is similar to what birds do,” Ivan explained as he reached forward, beginning to gently align Alfred’s feathers. They were soft and silky beneath his fingers as he nudged each feather into the optimum position for flight. “It helps keep them clean of course, but we normally do it to ensure that all of our feathers are in the proper position for flying. It helps untangle any feathers that may have gotten stuck so that we can fly without any problems.”

Alfred felt himself relaxing as Ivan’s calloused hands roved over his wings, adjusting and tweaking the way the feathers laid. Surprisingly, just having his lover touch him so gently made him feel warm and fuzzy, and he leaned back into the king’s touch. 

“And I suppose it can also feel good,” Ivan teased, noticing Alfred had relaxed quite a bit. “It is quite soothing, yes?”

Alfred nodded a little, eyes closing for a few moments as he let Ivan do his work. “It’s nice. Kinda like a massage, honestly. Hey--I thought you said it wasn't supposed to be intimate, but it certainly feels like it to me," he protested after remembering the conversation they'd had weeks ago.

Ivan snorted and rolled his eyes. "You only say that because I am the one doing it for you," he teased, before smirking a little. " _ Now _ this is intimate." Ivan slid his fingers between Alfred's secondaries, petting gently at the sensitive areas.

Alfred gasped when a spark of pleasure shot through his body, stemming at the base of his wings and spreading throughout his body as he shivered. He huffed softly and batted at Ivan with one wing, shivering again when the demon king repeated the petting movement. "Stop it, you big tease!"

"Why?" Ivan chuckled, tilting his head innocently. "You do not like it?"

"I didn't say that!" Alfred whined softly, jerking when Ivan's fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. "Ivan! There are other people in here with us!" He hissed as he quickly glanced to the demons who were still sparring across the room, face burning with embarrassment as more pleasure tingled throughout his body.

Ivan chuckled softly and leaned forward, pressing a lingering kiss to the back of Alfred's neck, the soft hair tickling his lips. "So? I am the King, they will leave if I ask," he purred, the sultry hint to his voice sending shivers down Alfred's spine as he continued to stroke the soft feathers, earning soft gasps and noises from the younger demon. 

Alfred had to admit, he was starting to feel a little… warm. He hadn’t expected the petting to be so pleasurable, but the tingling sensation had turned into the heat of arousal, which pulsed within his abdomen and grew stronger by the second. His face was burning with embarrassment too, but luckily the sparring couple in the adjacent corner hadn’t noticed the king and his lover just yet. “C’mon, Ivan,” he whined, wiggling in his spot while he tried to ignore how his pants were starting to grow unbearably tight in the crotch. “Please, let’s at least go back to your bedroom…”

Having noticed that his lover’s body had begun to heat up, Ivan decided it was best to do as Alfred said, nodding before pressing one last kiss to the smooth expanse of the demon’s neck, just below his ear. “Of course, anything for you,” he whispered before wrapping an arm around Alfred’s waist. 

Alfred’s vision danced as the couple was teleported back to Ivan’s room, landing them both on the huge bed. As soon as they were in the privacy of the king’s chambers, Alfred grabbed the front of Ivan’s shirt and pulled him in for a rough kiss, pushing the demon king onto his back and shifting to straddle his muscular thighs, his growing erection pressing against Ivan’s clothed crotch. 

Unfazed by Alfred’s eagerness, Ivan leaned up and kissed him back with the same passion, chuckling softly when he felt the other demon’s teeth brushing over his bottom lip. He let out a soft grunt when he felt Alfred begin to grind down against him, his hips stuttering as he desperately sought some sort of relief and friction.

Alfred broke away from the kiss after a minute and panted softly, eyes lidded with pleasure. He quickly tried to wrestle his shirt off his body, but found trouble in getting the fabric up and over his wings, embarrassed when he felt Ivan’s gaze on him. The demon king was watching with utter amusement, and eventually he reached up and grabbed the fabric, ripping it apart without much effort.

Alfred gaped, feeling his erection twitch in interest upon seeing his lover do something so impressive. Ivan’s eyes were dark with his own arousal, and just seeing the demon king look at him with such lust made him shiver. “Fuck, that was hot--but I did like that shirt.”

Ivan snorted and sat up beneath Alfred, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it aside. “I promise I will get you plenty of new, nice clothing to wear,” he said, letting his own wings expand behind him as they revealed themselves.

As soon as Ivan’s shirt was removed, Alfred wasted no time in running his fingers over the hard muscle that had been revealed to him, his fingers tracing the lines of the demon’s king’s pectorals and abs, smooth and sturdy. “Fucking Hell…”

Ivan chuckled darkly and slid his hands around to grip Alfred’s waist, his large hands easily encompassing the other demon’s hips. He pulled his lover in closer, their clothed erections grinding against each other, eliciting a low groan from the smaller of the two.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Alfred whined softly, his hands leaving Ivan’s muscles to quickly unbutton his pants, desperate to remove the restricting fabric. He lifted himself up off of the king’s waist for a moment, sliding his jeans down with the help of Ivan. The clothing was tossed away once it had been removed, and the smaller demon’s boxers followed quickly after.

Alfred shivered gently when the cool air of the bedroom hit his erection, the head of his cock beading with pre as it strained for some sort of friction. He leaned down and grinded once against Ivan’s abs, groaning softly as the sticky wetness leaking from the tip spread over the demon’s strong muscles, leaving them shiny and damp. “If you don’t get your pants off soon I’m gonna lose it,” he warned, trying to resist the urge to jerk himself off right then and there. Seeing Ivan beneath him, staring up at him with lust-filled eyes, was enough to make him desperate for more.

Ivan gently lifted Alfred and set him aside, unbuttoning the fly of his own pants and kicking them off along with his own undergarments, discarding the clothing on the floor quickly. 

Fuck, was Ivan _ big _ . Alfred supposed he should have expected the size considering Ivan was a huge demon, but now the king’s enormous erection was standing tall in front of him, and he couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit intimidated. It would take a miracle for him to be able to take the demon’s cock without a few days worth of stretching and preparing himself.

Luckily, the demon king seemed to have something in mind, having noticed the way Alfred’s eyes lit up with nervousness, the steady beat of the smaller demon’s heart racing even faster. “Hey, it is alright,” Ivan cooed softly, cupping Alfred’s cheek in his large hand before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Perhaps it is time I explain the advantage of having demonic anatomy,” he chuckled, the pad of his thumb gently petting over Alfred’s jawline, the movement soothing.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alfred mumbled, leaning his head into the demon’s hand, feeling comforted by the embrace.

“It is easier if I just show you,” Ivan said, and suddenly he pulled Alfred in for another kiss, the smaller demon instantly submitting to the king’s lips. He jolted in surprise when he felt Ivan’s free hand slipping lower and lower, until the pad of his finger was rubbing over the tight ring of Alfred’s entrance. The feeling was bizarre and new, but he forced himself to relax, trusting that Ivan would take care of him. 

Alfred let out a soft whine into the kiss when Ivan’s finger slipped past the ring of muscle, settling just inside of him. The stretch of the tip of the king’s digit stretched him slightly, but not enough to cause much pain, and he began to relax after a moment of adjusting. Once Ivan felt the smaller demon relax around him, he slid his finger in a few centimeters more, stopping after a minute.

Ivan crooked his finger slightly, feeling for the sensitive gland he knew would be there. After a moment of searching he found what he had been looking for and he roughly pressed his finger into it, pulling back from the kiss as Alfred cried out with pleasure. A sudden gush of wetness spilled from the smaller demon, dripping over Ivan’s hand as the stimulation triggered the loosening of Alfred’s muscles.

“Fuck!” Alfred swore, already beginning to shake from the slightest bit of pleasure. “What the  _ Hell _ was that?” He asked, voice cracking.

Ivan laughed softly and pressed his finger into the same spot once more, feeling his cock twitch in interest when Alfred moaned loudly again, his head falling back as another gush of wetness spilled out of him, loosening him even more. His face was red with embarrassment to match the violent red of the tip of his cock, which had grown impossibly hard from the bolts of pleasure that shot through his body with each of Ivan’s ministrations.

“It is a gland only primal demons have, made specifically for the purpose of naturally-stretching one before penetration,” Ivan explained quickly, knowing he couldn’t last very long before he’d be painfully hard as well. 

“And look at how much of a difference it has already made!” Ivan added with a light chuckle, easily slipping three fingers into Alfred, the natural lubrication helping with the intrusion. Alfred only felt the tiniest aches of stretch, his muscles seeming to have prepared themselves sufficiently. Ivan thrusted the three digits, spreading and scissoring them to stretch Alfred the slightest bit more so he would be ready to take his cock.

Soft pants and moans slipped past Alfred’s lips as he felt the demon’s fingers move within him, his hips stuttering desperately as wave after wave of pleasure sparked along his spine. He bit back a few cusses, too embarrassed to make any loud noises.

Ivan wasn't having it, and he crooked his finger against the sensitive gland one more time, relishing when Alfred couldn't silence the low groan that slipped out. "No need to be so quiet, Alfred," he purred, his lips trailing hot kisses over the smaller demon's neck as he fingered him open. "I promise the guards do not mind."

Alfred felt himself grow even more aroused at the prospect that the guards could hear them, embarrassed that something so scandalous could excite him--but he had always been a bit of an exhibitionist, even if he tried not to show it. Encouraged by Ivan's words, he let his mouth fall open, his moans and mewls growing louder as the king fingered him at a quicker pace. 

Alfred whined softly when Ivan's thick fingers slipped out of him, feeling uncomfortably loose and empty. He was amazed at how quickly he'd been stretched, and all thanks to some odd sex-gland that primal demons had (he decided he'd ask Ivan about it more when being fucked wasn't the only thing that was on his mind), but he didn't spend much time thinking about it as he was pushed down onto the firm mattress, the silky black sheets pooling around him as Ivan sat up between his legs. 

Alfred watched eagerly as Ivan's hand came down to his cock, stroking the generous length slowly. The king's fingers were still dripping from Alfred's natural lubricant, which he spread over his cock as he prepared himself, chest heaving with excitement. Alfred felt extremely dirty to be watching Ivan do something so self-indulgent, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the demon king's impressive length.

Eventually Ivan's hand dropped from his cock, moving to grip Alfred's thigh as he gently pushed his legs apart. The smaller demon's entrance was still dripping, fluttering eagerly as Alfred spread his legs wide for his lover, welcoming him in. 

Alfred tilted his head back against the plush pillows as he felt the tip of Ivan's cock pressing against him, not yet entering him but simply giving him a gauge of the size. The demon king's free hand ghosted over Alfred's chest, feeling the smooth skin and gently pinching one of his pert nipples as it trailed past his pecs, earning a soft whine from the smaller demon. 

"Fuck," Alfred hissed when Ivan repeated the movement, his hips bucking forward involuntarily as he attempted to get the king's cock to slip inside him. Yet Ivan stayed still, taunting him with the slight pressure of the tip of his length, not daring to press forward just yet. Alfred's eyes pricked with tears, his body burning with need. He couldn't stand being unsatisfied for much longer.

Ivan cooed softly and gave Alfred's thigh a rough squeeze, squishy and soft beneath his fingers. "What is it, Alfred?" He teased gently, his voice lilting with amusement. "Did you want something?"

Alfred bit back a whine of embarrassment, trying to still his shivering hips. Was Ivan really going to tease him like this, when he was clearly desperate to have some sort of relief? 

"Speak up, and perhaps I will give you what you want."

Ivan wanted him to beg. Alfred certainly wasn't a stranger to such a thing, but embarrassment burned through his veins nonetheless and it took him a minute to regain his composure before he could even try to form a coherent sentence. 

"Fuck, Ivan,  _ Vanya _ , I need you," Alfred panted out, satisfied to see Ivan's lavender eyes light up with heightened arousal at the nickname he'd stolen from Francis. "Vanya,  _ Vanya _ ," he repeated, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his hips forward, feeling the demon's cock involuntarily grind against his entrance. "I--I can't wait any longer, please just fuck me! Shove your fat cock into me and make me yours! Fuuuck, I want to scream for you!" Saying such filthy things made Alfred feel  _ extremely _ dirty--but judging by the way Ivan's gaze darkened, the demon king didn't mind the vulgarity.

Alfred's vision went dark for a moment when Ivan entered him with a low growl, his entrance aching deliciously as he was stretched even further. A gush of wetness spilled around the demon's cock as Alfred's body welcomed him in, pulling him deeper into the damp warmth. The smaller demon let out a wanton moan that went straight to Ivan's dick when he finally bottomed out, his whole body shivering with the effort of taking the king's huge cock. 

A slew of incoherent curses spilled past Alfred's lips as he experimentally rolled his hips up into the demon's cock, earning another low growl from his lover.

Ivan's calloused hands grabbed Alfred's hips roughly, forcing them to still. "Do not move. _ I _ set the pace," he said, voice dominant and commanding. 

Alfred's whole body lit up with interest, desperate to see this new side of his lover. He knew Ivan could be intimidating and assertive, but he'd never seen him act so dominant before--although he definitely wasn't complaining. 

"As you wish,  _ my liege _ ," Alfred replied experimentally between heavy pants, his chest heaving. He watched closely to see Ivan's reaction to the new title and he was instantly satisfied when the king reacted positively to it.

"That is right," Ivan growled, accentuating his words with a forceful snap of his hips that knocked the air out of Alfred's lungs and had him moaning for more. "I am your King, and you will do as I say."

Alfred could only nod in response when Ivan finally began to move at a steady speed, his back arching beautifully off of the silk sheets as the demon king fucked into him hard, not bothering to give him much time to adjust to his already-relentless pace. The feeling of Ivan’s cock entering him before drawing back with a delicious tug, only to be shoved back in was absolutely wonderful, overtaking his whole body with intense pleasure that radiated from his core to his limbs. He felt boneless as Ivan dominated him, using him and taking him time and time again. 

Alfred moans echoed beautifully off the vaulted ceilings of the king’s chambers, growing in volume as Ivan angled his hips to hit the spot inside Alfred he  _ knew _ would drive the smaller demon crazy. Ivan’s own noises, groans and curses in his native language, unidentifiable to the new demon, mingled and mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Every now and then Alfred would slip out another string of begging and pleading, urging Ivan to move faster, harder, to ‘ _ fill me up with your huge cock _ !’ Ivan was more than happy to oblige.

The bed began to creak as Ivan’s movements became frantic, the demon’s cock twitching within Alfred’s walls as he got closer and closer to his release. The smaller demon's body jolted with each thrust, his horns just barely short enough to not knock against the headboard as he was pushed and pulled to the rhythm of Ivan's movements. 

All too quickly, Alfred felt his orgasm approaching, his cock leaking profusely on his stomach as vulgarities spilled past his lips and filled the spacious room. His fingers sought purchase on the silky blankets below, gripping them tightly, as if his life depended on it. Alfred let out a slew of incoherent pleads, most of them complete gibberish to Ivan except the fact that he was close, that he would cum soon.

Determined to tease Alfred a little more, Ivan quickly reached down and squeezed the base of the smaller demon's cock, preventing him from climaxing. Alfred whined unhappily and bucked his hips desperately, tears streaming down his face as he tried, and failed, to reach the high he sought. 

"V-va-anya!" Alfred stuttered, his whole body alight with desire. "Pleease!"

Ivan growled and kept a steady pace, not daring to let go of Alfred's cock for fear that he'd release without permission. "Beg for it, Alfred. Tell me just how much you want me to let you cum."

Alfred hiccuped, his whole body quaking. His tongue felt loose and numb, making it hard for him to form a coherent sentence--yet he did his best, ever eager to show his lover just how good he could be. "Iva-an,  _ please _ let me cum! I need you  _ so fucking bad _ , I want to fe-e-eel you cum inside me--pleaase!" He was practically sobbing at this point, hot tears dripping onto the bed below them.

Ivan decided he would go easy on Alfred tonight, and without another word he snapped his hips forward as hard as he possibly could, pounding Alfred into the bed as he fucked him faster and faster. When he felt Alfred's ass clench around him he quickly released his hand from the demon's cock, watching with satisfaction as he exploded. 

Alfred positively  _ screamed _ when his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, his whole body spasming and his vision going white as his senses were overtaken by pleasure. He spilled his load over his stomach, painting the subtle muscle with white as the demon king continued to fuck into him relentlessly, the flutter of Alfred’s entrance around his cock driving him to his own climax.

It was only seconds later that Ivan let out a guttural groan, tossing his head back as his body sung with pleasure. He spilled deep within the smaller demon, relishing in the way Alfred’s passage seemed to drag him in further, squeezing around him and sending shivers up his spine. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, which was impressive considering he’d been involved in coitus  _ many times _ in the past. Having sex with Alfred felt different, it felt  _ right _ , and being in love with the man he’d made love to made all the difference.

It took both demons a few minutes to come down from the highs of their orgasms, their chests heaving, loud moans replaced by soft panting. Alfred was the first to speak once he'd finally calmed, his hair messy and his eyes lidded with post-coital bliss.

"Fuck, that was good…" Alfred murmured, words slightly slurred. "I don' think I've ever been fucked like that before."

Ivan laughed softly and carefully pulled out of Alfred, ignoring the steady drip of cum coming from the other demon's entrance, instead settling onto the bed to cuddle him. "I am very glad you enjoyed it," he said, pressing a lingering kiss to the other's cheek. "It was amazing for me as well."

Alfred snuggled up against Ivan's chest, scooting closer so he could cuddle. After having such intense sex he was definitely ready for a nice long nap, and the warmth of the silky blankets beneath them only drew him in further, pleading him to submit to his exhaustion. He began to drift off after only a short period of time, his face resting against his lover's chest. "You really are a demon in the bedroom, huh?" He teased sleepily, unable to hold back the soft yawn that followed.

Ivan rolled his eyes, amused. "Of course I am, although you are too," he teased back, smiling gently as he watched Alfred's lidded blue eyes slowly slip shut. Even though neither of them needed sleep to survive, he definitely felt tired enough to take a nice long nap. "I love you, Alfred," he added after a moment, voice barely above a whisper.

Alfred smiled slightly. "I love you too, Vanya," he replied, the nickname floating off his tongue right before he drifted off and sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This will likely be the second-to-last or third-to-last chapter, so it is finally coming to an end!! ;w;
> 
> I know this one was a lot longer than normal but I couldn't just split it into two while they were fucking haha! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


	14. The Final Deal

Alfred was shaken from his sleep by a heavy knock on the door, his head lifting groggily from where it had been settled against Ivan’s pec. The demon king had already woken and was stretching his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to Alfred’s forehead before he got up out of bed and shrugged a silky red robe on.

“Yes? What is it?” Ivan called as he stepped towards the door, making sure that Alfred was mostly covered by the blankets before he pulled the large door open. Both Ludwig and Antonio were standing in the hallway, and judging by their solemn expressions, something was up.

“An angelic ambassador has come from Heaven to speak with you,” Ludwig said tersely, lips pulled tight in a frown. 

“After what happened recently, I had a feeling they’d send someone. Let’s just hope we’re not on the brink of war,” Antonio added with a nervous laugh, glancing up at his superior. “He wants to meet with you as soon as possible.”

Ivan sighed softly and nodded, knowing that he was in for a wild ride. “Thank you both, I will meet you in the conference room shortly,” he said, watching as the general and the advisor bowed to him before he headed back into the bedroom, the door swinging shut behind him.

Alfred had sat up and listened to the conversation, his eyebrows knit in concern. “An angel’s coming here?” He asked, watching as Ivan padded over to the wardrobe and began to dress. “That doesn’t seem good.”

Ivan pulled on one of his fanciest tunics, buttoning it up in front of the mirror. “Yes, it is not good news to hear that an angelic ambassador is coming to visit, but there is still hope yet,” he said softly, peeking at Alfred in the mirror. “Perhaps we can come to a compromise and prevent the start of another war. After what happened during the last Great War, I do not think it would be wise to go against the angelic forces again.”

Alfred shuddered at that thought. He’d only seen Feliciano’s true form for a matter of seconds, and he couldn’t imagine having to fight thousands of those huge, terrifying creatures even if he  _ was _ a demon now.

Alfred slipped out of bed and went to find something to dress himself with, wanting to come with Ivan to the meeting. He knew that he was part of the whole ordeal as well, considered he’d absorbed quite a bit of angelic energy, and he’d actually  _ spoken _ with the Angel of Repentance. The least he could do was apologize and hope that the angelic ambassador wouldn’t be too pissed off. 

Once both Ivan and Alfred were dressed, the couple headed out of the bedroom together, following the labyrinth of hallways towards the large conference room where they were to meet. Judging by the nervous whispering of the servants they passed by, the angel must have already arrived. Everyone seemed a little on edge, and as they approached the meeting room, Alfred could _feel_ the change in energy. It was warm and it vibrated at a frequency much different than his own demonic energy--he could tell this angel was powerful.

Antonio was waiting for the King outside the door, and he stepped aside once Ivan arrived. “We’re in luck, they’ve sent one of the more relaxed of the Seven Archangels,” he whispered. Alfred heard Ivan sigh in relief, although he wasn’t exactly sure what Antonio meant. He supposed he’d learn eventually, though.

“Thank you, Antonio,” Ivan said before taking a deep breath and opening the door, entering the large meeting room. There was a huge round table situated in the center of the spacious room, and despite its huge size, only one of the seats was filled. Sitting across from the door was the Angel of Redemption, Matthias. 

The blond angel rose from his seat as soon as the King entered the room, bowing respectfully before sitting back down. Despite the somber air to the room, Matthias seemed rather cheerful, going so far as to smile politely at the demons as they took their seats across from him. 

“Gentlemen, it’s a pleasure,” Matthias began, folding his hands on the table. Alfred wasn’t sure if the cheery mood was more reassuring or more concerning, but he was nervous nonetheless.

“Matthias,” Ivan greeted with a respectful dip of his head, watching the archangel carefully. “I suppose you have come to speak with us about recent events.”

Matthias laughed airly. “Yeah, the Lord isn’t exactly happy that you stole an angelic soul and killed a good couple angels while doing it,” he replied, shaking his head a little, his spiky hair bouncing with the movement. “But the Lord also doesn’t want a war. We’ve been able to cohabit pretty decently for the past couple centuries and They don’t want that to stop, even if you’ve grossly violated our truce.”

Ivan was the slightest bit relieved to hear that the Lord wasn’t going to send a battalion of angels to invade Hell, but he was still concerned. “I do apologize, but the angelic soul was needed to feed one of our last surviving primal demons. You know how it is with ephemeral demons.” 

Matthias nodded in understanding. “Even so, it’s not cool that you stole that soul,” he scolded with a click of his tongue, arms crossing over his broad chest. “That being said, the Lord is kind and forgiving. You're lucky They aren't going to punish you for such defiance."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "That cannot be true."

Matthias shrugged. "That's what the Lord told me. However, the Lord does have one condition before They can forgive you for your actions."

"And that condition would be?"

"They wish to install an angelic envoy here in Hell," Matthias said. "We're not enemies, so you don't have to worry about it being for ulterior motives--in fact, it's meant to hopefully  _ improve _ our relationships."

Ivan looked skeptical. "An angel living in Hell? That does not seem wise to me. Angelic energy does not thrive in such conditions, it could be extremely detrimental if they were to live here for long periods of time."

Matthias grinned knowingly. "Yeah, that's why the Lord chose one of the most demon-like angels to be the envoy," he said. "If you agree to allow him to safely live here, your crimes against Heaven will be dissolved."

Ivan considered, thinking for a few moments before glancing to Ludwig and Antonio for help. 

Ludwig seemed interested, and he turned to his superior. "Although I'm as skeptical about letting a demon live here as you are, I think it would be best to go through with it for the sake of Hell. If we don't agree, there will likely be another war, and we cannot allow that to happen."

Shuddering as he remembered the Great War, Antonio nodded in agreement. "I think we can handle living with one angel. I'll personally keep watch over him if you'd like, your highness."

Reassured by his subordinates' words, Ivan nodded a little. "Thank you, Antonio. I think that would be wise," he said, "and in that case, we will have to accept your compromise," he added, turning back to the angelic ambassador.

Matthias grinned and nodded, offering Ivan a slip of paper to add his signature to. "Awesome, the envoy will be here shortly then. Thanks for not making this super difficult," he said, taking the paper back after Ivan had signed it. The parchment dissolved in a flash of golden light, leaving Alfred stunned.

"And who might this envoy be?" 

"The Archangel of Death, of course."

[ - ]

Having Lovino Vargas, the Archangel of Death, roaming around the castle had been less pleasant than Ivan could have ever imagined. He had never met the angel before, but upon their first meeting he instantly knew he wasn't going to like him. Lovino was prissy and stuck-up, and he certainly lived up to his title. Ivan had already seen a fair few demons in the infirmary thanks to the archangel. Luckily Antonio seemed to have the situation  _ mostly _ under control, and he spent most of his time supervising the cynical angel and keeping him out of trouble. Ivan had more pressing things to concern himself with, after all.

Ivan knew from the moment he had laid with Alfred that he wanted the demon to be his husband. He had never really thought about getting married before, but now it was one of the only things that occupied his resting thoughts. He even found himself dreaming about a beautiful wedding with all of his acquaintances, in which he'd wake up with tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

And so, Ivan decided he would propose to Alfred. Proposals were something sacred and special in demon society, and they were treated as a ceremonial event that would be witnessed by many. Ivan was unsure of how to go about holding such an event, so he decided it would be best to ask his advisor for advice. Ludwig was a smart guy, and although he'd never been married, he did know a lot about demon culture.

Ivan stepped up to the door of Ludwig's office, hesitating for a moment before he knocked. He listened to the quiet shuffling of the advisor behind the door, smiling in greeting when he was welcomed in. "Good afternoon, Ludwig."

Ludwig dipped his head politely before returning to his desk. "Afternoon, highness. What can I do for you?" Ivan followed the demon to the desk, sitting down across from him before folding his hands in his lap. 

Ludwig could tell that the king was nervous by the way his hands fidgeted, tugging gently at the collar of his shirt before returning to his lap, and then tugging again as they repeated the nervous tic. “Something’s bothering you. What is it?”

Ivan bit his lip, unsure of how to phrase his desires. After a moment he steeled himself, taking a deep breath. “I want to propose to Alfred,” he blurted out.

Ludwig’s eyes widened in surprise. He had so many questions, but eventually he settled on one: “Are you sure, your highness? A proposal is a very serious thing, and you’ve only been with Alfred for a short period of time.”

Ivan nodded instantly. “Yes. I just know he is the only one I ever want to be with, I do not care if it seems soon,” he said, his nervousness replaced with a clear determination. The change in his tone was telling enough for Ludwig, and the advisor smiled gently at his superior.

“Alright. I’m assuming you want me to help you plan everything?” Ludwig asked with a soft chuckle, setting aside the half-finished report that he’d been working on prior to the king’s arrival. When Ivan nodded, he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. “Let’s get started, then.”

[ - ]

Everything was absolutely  _ perfect _ . After many long hours spent planning, followed by many more preparing, the proposal ceremony was set up. Ivan and Ludwig had supervised the decorating of the ball room, directing the servants as they hung up the silky banners and lanterns that now adorned the spacious chamber. Although the proposal ceremony wasn’t meant to be a party, Ivan had requested that the chefs prepare some of the finest foods for Alfred, knowing that the younger demon wouldn’t be able to resist trying some of Hell’s finest cuisine.

Ivan stepped back to admire their work, nodding with satisfaction as it all came together. The ballroom was decorated in silvers and golds, which gave it a cozy, warm feel despite the darkness of the walls. It was elegant yet simple, and Ivan had a good feeling that Alfred would absolutely love it.

Ludwig reached over and gently patted Ivan’s shoulder, giving him a kind smile. “It’s almost time. Everything came together quite nicely,” he said, glancing around one last time before his gaze returned to the King. “Should I send a servant to fetch him?” 

Ivan took a deep breath and nodded, his clothing shimmering as it transformed from his casual tunic to a stunning gold and black suit, complete with silver and gold jewelry wrapped around his horns and tail to bring the whole look together. He smoothed out the front of his suit as Ludwig left the ball room, feeling his heart racing with nervousness and excitement.

The minutes dragged by as Ivan waited, his nerves only growing worse as the time passed. Realistically, he knew that Alfred had to take time to get dressed and ready for the ceremony, but his mind was still filled with doubts. He worried that Alfred wouldn’t accept his proposal and they’d end up breaking apart, even though they’d been together through some more-than-rough patches.

Ivan’s concerns were assuaged when the large ballroom doors swung open and Alfred entered the room. Alfred looked absolutely _ stunning _ , dressed to the nines in a silky red suit, his wrists and horns draped with thin golden jewellery that only served to make him look even more amazing. Ivan watched with satisfaction as Alfred’s eyes widened upon seeing the decorated room, his head swiveling as he took it all in.

Alfred hurried over to Ivan, wrapping his arms around the large demon to pull him in for a tight hug. “Ivan, this is amazing!” He chirped, a huge grin tugging at his lips. “You did all of this for me?”

Ivan held his lover in his arms as if he’d never let him go, nodding and pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller demon’s forehead. “Of course. I would do anything for you,” he said softly, a smile playing over his lips.

Alfred surged up and gave Ivan a deep kiss, pulling away all too soon. “I love you, Ivan. So what’s the occasion?”

Ivan chuckled softly and took Alfred by the arm, leading him onto the dancefloor in the center of the room. All around them, dangling lights sparkled and twinkled, the gentle murmur of the nobles chatting mingling and mixing with a calm violin concerto that played in the background. “You will find out. For now, we should dance.”

Alfred settled his hands into the positions he’d grown familiar with during his time with Ivan, humming softly as Ivan’s own large hand encompassed his waist, the other intertwined with the smaller demon’s fingers. 

Ivan met Alfred's eyes and smiled at the smaller demon, feeling as if he could get lost within those pale blue depths. He began to slowly dance, tugging Alfred along to the rhythm of the music. Alfred followed his movements, having become used to the intricacies of formal dance, and all thanks to the King himself. 

Alfred felt as if he’d explode with happiness, overwhelmed with emotion. Ivan had prepared such a wonderful party for him, the whole ballroom decorated in the most gorgeous arrays of colours he had ever seen. The demon king’s warm presence against him, the sturdy hold of his hands, only made him fall more in love with Ivan. He knew then and there, peering up at Ivan’s face as the other smiled down at him with the most admiration he’d ever seen, that he’d never love anyone as much as he loved Ivan. 

It was hard for Alfred to picture that he’d have ever grown close to the King of Hell when they had first met. He had been a human, his life fleeting and delicate, and humans just didn’t make friendships with nearly-immortal creatures that killed and consumed their kind on a daily basis. But here he was, cradled in Ivan’s arms, unable to stop the broad smile that twisted his lips. He had utterly fallen for the King of Hell, and he would love Ivan no matter what got in their way. 

Alfred and Ivan danced through the afternoon and into the night, neither growing tired. They were joined by their family and friends, to Alfred’s surprise, the King having arranged for Matthew and Arthur to be granted entrance to Hell for the night. Undoubtedly, both parties were more than pissed to find out that Alfred had been transformed into a demon, but when he told them he was safe and happy (and that he’d explain everything later) they dismissed their worries so they could enjoy the night. 

When the last dance finally came to an end, Ivan knew it was time to finally show Alfred why he’d planned the ceremony. With a deep breath, he let go of Alfred’s waist, instead pulling him in for a quick hug. When he pulled back, he had tears in his eyes, unable to hold back the strong emotions that were washing over him.

“Alfred, I know things have not always been easy for us,” Ivan began, reaching up to gently cup the smaller demon’s face in his hand. “But we have pulled through. I vowed to always protect you, and although I have failed time and time again, you have always forgiven me. Every day, I fall more and more in love with your cheerful attitude and your silly jokes, and I can say this with full honesty: you mean the absolute world to me. I would die for you.”

Alfred’s face softened as he listened to the King’s words, his own eyes prickling with tears. He gently set his own hand on top of Ivan’s, leaning into his lover’s gentle embrace. “God, Ivan. You don’t know how much I love you,” he whispered with a soft chuckle. “This sounds like a proposal, you sap.”

“That is because it is.”

Ivan held out his free hand and a golden ringlet shimmered into existence in his palm. The delicate golden crown was decorated with small jewels, and in the center was the same emblem Alfred had seen many times before: the horned bear shrouded in fire. 

Alfred’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced from Ivan to the crown, mouth agape for a few moments as he tried to collect his thoughts.

“Alfred, would you like to become the second King of Hell?”

Tears streamed down Alfred’s face as he nodded his head, surging in to kiss the demon king deeply, unable to voice just how overjoyed he was. He didn’t care if they’d only been together for a short amount of time, he loved Ivan with all of his heart and he _ knew _ that they were meant to be together. Around them, the sounds of the audience clapping faded away, his lover occupying all of his senses instead.

When the two finally broke apart, they were both crying profusely. Ivan reached forward and gently set the crown upon Alfred’s head, smiling as it settled perfectly between his black horns. “It suits you.”

Alfred grinned widely, brushing a few tears away with the back of his hand. “Fuck, I love you  _ so  _ much,” he murmured, his eyes lighting up with curiosity after a moment. “Will you finally tell me what the emblem means?” He asked as he reached up and ran his fingers over the engraved symbol, tracing the spikes of the flames before letting his hand drop.

Ivan took both of Alfred’s hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“The bear represents strength and family ties, the flames renewal and vitality. It is the Braginsky family crest.”

Ivan pressed one last kist to Alfred’s forehead, his heart swelling with love.

“And now,  _ you _ are family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story! I had so much fun writing it, and I love reading all of your comments ;w; I'm tempted to make a sequel that focuses on Lovino & Antonio's relationship, so let me know if you'd be interested in that.
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading my story <3 I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
